Disappearing Act
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Masters accuses the Fenton parents of abuse. Danny runs to make sure he doesn't go to Masters' Heading away he gets caught up in the past and gets into a murder case. They believe he did it until Jane sees something that causes him to back track...
1. Prologue

Disappearing Act

Prologue

The air was calm and cool as Danny Phantom flew though the sky a gentle smile on his face as he remembered everything about his family and friends. All the great times he had with them and the wonderful moments with them, he flew higher into the clouds as the Californian air whistled though his white hair. The sky was a baby blue and the air smelled sweet as he decided he needed to descend. He landed in an alley way where he had once been before. He looked around invisibly before changing back. He turned around and walked over and picked up one of his bags and headed for another building on the other side of the street.

What Danny didn't realize was the ghost of a little girl following him wherever he went. She followed him until he got to the one house with a small foreclosure sign on it. The name was Mason Rogers. He was helping Danny to stay hidden from the ones who were after him. The girl floated over and entered though the door. Danny was setting up a small bed and an area where he could hide his things until the bank realized someone was there. Mason had told him that it was foreclosed on, but he could stay if he found a way to get in without alerting others to his presence.

The girl watched as Danny prepared for bed not knowing that tomorrow would bring him closer to knowing what was going on in Amity Park and closer to his family. He would realize that he will need others to know and their help to bring Masters down. All he needed was a push from her and a small hope that there would still be people who cared about him even though he was Danny Phantom. For he was her hero, and she vanished in a Disappearing Act, showing that she was once here, but Phantom would never know.

**Here a taste of what is to come. I'm working on chapter two and these chapter are long, but I want to finish before I start posting chapters up. I hope to hear what you think**

**See you soon...XD**


	2. The Ghost's Past

Disappearing Act

Chapter 1

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lisbon asked looking at the fake psychic.

"Looking around," Jane replied. "I think I may have found something."

"Well," Lisbon asked waiting for Jane to respond.

"Well, there looks like someone appeared in here, scared him, and then pounded his head into the ground before burning his chest," Jane said confused.

"Okay," Lisbon said annoyed. "What are you thinking then?"

"I want to talk to the black haired teen over there," Jane said pointing. The teen's eyes widen and he took off. Lisbon and Jane on his trail, he turned into a dead end ally and vanished.

"Wait, where did he go?" Lisbon asked her gun drawl as she looked around for possible escape routes.

"I don't know," Jane said looking for any tricks, but finding none.

* * *

><p>Danny was looking over at the crime scene where one of the few people that had helped him was at. He had run when he was taken from his family. Jazz was in college and couldn't be reached. Vlad tried to take custody but failed when Danny disappeared. Now he was on the streets and one of the few people that were willing to help him was dead. <em>Great, how am I going to explain this?<em> He looked over to see the one guy pointing at him, and just like that, he took off. Running down an ally way he turned invisible and disappeared once more.

* * *

><p>"So, we are looking for some kid with black hair and ice blue eyes that seems like he is hiding something," Cho asked his voice showing his curiosity, but his face showing no emotion whatsoever.<p>

"Pretty much," Jane answer playing with something on Lisbon's desk. She glared at him until he stopped.

"He looks about fifteen to maybe sixteen," Lisbon said looking at Cho. "He might be a run away. Search the database for kids matching his description in missing persons. We might come up with something." Cho nodded and left. "What do you think?"

"I don't think he had really anything to do with this guy's death, but I think he may know who he is and who may have killed him," Jane replied getting up and leaving.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon asked looking at Jane.

"Nowhere," he replied walking out. Lisbon glared at him again before getting back to work on the case.

* * *

><p>Danny was running out of options quick. Some ghosts were looking for him in Sacramento, and he had to keep moving. But he didn't want to be left in dark about his friend's death. Mason had helped him out in hiding from them when they had gotten there. Vlad had been giving ghost tips on where Danny might go, and he didn't like it very well. He knew that his parents would be on trial for abuse when they didn't do anything, but Vlad decided to play out the cards and see what happened. Well, it worked. He was on the run while his parents were forced to give him up to his enemy. <em> Oh the wonders of the Government.<em> He started flying though the air invisible until he came across Mason's home.

"I hope I can get my things before," Danny started only to be stopped by the flashing lights and police cars surrounded the area. "Wonderful. Now they are going to know that I was here."

* * *

><p>"Danny Fenton," Jane whispered looking though the one bag he found in the home. He kept it from Lisbon hoping to solve the case before they started jumping to conclusions. "Where did you go?"<p>

Danny watched silently as the man read off his real name. _Great, now they are going to be looking for me here and then Vlad will come and a ton of other crap, I wasn't even here that long. _Danny thought as he seen the man hide his things. He looked confused for it was the same guy who had pointed him out at the crime scene.

"Jane," Lisbon called as Danny silently turned to her. He realized that the man hiding him was named Jane. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for something," Jane replied. "Lisbon, I may have something, but I need to confirm it."

"A suspect?" Lisbon asked looking at him curiously.

"A witness," Jane said leaving. Danny followed him out of the house as Jane headed to an ally. "I know that I am being followed. I can feel it. I just want to know how you keep hiding." Jane said to the sky. Danny almost panicked, but then decided that maybe this was an easy way to get his things so he could leave.

"I'm that good," Danny said appearing behind him in the ally.

"Danny, I take it," Jane said looking at the thin teen.

"Jane," Danny deadpanned. Jane looked at him in shock.

"Okay, I don't remember telling you that," Jane said watching Danny closely.

"I'm good at hiding things," Danny said glaring at him. "Can I have my things back now? I need to get somewhere."

"You ran away. I don't think you have anywhere to go," Jane said holding his things. "But if you were to tell me what you know, then maybe I can let it go," Jane said watching as Danny tensed and then relaxed. "Don't lie either."

"I wasn't going to," Danny said glaring at him. "I have secrets that should be kept secrets."

"Not all secrets are good to keep," Jane said waiting for him to slip up, that was until he seen the blue wisp of air come out of Danny's mouth. Danny tensed and Jane seen him as he prepared to battle

"What are you doing?" Jane asked watching as Danny looked around waiting for someone to attack. "And what was that that had come out of your mouth?"

"Secrets that are to be kept," Danny said running off again. Jane went wide eyed and followed finding that Danny had disappeared again.

"How does he keep doing that?" Jane wondered as he also pondered what to do with the information he had on Danny. _Should I tell Lisbon?_

"Damnit," Danny whispered as he watched the ghost float around the area above where Jane was at. Danny knew Jane was very observant from just talking to him. If he met Phantom, then he could put the similarities together and Danny's secret would be out of the bag. He didn't want that so he just watched as the ghost flew around Jane and appeared in front of him.

"What the…?" Jane whispered backing away from it. "What are you?"

"Jane," it said lovely and then disappeared and a little girl appeared. Jane gasped and looked around.

"Daddy," it said and vanished. Danny just sat there and gapped. Those were his loved ones. They were dead, maybe he could help then.

"What in the world?" Jane whispered looking at the spot where his wife and daughter once were at.

"They are the ghosts," Danny said changing back and appearing behind Jane.

"What kind of trick are you playing," Jane said glaring at him. Danny smiled.

"I'm not playing any trick, but I'm guessing that they had some unfinished business before they left," Danny said looking at the spot where they. "Although, I don't think they were just helping you."

"What are you talking about? There are no such things as ghosts," Jane said still glaring at him. "Now what do you know about Red John?"

"What?" Danny said dumbly. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, or really even who you are? I just guessed since the girl said daddy. And ghosts exist, there is an entire world filled with them."

"You are crazy," Jane said. "You may need help." Danny simply smiled. Jane was taken back from the expression Danny had.

"Everyone says that," Danny said walking away. "Unfortunately, that is what started this entire mess."

"Really, so you going to tell me what happened to the guy in the ally," Jane said following Danny deeper into the ally. "And how you disappeared?"

"You seem smart, Mr. Jane," Danny said looking back at him. "But you are in no mind set to believe anything I tell you."

"Because I believe you are crazy," Jane said trying to get the teen to say something he didn't mean.

"Whatever," Danny said jumping up on something only to have the police surround him with their guns drawl.

"Put your hands in the air and get on the ground," Lisbon yelled as Jane stepped over to her.

"You set me up," Danny deadpanned. "I knew better than to trust adult since the only thing they have done is get me taken away from my parents!" Danny yelled with tears going down his face. He never put his hands up. He was waiting and he knew exactly what he was waiting for.

"Put your hands up and get on the ground, Danny," Jane said hoping the teen wasn't going to wait until the cops. "They will shoot."

"What would be the point?" Danny said watching every cop as they became nervous about shooting the teenager. "You don't believe me and I'm not going back."

"Danny, your parents beat you, Mr. Masters was trying to protect you," Lisbon said trying to get some sense into him.

"Oh yeah, you refuse to believe me after I said they didn't do anything," Danny yelled his anger getting the better of him. "But you believe the fruitloop that has constantly been trying to kidnapped me, kill my dad, marry my mom, and…I honestly don't know what he wanted with Jazz. He never shouted that out during ours battles," Danny mused watching as every one of the cops slowly put down their guns at what the boy had said. "Oh of course, you listen when I'm angry and have no idea what I said, but when I try to explain it calmly no one listens. This is why I hate Adults." Danny ran back, the only sounds were his footsteps running down the alley while all the cops stood there completely lost for words.

"Jane, you said that he was there," Lisbon said confused. "I thought that he was the one who killed this guy. That sounded nothing like our case only what we had on him from the Amity Park Police."

"Maybe I should have researched him more before I jumped there," Jane said. "He started saying something about ghosts, and that was when I called you."

"You said his name was Danny Fenton," Lisbon asked getting her phone to call Rigsby. "Rigsby, I need you to run a complete background check on Danny Fenton. We knew he was abused, but that's all we got."

_Got it, Boss._

"Good," Lisbon said then turned to Jane. "Okay, Jane, where do you think he went?"

"I have no idea," Jane said honestly. "And I don't like it."

* * *

><p>"Stupid cops," Danny whispered as he flew over the city. "Why can't they leave me alone? All I wanted was my bag from that one guy, and I could be on my way, but no they had to come and then go into system and now Vlad is going to be here and …" Danny trailed off. "I just want to go home without anyone knowing."<p>

Danny kept flying until he stopped at a small café. He landed behind it and changed into Fenton and walked in hoping that no one would notice him. Unfortunately, today wasn't his day as he walked in where Cho was eating. He turned around, but Cho noticed him and tackled him to the ground.

"You are under arrest," Cho said pinning Danny to the ground. "If you would have come in quietly, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it would have," Danny mumbled flipping around and shoving Cho off of him. He took off running back into the alley when the ghosts from earlier appeared. Cho stopped realizing who they were.

"No way," Cho mumbled as Danny looked at them confused.

"Who are you?" Danny asked slowly walking up to them. The girl smiled at and handed him a paper.

"Can you give this to my daddy and tell him that I miss him?" the girl said smiling. "Mommy wants you to go in quietly. They aren't going to hurt you." The woman smiled at Danny, and Danny realized what they had done in the alley. They made Jane call the police hoping that maybe he would go quietly in order to explain everything instead of what happened. Cho sat there in silence as Danny turned around and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't," Danny said turning back around to the ghosts. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk it." The women frowned and whispered into the young girl's ear. The girl smiled as the women vanished and the girl became more solid.

"I will go with you and make sure that nothing happens," the girl said taking his hand and walking over to Cho.

"What in the world is going on?" Cho asked looking at Danny who looked scared.

"He will go with you only if I get to go," the girl said smiling up at him. "Please, don't hurt him." Cho nodded and carefully took out his hand cuffs to avoid freaking Danny out again. Danny tensed and went to turn, only to be stopped by the girl. "Please, don't leave," she whispered holding his hand tighter. Danny looked at the girl and swallowed letting the agents cuff him. The little girl never leaving his side as Cho took out his phone and called Lisbon.

_Yes, Cho, what do you have?_

"I have Danny, and apparently a little girl," Cho said walking Danny to the car, noting that Danny was tensed and prepared for anything and the only thing keeping him from running again was the ghost of Jane's daughter.

_What little girl?_

"Ghost girl and it looks like Jane's daughter," Cho said as he gently pushed Danny into the back of the Camero. He tried not to hurt Danny since the girl said that they wouldn't hurt him, but he was a bit afraid of taking him back to the office, and the officers there not being quite as careful and Danny running again. Cho didn't doubt that if Danny wanted out, he could get out and disappear without any trace.

_Jane said something about him playing tricks. Don't fall for any of them._

"Right now, I think the only thing keeping Danny from running again is the girl, Boss. I don't think it's a trick," Cho said walking back around when the girl phased into the back seat next to Danny who looked at her smiling face and seemed to relax a bit. His hands were behind his back, but that didn't stop the girl as she grabbed his arm and held on.

"It's okay, Phantom, nothing can hurt you," the young girl whispered to him. He tensed again and looked over at her face. The same one that the people he had saved gave him when he was done fighting the ghost that had threatened their lives, the expression that showed that he was their hero. Cho looked back at hearing something, but not the words as Danny smiled down at the girl and she beamed up at him.

"Jane, are you okay?" Lisbon asked as Jane lied on his couch.

"No, I think that kid is crazy," Jane said. "Ghosts aren't real. It was most likely a hologram."

"Cho seen her and her mother with Danny," Lisbon said looking at Jane. "He also said that the only thing keeping Danny from running again was the girl."

"He probably has something on him making a hologram," Jane said skeptically. "I don't know how he got something that sounds like my family, but I plan on figuring it out," Jane finished getting up and storming out of the room. Lisbon looked back at him with sad eyes.

"I think that we need to give the kid a chance. I don't think anyone has ever given him one to explain what happened. Whatever is going on, it has something to do with ghosts since his family is a bunch of ghost hunters," Lisbon whispered as Jane left in the elevator.

"Okay, Danny," Cho said monotone as they pulled up to the CBI building. "We're not going to do anything, but check you in and put you in an interrogation room. Don't panic." The girl smiled up at Danny who had tensed again and pulled at the handcuffs. Cho got out.

"Please, let them help, Phantom," the girl whispered to him. "Please."

"Okay," Danny said looking down. He didn't like the feeling of dread filling him right now, but whoever this girl was, she was trying to help him, and she knew how to get him to do things that his mind screamed at him to not. He was terrified, but this girl was going to be with him, so he didn't feel alone.

"Thank you," the girl whispered and disappeared from sight making Danny begin to panic. "I will be here with you the entire time, Phantom. Please, don't leave. Promise me, you'll listen to them."

"I-I promise," Danny whispered looking back down with tears in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt safer that she was going to be there if needed.

* * *

><p>"Cho, where is he?" Jane said glaring at the agent.<p>

"In the back," Cho answered looking at Jane confused. "Jane, don't. I think he may be tempted to leave, don't give him a reason to."

"He knows something about Red John," Jane said glaring at the back of the car. "He may know who he is."

"I don't think so, he didn't know who that girl was, but he seemed to relax when the girl was talking to him, if it wasn't for her I never would have gotten him to come in," Cho said looking at the seat where Danny sat by himself.

"He is hiding something," Jane said leaving in his car. Cho watched as he left.

"He is, but I don't think it has anything to do with Red John," Cho said walking over to the side to get Danny out. "Come on, Danny," Cho said helping Danny out of the vehicle. Danny seemed tensed and prepared to bolt. Cho held on tighter which resulted in Danny tensing more. "Relax; I don't want to hurt you. That girl was right, she said that we aren't going to hurt you." Danny looked at him with worry written on his face.

"Lisbon," Rigsby said looking at his boss. "Cho has Danny in the interrogation room and is ready. Cho also said that we have to be careful."

"Why?" Lisbon asked walking with them to the interrogation room.

"He said that he promised not to hurt him, and the girl made Danny promise not to run if we kept ours," Rigsby said looking at the room with Danny looking down at his hands that were now cuffed in front of him.

* * *

><p>Danny was scared out of his mind, but he tried to stay put and listen to the police and agents. He was having trouble thinking straight, and some of the cops that were at the area where he vanished gave him odd looks. It wasn't helping his nerves. The door opened and the woman that had told him to put his hands up earlier walked in.<p>

"Agent Lisbon," she said looking at the thin teen and his nervousness. He started pulling at the cuffs again, tempted to go intangible to get away, but he promised the girl that he would stay. "I need to know what you know about Mason Rogers," Lisbon said again and watching as Danny started squirming in his seat again. He looked up.

"He helped me with some things, and that was it," Danny said trying to remain calm. Lisbon frowned.

"Don't lie," Lisbon said watching as he became even more uncomfortable. _I can't tell if he's lying. He is so scared about even being here, and he seem like he is trying his hardest from just disappearing again._

"I'm not," he said looking into her eyes. His ice blue eyes that seem to hold the darkest secrets and pierce the darkest souls told her that he wasn't lying, but that he was still hiding something.

"What is a kid your age doing out in the streets?" Lisbon asked watching as fear, anger, and sadness passed across his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny said looking down at the cuffs as they seemed to cut into his skin. Lisbon looked down and balanced out if she should let him go or keep the cuffs on. They seemed to be hurting him, but he didn't say anything.

"I know who you are, and we were going to Masters, your guardian, but then I thought about what you said when we confronted you in that ally," Lisbon said watching as Danny started to pull violently at the cuffs again and getting them to cut deeper into his skin. He was so scared that he couldn't tell that they were hurting him.

"Please, don't," Danny whispered defeated as his hands just lied on the table, done pulling at the cuffs. "I don't want to go back. Every time Vlad gets involved in something, something worse seems to happen. No one needs to know that I'm even alive," Danny whispered looking down.

"Your family thinks you're dead," Lisbon said looking at the defeated teen.

"I felt that it would better than having them think that they are bad parents. Vlad doesn't need to know either, although I'm pretty sure he knows I'm still alive," Danny said looking at her.

"That's why you ran," Lisbon said looking at the broken teen. "To protect your family." Danny nodded looking down at the cuffs. There were a few drops of blood where the cuffs had cut deeper. Lisbon reached over; startled, Danny leapt back and slammed into the wall behind him. Lisbon went wide eyed as the teen started breathing faster.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled trying to get up, but failing since his hands were cuffed. Lisbon walked over and un-cuffed him.

"That's all I was going to do," Lisbon said calmly seeing as that was the best way to get him to talk and respond. Danny looked down at the red marks around his wrists.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Danny asked hoping to at least wrap it. He didn't like the sight of his wounds uncovered. Lisbon looked at him odd but nodded and knocked on the window. After a few moments of Lisbon making sure that it wasn't too deep, another agent entered with a kit.

"Danny, hold out your wrists," Lisbon said as the other agent sat down next to them. Danny eyed them both carefully and cautiously. "Rigsby, can you hand me the disinfectant." Danny watched as Lisbon began to apply the medicine to his wrists gently.

"Hey, boss, Cho said that there was a girl with him. Where is she?" Rigsby said looking at the teen wearily.

"I don't know," Lisbon said looking at Danny strangely remembering what Jane had said about him having something to do with Red John. _He doesn't seem like the type to work with someone like that. However, something happened and that is why he is acting the way he is. He has secrets and he doesn't want anyone to know them._ "Danny, can I see your other arm?" Lisbon asked watching as he slowly lifted it up. There was a small scar going under his sleeve, but she noticed that he had tried to hide it.

"Did you see that," Rigsby asked quietly hoping that Danny couldn't hear, but his powers let him hear it anyway. He glared at the agent and pulled his arm away.

"I can do myself," Danny said hiding his arm. Lisbon glared at Rigsby for speaking.

"Danny, it's okay. Please just let me take care of it," Lisbon said sweetly realizing that the calmer you are, the easier Danny will respond. Danny looked at her and slowly lifted his arm back up, but was able to keep it hidden from Rigsby. She applied the disinfectant and he flinched slightly. "There we go," she whispered as she finished wrapping it. She looked at Danny who seemed slightly more relaxed now that his wounds were safer. Rigsby's phone then rang, scaring Danny who jumped back again and took a defense stance.

"It's Jane," Rigsby said leaving. Danny watched wearily as the agent left. Lisbon watched as Danny seemed to relax.

"It's okay, why so jumpy?" Lisbon asked helping Danny up and back to the table. Danny tensed and looked back up at her.

"It's something I wish not to talk about either," Danny said slowly sitting down. "Why did you guys want me to come in anyway?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"We think you may know what happened to Rogers," Lisbon said looking at the teen from across the table. Danny hand his hands under the table making Lisbon nervous. "Danny, can you at least have your hands on the table so I can see them." Danny looked up and nodded, putting his hands on the table the sleeve getting caught and Lisbon seen the scar from before more clearly. She gasped.

"I don't what to talk about it," Danny said hiding the scar once more.

"Danny, I need to know," Lisbon said looking at the hybrid. "Did your parents do it?"

"You blame my parents for one more thing, and I will not hold back," Danny said glaring at Lisbon.

"Why are your eyes green?" Lisbon asked confused. Danny gasped and blinked turning his eyes back to blue.

"It's nothing," Danny said quickly and looked down at his hands again. "Just leave it, please." Lisbon looked and noticed that whatever this teen was hiding was the reason why he had scars, and why Masters had told the police that his parents were abusing him.

"If you would tell people what exactly happen, the police wouldn't have believed that your parents did this," Lisbon said motioning to the scar under his shirt. Danny looked up.

"Masters would kill me," Danny said quietly. Lisbon looked up in shock. _Masters is the one hurting Danny, and no one is noticing._

"We can help you," Lisbon said to the hybrid. "I just need to know everything." Danny looked up and the girl appeared once again.

"Please tell someone," the girl said holding his hand, the scar glowing though the shirt. Lisbon gasped as it had started at his wrist and wrapped around his arm and ended under his shoulder blade. Danny gasped and looked at the girl in horror.

"Why," he said quietly trying to hide from the agent. Lisbon got up.

"Take off your shirt," Lisbon said getting up and going around to the same side of the table. "Now." Danny looked down not meeting her eyes. "Danny, take off your shirt." Danny looked over away from her and the girl appeared beside him.

"Please, listen to them, Phantom," the girl said looking at the hybrid. Lisbon looked over at the name, but thought nothing of it. Danny grabbed the end of his shirt and slowly lifted it revealing a scarred chest and back. Lisbon couldn't come up with words to describe what he looked like. Cho come in from the other room.

"Danny, if you know who did this, tell us," Cho said kneeling in front of him. Danny looked up at him with determination.

"You couldn't do anything about it," Danny said strongly. "Trust me, I've tried and that only got the ghost hunters after me."

"Your parents are ghost hunters," Jane said coming in. Danny looked at him confused and then remembered the paper the girl wanted him to give to her father. Jane looked down when Danny reached out and gave it to him.

"They are, but they aren't the best at actually catching ghosts," Danny said watching as Jane slowly took the paper.

"What's this?" Jane asked as he opened it. There was a picture of Phantom and him together working to catch some guy. Jane looked over to Danny.

"I'm only doing what she told me to," Danny said putting his hands up in the air. Jane looked at him confused.

"Phantom?" Jane said quietly. Lisbon looked over and seen a blank piece of paper.

"That was what the girl called Danny," Lisbon said looking over confused. Danny looked down. They could tell he was terrified. "What does it mean?" Jane looked at her.

"What do you see in the picture?" Jane asked confused.

"There is nothing there," Lisbon said looking at Jane confused. Jane looked down and gasped as the paper vanished. Lisbon looked down as the paper disappeared.

"It's a disappearing act," a woman's voice said in the room sounding as if it was coming from everywhere. Jane gasped as he realized that it was his wife's, the little girl appearing next to Danny being his daughter. In that moment, Jane didn't know what to believe as his world become black.

**I would like to read what you guys have to say about the beginning. It's seems rushed to me, but then when I wrote it I was kinda stressed and this was my stress reliever. I didn't know how to get it to slow down without having to change chapter 2 which is finished. So yeah, the prologue I wrote while writing chapter 2. not sure why though. I hope you like this, if there is anything wrong or something strange please tell so I can fix it. Jane sounds odd to me, but I was afraid to change him and then it not work. Please Review! XD**


	3. Gaining Trust

Disappearing Act

Chapter 2

"Is he okay?" Danny asked watching as a few police officers took Jane out of the interrogation room.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Lisbon said looking over at the little girl who was watching them take him away.

"That's the second time I had to watch him be taken away," the girl said. Danny looked at her.

"What is your name?" Danny asked confused. "You've been with me the entire time, but I never got your name."

"My name is Charlotte Anne Jane," she said smiling and holding out her hand. Danny smiled and shook it.

"Mine is Danny," Danny said smiling. The girl looked up.

"I know," she said and hugged him. "You are also my hero." Lisbon looked at him confused and he smiled.

"My secrets aren't that bad," Danny said patting Charlotte's back. Lisbon looked back and noticed that the girl was see-though, that's when she realized that this was the ghost of Jane's daughter and that he fainted because of it. She watched as Danny seemed completely relaxed, as if he was used to ghosts being around.

"Ghosts are real," Lisbon said watching as the girl disappeared. Danny nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Jane didn't believe me when I said so," Danny said smiling. Lisbon looked around since she couldn't see the girl anymore.

"He said you had something to make holograms," Lisbon said getting up. "Based on everything that happened so far, I don't know what to say." Danny smiled.

"Sometimes, seeing is believing," Danny said smiling. "Jane thought I was crazy, in reality, I'm probably one of the most sane people from my hometown."

"Are you hungry?" Lisbon asked looking at the time. Danny smiled again and stood.

"Yeah," he said following her out of the room to the small kitchen. He looked around and seen Jane sitting up on the couch looking at him. Lisbon looked back and smiled.

"He'll be fine," Lisbon said getting some supplies to make a sandwich. Danny looked over at her.

"That was his family, what happen?" Danny asked as Jane looked over at him.

"You'll have to ask him," Lisbon said handing Danny a sandwich. "I have to go and check on something. Can you stay here and not go anywhere?" Lisbon asked glaring at the teen. Danny nodded and looked at the sandwich. "Good," Lisbon said and got up with her sandwich and headed over to her office, looking back she seen Danny begin eating his and sending worried looks to Jane who had started heading over to him. "Don't do anything stupid, Jane," Lisbon whispered walking into her office.

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Jane said sitting across from the teen. Danny looked up and smiled shyly.<p>

"Yeah," Danny said putting down his half eaten sandwich.

"Whose Phantom?" Jane asked looking at the teen. Danny stopped.

"Where did you hear that?" Danny asked afraid.

"That paper that you gave me had a picture of a white haired and green eyed kid with the name Phantom under it," Jane said looking at the hybrid. "Do you know who that is?" Danny tensed and looked at Jane cautiously.

"May be," Danny said quietly staring at his hands. The bones moving around as he moved them. Jane really looked at how thin the teen looked and how malnourished the teen really was.

"You do know who he is, don't you?" Jane asked watching as Danny tensed even more and started looking around nervously. Danny never answered.

"We have another dead body, same cause of death as Mason," Rigsby said looking at Jane and Danny. Danny looked at him and tensed again. "Lisbon said she wants Danny to come with us."

"Why?" Jane asked eyeing Danny. Danny tensed and grabbed the table trying to keep himself from freaking out and running.

"She said something about him knowing what may have happened and she wants us to be the only ones around him at this time," Rigsby said leaving. Jane turned to Danny seeing that the teen wanted to run and get out.

"You run, you are going to be in some serious trouble, you know that right?" Jane said looking at the hybrid. Danny looked at him terrified wanting to get away.

"I know," Danny said quietly. "Doesn't help my nerves though," he added quietly. Jane heard it nonetheless but kept quiet, knowing that if he said something, Danny might run. And then they may never be able to get him back, even with the help of his dead daughter.

"You can ride with me, Lisbon may have already left and Rigsby will be with the CSIs," Jane said leading Danny outside to his car. "I'm guessing that you really know nothing about Red John."

"I haven't been here long enough to even know what's going on," Danny said with the honest truth.

"It makes sense," Jane said looking at the teen and smiling. "Not one to apologize, but I guess when it comes to Red John…"

"You go overboard," Danny said smiling. "It's okay, I usually seem to get that a lot, but that might be because of running."

"True," Jane said getting in after Danny did.

"No offence, but this is the smallest thing I have ever been in," Danny said looking around the odd car.

"It's a classic," Jane said starting it up and following the CSIs to the crime scene. Danny watched outside and seemed to have a death grip on the door handle. "You can let go of the handle, we're not going to crash." Danny looked down at his hand and slowly let go.

"Sorry, but driving with my dad kinda makes you want to grab on to something," Danny said smiling. "He can get kinda crazy." Jane smiled, then the vehicle in front of them stopped short causing Jane to slam on the brake and Danny went wide eyed.

"What the…?" Jane began only to see that there was some ghost there that had blood red eyes and fangs staring at them. "What is that thing?"

"Turn around and drive," Danny said and Jane didn't need told twice. He put the car in reverse and turned around driving as fast as it could go to get away from whatever that thing was.

"What was that thing?" Jane asked slowing down as they come up to a small wood. Danny looked around to see if the thing followed them.

"It has been following me since I left Amity," Danny said getting out. "It was the thing I used to fake my death," Danny said sadly. "I didn't think it would follow me here." Jane looked at the kid and realized that this kid was into something that no one should be in and not of this world.

"I'll help you," he said. Danny looked up to him and smiled small.

"Thanks, your daughter said you would," Danny said looking out into the forest. Jane looked over and seen that both of them were there and then disappeared. "I don't think they will be coming back."

"Me either," Jane said smiling that he got to see them one more time. "I never thought ghosts existed and I know that psychics don't."

"They don't, but ghosts do, there is an entire realm full of them," Danny said looking back in the direction of the monster. Jane looked at him curiously.

"That's weird, but where will they go?" he asked looking in the direction of where his loved ones were once before.

"A part of the Ghost Zone where once you go, you can never come back," Danny said. "It was their time and they had to leave." Jane nodded and looked back at his car and noticed that it was a complete wreck.

"Looks like we may have to walk," Jane said looking over at the teen. Danny nodded and started following Jane. "How is it that you know all this stuff?" Jane asked looking at Danny who tensed once more.

"My parents are ghost hunters," Danny said looking down.

"You are still hiding something," Jane said glaring at the teen. Danny looked up.

"I really don't what anymore people to know," Danny said slowing down and staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jane took in what Danny was looking like at the moment. _He's scared of whatever it is he's hiding. He is thin which means that he has been on the run for a while and that he hasn't been able to keep a regular eating schedule. He knows more about ghosts than he lets on and they are a common occurrence to him._

"Whatever it is can't be that bad," Jane said watching as the teen seemed to come back down to earth. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Danny said looking down. "Why are you asking?"

"You are off in space trying to keep your mind off of it," Jane said. "Come on, I have a place not far from here. We can go there instead," Jane said turning on another street as Danny silently followed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Danny said quietly. "I don't feel good though." Jane looked at the teen and he seemed sick.

"You might have something from being out on the streets for a while," Jane said watching as Danny slightly swayed in the gentle breeze. Then all of the sudden he collapsed, Jane quickly kneeled down to make sure that he was okay. "Danny, open your eyes," Jane watching as green eyes opened and Danny groaned.

"I don't think it's that," Danny said sitting up and holding his head. "Something happened before I left and I can't remember." Jane perked at that.

"I can help," Jane said helping Danny back up to his feet. "When we get to my house, I know how to help you remember." Danny looked skeptically at him, but nodded feeling a little light headed. He knew that something was injected into him, but he couldn't remember when and what it was.

"Okay," Danny whispered softly as they entered a small house that had a little living room.

"Sit down and relax," Jane said hoping that Danny would at least do that, then he could get everything to work, but Danny tensed again. "Danny, I need you to relax." Danny looked at him.

"I can't," Danny said trying to calm down his breathing that had gotten worse. "Sorry, I don't normally…"

"Danny, relax," Jane said calmly touching the teen's shoulder. Danny looked up and slowly began to relax. His mind completely gone and only listening to what Jane was saying. "Now I want you to focus on when you left, your feelings, what you were doing, and what happened." Danny slowly seemed to tense again. "I need you to remain completely relaxed," Jane said tapping his shoulder again. Danny tensed and flipped over the chair behind him, eyes wide. Jane jumped back unprepared for the sudden defensive stance Danny had taken. Danny looked horrified at what he had just done.

"I'm sorry," Danny said relaxing his stance, but he was still tense. Jane looked over the teen and seemed to draw a conclusion.

"You have a defense in your mind that won't let anyone in," Jane said looking at Danny curiously. "Have you ever been hypnotized before?" Jane asked and Danny's eye went even widen than before. Jane looked at him confused. "You have?"

"Yes," Danny said quietly looking down. "It was some ringmaster." Jane looked at him confused.

"That shouldn't have been able to make you defensive against it," Jane said still thinking about how that would have caused Danny to create a mind defense system against it.

"It's something I don't want to talk about," Danny said walking back around to sit back on the couch. Jane looked back at him and remembered that he may not be able to get him to tell him what happened, but Danny could still respond a bit to his techniques.

"It's okay, Danny," Jane said smiling. "But you can't keep everything bottled up. You will need to tell someone everything, and I just want you to know that I am here for you when you are ready." Danny smiled up at Jane.

"Thanks," Danny said smiling. Jane smiled.

"You let me see my family and open my mind to something more. I thought you were crazy, but some of that you couldn't have faked," Jane said looking at the teen who was messing with a necklace around his neck. Jane looked at it and it had a small little symbol that had a P inside a ghostly letter D. It rested on a silver chain with a greenish glow that was barely noticeable. Around the P it glowed a light blue, but once again it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it. Jane had called Lisbon, but he was keeping a close eye on the boy in front of him. Jane watched as Danny slowly moved around and switched his arms holding up his head. Danny looked curiously at him as he watched the teen's movements.

"So, now what?" Danny asked trying to get over the awkwardness of the silence. Jane smiled and watched as Danny shifted again under Jane's glaze.

"I had called Lisbon while you messing around with your necklace," Jane said as Danny tensed and hid the necklace back into his shirt.

"Sorry," Danny whispered twitching his hands to keep from playing with the necklace. "Just a habit I picked up." Jane looked at him curiously.

"You picked up playing with the necklace when you were on the run," Jane said looking as Danny tensed afraid that he might find something that he doesn't want him to know.

"You could say that," Danny whispered looking down at his hands that were now in his lap. There was a knock on the door, and then it burst open.

"Daniel Fenton," the one agent said. Danny jumped backwards over the chair and back into the wall. "You are under arrest for the murder of Mason Rogers." Danny's widen as Jane looked at the officers confused.

"Why? Lisbon said nothing about arresting him," Jane said angrily that they probably just ruined any trust the kid had with anyone there and with no way to get it back.

"We found his prints on the weapon used," the one officer said motioning to another to arrest Danny. Danny freaked out and took a defense stance. Jane walked over the officer and stopped.

"Wait," Jane said taking the cuffs from the officers. "If you want him, you have to be a lot calmer than that." Danny looked at him in betrayal. He backed away until he hit the wall.

"I didn't do it," Danny said pushing against the wall.

"It's okay, but if you run, it won't help your case," Jane said walking closer to Danny trying to keep him from running.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong," Danny said sliding across the wall. The officers drew out their guns and pointed them at Danny who freaked and vanished without a trace. Jane sat there staring in the spot Danny had once been.

"Really, I could have gotten him to come in quietly, but instead you couldn't keep yourselves from pointing the guns at him," Jane yelled at the officers angrily. "He doesn't respond to pressure, but a kind word and going about things calmly can get him to do whatever you want."

"He is dangerous and could have killed us," the leader said glaring at the consultant. Jane glared right back.

"He was only a teenager that was having trouble," Jane said turning back around and leaving with the feeling of being followed. He knew Danny didn't leave completely, but whatever he was hiding had to do with this Phantom character. "Come on, Danny. Don't leave," Jane whispered as the police left getting ready to put out a BOTLO (Be on the lookout).

"I didn't," a quiet and echoy voice whispered as a cold chill when though the air. Jane shivered at the sudden temperature drop.

"Danny?" Jane asked. There was no answer and the cold air disappeared. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>"Jane, where is he?" Lisbon asked in the confines of her office. Jane looked up confused.<p>

"I didn't even know you were going to arrest him," Jane said glaring at her. "He didn't do it."

"We have enough evidence to go after him," Lisbon said sadly. "I wish he didn't too, but there is no other explanation." Jane frowned.

"May be if you didn't send the trigger happy cops to him, we could have figured out what happened," Jane said angrily.

"Why are you all the sudden defending him? I thought you didn't like him," Lisbon asked looking at Jane confused. Jane frowned.

"He's a teenager that has a bad past. He didn't know who my family was until they told him. That picture proved it," Jane said looking at her.

"There was nothing on that paper, Jane," Lisbon said annoyed.

"There was me and a ghost named Phantom," Jane said looking back up. "He wasn't lying. He knew who the ghost was."

"Ghosts aren't real, remember," Lisbon said getting up and ready to leave to find Danny.

"Yes they are. They have an entire realm," Jane said hoping that the kid wasn't really crazy.

"Whatever, Jane," Lisbon said leaving. "If you find him, CALL me." She left, leaving Jane to consider what he was doing in siding with the boy. A familiar cold run though the room, and at that moment, Jane realized that it was Danny. He was watching him, and Jane smiled knowing that the boy hadn't left California.

"Danny, I need to know what happened," Jane whispered. Then a pen on the desk disappeared with a piece of paper that then appeared in his hand. The pen back on the desk and Jane looked around hoping that Danny would show himself. Jane then knew that Danny wasn't human, but another ghost in this case. He was already dead.

_**Jane,**_

_**Meet me at the pier in West Harbor. I will tell you my story; just remember to not bring the police. I don't want them to get me and alert the people who are following me**_

_**Danny Phantom**_

Jane looked at the nice writing and the way it was written. Danny had nice handwriting for a boy, but yet instead of just putting his name at the bottom, he revealed that he was the ghost in the picture. He revealed that he was Danny Phantom. Jane had to remember to breathe there for a little bit, for this young boy died before his time, and even in death people were still after him.

"Jane, what are you going to do?" Cho asked looking down at the note in the consultant's hand. Jane panicked and shoved it into his pocket.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Jane asked leaving the room. Cho followed.

"You are going to met Danny, I want to come," Cho said expressionless. Jane looked back at him.

"He told me to come alone and without the cops," Jane said. "I'm not breaking trust with him."

"I'm not going to be an agent tonight," Cho said still following. "Besides, I already know where you are going to meet him."

"How did you?" Jane asked looking at Cho curiously.

"His name was Danny and there was a rumor about a town that was being haunted by a Danny Phantom. According to news reports, he disappeared."

"Wait a minute," Jane said. "He was in the news as a ghost."

"A ghostly superhero. He would save the town from other ghost attacks," Cho said as they entered the elevator. Jane smiled.

"I think he would be okay with that," Jane said as they left the building. "You're driving." Cho nodded and they set off to go to the pier in West Harbor.

* * *

><p>"I hope I didn't make a mistake," Danny whispered as he headed over to the Harbor. He hoped that Jane didn't bring anyone, but as he approached he seen Cho with Jane. Danny almost panicked, but then wondered why Cho would want to come.<p>

"Did it just get colder?" Cho asked looking around until Danny appeared around the corner.

"Yeah, that was me sorry," Danny said walking over to them. Jane looked the teen over and noticed that he was tense and prepared to run if he felt threaten.

"Danny, I didn't know if you would get mad if Cho came or not, but he's not a cop tonight," Jane said watching as Danny still remained on guard. "Of course if you don't feel comfortable, he can leave," Jane said glaring at the agent. Cho looked at him with no expression.

"It's okay," Danny said still weary, but then started to head in the direction of the pier. Jane followed with Cho right behind him. "I guess it'll be okay." Jane watched as Danny sat on the pier overlooking the water.

"So you said you were going to tell me your story," Jane said sitting next to him. Cho watched the two from behind them. Danny looked back worriedly at Cho, then back at Jane.

"Yeah," Danny said quietly still staring out to the over. "Let's start at the beginning of my freshmen year," Danny started looking back at Jane. "In my parents' Ghost Portal."

"Wait," Cho said walking up to him. "Your parents build a Portal to where ghosts live?" Danny looked at him confused.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Danny asked looking back at Jane who had a similar expression.

"I do believe so," Jane said glaring back at Cho for interrupting. Danny smiled.

"They build a portal to enter the Ghost Zone," Danny said smiling. "At first it didn't work and they were afraid that they were crazy and they were depressed. Me and two of my closest friends decided to check it out. Well, my one friend convinced me to go inside," Danny said pausing for a bit to try to keep the pain from the memory away.

"You were shocked by it," Cho said thinking. Danny looked up and smiled.

"You could say that," Danny said watching as Jane smiled.

"It killed you and now you are dead," Jane said. Danny paled.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out," Danny said sarcastically. "No, it didn't kill me completely at least. I have ghost powers, but I don't think I'm dead."

"Then how do you have ghost powers?" Jane asked watching as Danny smirked.

"I became half-ghost. The second hybrid in human history," Danny said smiling as a small ecto-ball formed in his hand. "I have a ghost side as well, but I don't trust you enough to know."

"Danny Phantom," Cho added smiling. "That's your ghost's name." Danny nodded.

"It even looks different," Danny said as he vanished into thin air and appearing behind them. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't. However, that monster that was following us may have." Danny vanished once more as the warm air blew though telling the two that Danny was gone.

"I didn't believe in ghosts, and now I found out that there is a such thing as half a ghost," Jane said looking at Cho. "How odd?" Cho nodded and left leaving Jane to stare out over the ocean and remember his family.

* * *

><p>Danny was flying over the city smiling for the first time in months knowing that a couple more people knew his secret and didn't turn him away because of it. He headed back over to CBI building to watch what was going on with the case. He hoped that they would be able to figure out who it was before anything bad really happened and then Danny Phantom gets put out in the news. Then he would get into a lot of trouble with not just Vlad coming, but the ghost hunters that were after him as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jane, where were you?" Lisbon asked walking into the building the next morning. Jane looked at her confused.<p>

"I was nowhere," Jane said smiling. Lisbon looked unconvinced.

"Yeah right," Lisbon said walking back into her office. "We were looking for you, the coroner got the time of death. Danny was with us the time of the second murder."

"So you ruined trust with him, and then make to where we can no longer get him to go with us calmly," Jane said glaring at her. Lisbon looked down.

"I thought he did do it," Lisbon said watching as Jane seemed to look around the room. "I didn't think that would happen."

"We have to find him again," Jane said smiling. "He knows what is going on, but he is afraid of us calling anyone in Amity."

"Lisbon," Van Pelt said running up. "I just got a hit on Masters. He is heading here. He will land tomorrow sometimes between noon and one in the afternoon." Jane looked at her and paled.

"You called him," Jane said glaring at Lisbon.

"No, how would he know," Lisbon said walking back into her office. "He may have someone in the inside that noticed we were looking into Danny's file." Jane nodded.

"I'm going to try and find Danny and tell him. He may need the heads up," Jane said walking out. Lisbon looked back at him and smiled.

"At least he's helping Danny," Lisbon whispered flipping though the files on her desk.

* * *

><p>Danny watched as Jane left the CBI looking up in the air. He was looking for him or a sign of him. Danny smiled and floated down to where Jane's car was at. Jane got in and started it. Danny followed as it headed back to the pier. He stopped and looked around hoping to find Danny again.<p>

"Hey," Danny said from the other side of the car. "You looking for me?" Danny said smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Jane said glad it wasn't that hard to find him. "Masters will be here tomorrow. I thought you might want to know." Danny paled and started looking around.

"This is bad. Really, really bad," Danny said stepping back. Jane noticed the small reaction.

"Don't leave, okay. We can help you, all we need is to know what happened to Mason Rogers and the other person," Jane said stepping closer to him. Danny backed away again.

"He destroyed everything I tried to protect," Danny whisper looking down.

"Well, then let's work on bringing him down," Jane said smiling. "I have some ideas to get him." Danny looked up and smiled. "Can you tell me one thing first?"

"Sure," Danny said uncertainly. "What is it?"

"What does your ghost form look like?" Jane asked as Danny went wide eyed. He stepped back once again and gulped. "You want my help, and I would like to know both halves of the person I'm helping," Jane said with a calm smile. Danny nodded and let the rings pass over him revealing the ghostly teen protector underneath. "Danny Phantom I take it," Jane said as the symbol appeared on his chest that was on his necklace.

"Yeah," Danny said. Jane observed what changed. _His eyes turned green and his hair white. Then not only did his appearance change, but the way he even holds himself. He stands tall, determination shows in his eyes and he is tensed for anything to happen. He gives off the feeling of security and safety. _

"Alright, here's my idea," Jane said smiling as Danny smiled back floating slowly back.

**I think this turned out pretty good. I have issues with beginnings, especially since I have my project due. Its finish thank goodness so this was posted for it.**

**Danny: While some haven't even started and its due today.**

**Me: Yes, They aren't too smart**

**Danny: No**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or The Mentalist**


	4. From Home

Disappearing Act

Chapter 3

Amity Park

"Jack, what are you doing?" Maddie asked watching as Jack was messing with another invention. She held a court notice in her hands about abuse on her children. Jazz was eighteen and they couldn't do anything, but somehow someone had accused them of hurting Danny. And she had no idea who it was or why they would do such a thing.

"I'm trying to see if I can make create a tracker that can trace people and then tell you whether or not…" Jack interrupted as the invention exploded in his face. "Nevermind." Maddie shock her head and walked out of the room and looked at a picture of her and Danny when he was little.

"Oh Danny, why did you go after that ghost?" Maddie whispered picking up the picture with tears running down her face. "Why couldn't you just home like we told you?" A small wind blew though the house and Maddie looked up. Then there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Maddie yelled wiping away her tears and opening the door. There was a small package with a number from California.

"Honey, who is it?" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"No one, Dear," Maddie yelled back opening the package to show a picture of Danny running into an alley. "Danny?" Maddie whispered looking down at the skinny teen running from something off camera. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>"Tucker," Sam said as they walked over to the school. "I miss Danny."<p>

"Me, too," Tucker said walking slowly down the street. He no longer played with his PDA and was calmly walking with Sam. No argument had broken out since the 'death' of their friend. "I miss him."

"I wish he was here," Sam said as she walked past her friend's home. Maddie came running out.

"Sam, Tucker, I need to know everything Danny was involved in," she said very fast as Sam and Tucker looked at her confused.

"Mrs. Fenton, we…" Tucker began but was stopped by a jab to the ribs. "Ow, Sam."

"Please," Maddie begged.

"Is there a place where we can talk without anyone overhearing us?" Sam asked looking at Maddie's pleading eyes. "Why the sudden interest? What have you found?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. Sam glared at her for keeping something from her. "I just need to know."

"Sam, you can't break Danny's trust," Tucker said looking at her with sad eyes.

"He broke his promise for always being here," Sam huffed and walked into the Fenton home. Maddie watched as Sam went upstairs and to Danny's room.

"What promise?" Maddie asked as Tucker slowly made his way to the same room.

"He has a hero-complex that wouldn't let him do anything bad, and he promised that he will always be here to protect us," Tucker said as he entered the room. "You'll figure it out."

"Is that why he went into that beast," Maddie said sadly. "He was trying to save people. It wasn't his job; it's ours, why did he think he had to?"

"Danny lied to you about his entire life since freshman year," Sam said angrily. Maddie looked at her in shock. "We all lied to you guys, he wasn't studying and sometimes we didn't even know where he was when we said he was with us."

"Then where was he?" Maddie asked angry that they had been lying to them the entire.

"Guys, no yelling," Tucker said looking up and speaking for the first time since being in Danny's room for almost a year. "He wouldn't want you to fight over this. He never liked fighting." Sam looked down with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," Sam said looking back up at Maddie. "He never liked fighting, but he had to in order to protect us from the ghosts that had come. He was a great ghost hunter and one of the best."

"He hunted ghosts?" Maddie asked looking at the two while they nodded. "And he was good, but why didn't he help us? We could have gotten Phantom and kept the town from going under. We could have become one of the best families of Ghost hunters ever." Sam and Tucker winced. "Then the Guys in White wouldn't have him." Sam perked at that.

"The Guys in White said they had Phantom?" Sam asked horrified. Maddie shook her head.

"They don't," Maddie said sadly. "I talked to someone and they said that they just wanted the credit." Sam deflated and looked back down. Tucker looked at Maddie.

"You couldn't have used him to get Phantom, because…" Tucker began afraid to break his friend's promise to never tell anyone. Sam finished.

"Danny was Phantom, they were one in the same," Sam said watching as Maddie looked like she was to throw up.

"You're kidding right? My son can't be a ghost," she said, but the faces of Sam and Tucker showed that they weren't lying, not anymore. Sam picked something up in what she had said.

"Can't? You mean that he's still alive?" Sam asked as hope filled her heart. Maddie took out the paper that she had found at her door that morning. "Danny," Sam whispered as a cold air blew though the room and a little girl appeared.

"He needs your help, I have to go, but please help my hero," she said smiling and then vanished. Maddie stared at the spot where there was once a little girl who had died before her time.

"Hero," Maddie whispered looking at her son's picture once more. "We have to find him." Sam and Tucker nodded.

"I'll look online for any sightings of Phantom and then maybe something on Fenton," Tucker said taking out his PDA and going though everything. Sam smiled and got on Danny's computer to look for anything there. Maddie smiled and asked about things that could help find him. Sam gave her a list of inventions that they would need and everything that they used.

* * *

><p>"Where did that brat get to?" Masters said as he prepared to board. "How did he get there in the past year?" He jumped into his lab and transformed into his ghost half.<p>

"What do you mean that Phantom is still alive?" Skulker said looking at Plasmius confused. "We all seen him jump into that monsters and die. I wish his pelt would have survived so I could hang it on my wall." Vlad made a gross face before turning to face his compadre. Skulker looked up and smiled.

"That's gross. You are to go to California and see if you can find him," Vlad ordered. "I will arrive tomorrow between noon and one. I want you to find him and follow him until I get there." Skulker nodded and disappeared into the wall of the lab. "Well, Daniel, I hope you had a good time there, because you will become my son and soon your mother will join me as well. That virus will get you to come to me for the cure."

* * *

><p>"Sam, there is no way Danny is going for that," Tucker said smiling truly for the first time in a year.<p>

"I'm sure he would. After he got over the fact that we ratted him out to his mom," Sam said smiling at Maddie.

"If you hadn't told me, then we wouldn't have hope of bringing him home," Maddie said smiling. "I seen Phantom leave the city. I was angry that I was right, but now I don't know."

"He was trying to protect you from whomever it was that filed those charges against you," Sam said. "Danny knows who they are too. That's why he ran."

"Makes sense, and I can guess who it was that did it sense he is headed to California tomorrow," Tucker said smiling. Sam nodded knowing too. Maddie looked confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Maddie asked looked between the two.

"Vlad," they said in unison and then started laughing.

"I miss these times," Sam said smiling. Tucker smiled too.

"Now if only we had Danny here to finish it off," Tucker said smiling. Maddie looked angry.

"What did he do?" Maddie asked looking at the two.

"I can get us a plane to California for tonight and get there before he does," Sam said getting her phone out and texting someone. Maddie smiled.

"I can handle that," she said smiling. "We need to find him before Masters does."

"We call him Plasmius," Sam said putting her phone up. "We told you Danny's secret, he is also half-ghost."

"The Wisconsin Ghost," Maddie whispered as the two teens nodded.

"Yeah, he has problems," Tucker said getting up. "When will our plane leave?"

"Once we get there," Sam said. "Pack light, this is our private jet." They nodded and left going their separate ways to get ready to save their friend.

* * *

><p>"There is no way he could not be there, Skulker. Keep looking," Vlad yelled as he walked out of his room to at the time his plane would depart. "Wonderful, how can I be this rich and have to wait for so long? Oh yeah, my jet was destroyed by Daniel before he left." There was a crash at the other end of his home as the Box Ghost destroyed his limo.<p>

"I am the Box Ghost, fear me," the annoying thing yelled before retreating up to the sky.

"Great, more delays," Vlad mumbled as he changed back and walked back into his home, never noticing the little girl glaring at him with red eyes.

"You will pay for what you did to my hero's family," she said disappearing leaving behind her Disappearing Act to never be seen again which caused Vlad's ghost half to act up.

* * *

><p>Danny was waiting outside of Lisbon's apartment after Jane had told him his little plan. He wanted Danny to tell Lisbon. She exited her apartment and locked the door; turning around, she came face to face with Danny.<p>

"Hi," he said shyly. She stumbled back holding her chest.

"Oh my gosh, Danny," Lisbon said breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Jane wanted me to tell you he had a plan," Danny said smiling. "And something else," he added frowning.

"What is it?" she asked wondering what had changed to cause Danny to trust them again after they had tried to arrest him without knowing everything about the case.

"We need a place where there aren't any people," Danny said smiling. "Can we go inside?" Lisbon looked unsure.

"I don't let a lot of people in," she said looking at her door. "What can't you tell me out here? You aren't even supposed to know where I live."

"Jane told me, and it's something I have to show you," Danny said looking around at the small amount of people walking around outside. Lisbon signed figuring that it wouldn't do any good to stand out here and argue with the teen.

"Fine," she said turning back around and opening the door. "What is it?" she asked slightly annoyed. Danny looked down and started to get nervous again.

"You believe ghosts exist right?" he asked figuring that was the best place to start. Lisbon nodded.

"Yeah, after this case," she said staring at him confused. "You think a ghost killed Rogers?"

"Yes," Danny said looking down again. "He has been following me since I leave Amity Park. He wants me dead." Lisbon gasped.

"Why leave then? Your parents are ghost hunters and they could keep you safe," Lisbon said looking at Danny confused.

"'They can't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof.' A friend of mine said that," Danny said looking back at Lisbon with a small smile.

"They're bad," Lisbon said getting the hint.

"It's funnier, because there was half a ghost living in the same house," Danny said smiling. "I was the ghost living in the house, so yeah, they are that bad." Lisbon looked shocked then confused.

"No way, you don't look like a ghost and I checked your pulse in the interrogation room," Lisbon said shaking her head remembering the steady rhythm when she had bandaged him.

"I don't always look like this in my ghost form," Danny said nervously. "Danny Phantom is my ghost name."

"That's why Charlotte called you Phantom," Lisbon said looking at the hybrid.

"Yes, I'm half ghost and that is what most ghosts call me," Danny said looking up. "You can't tell anyone," Danny said with pleading eyes. "Please, I don't want to be on the run for the rest of my life from these people."

"I won't," Lisbon said hoping that Danny was kidding, but the way he was acting was proving that he wasn't lying and was truly scared about people finding out about this. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Danny nodded and a bright ring appeared at his waist and he looked up at Lisbon as she gasped at the sight.

"Please, don't break this trust," Danny said letting the rings pass and revealing the ghost underneath Fenton. His hair was white and his eyes were green. Lisbon took a moment to look over the small changes that happened. _He has a strong posture and strong determination in his eyes. He seems stronger and braver and prepared for anything to happen. He shows protection and a promise to keep those closest safe. _

"Wow," Lisbon breathed out as Danny's ring disappeared as they reached past his head and feet.

"Please, you have no idea what would happen if this gets out, I don't want to go to a lab," Danny said looking down and wrapping his arms around his chest. Lisbon smiled. She up and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I can tell what people would do if this got out. It would be terrible for you. I won't tell, you don't deserve having to run from a bunch of ghost hunters," Lisbon said smiling. "You're a good kid who got caught up in something that you don't know how to handle, and honestly I don't either. But you seem to have made the best of it."

"Yeah," Danny said changing back. Lisbon smiled.

"So what is Jane's little plan?" she asked as she headed out with Danny behind her.

"He plans on somehow getting Masters to be caught on tape hurting me," Danny said afraid that she might not like that too well. "I don't know how he plans on that, he didn't way that, but that was his plan in a nutshell." Lisbon looked upset.

"I don't want you getting hurt to get our evidence," Lisbon said as she got to her car. "He should be here around noon. We will investigate and try to tie something to him before then." Danny nodded and disappeared. "I hope you don't get hurt. I want you to go home and live your life there where you belong."

* * *

><p>"Sam, where did you get this stuff?" Tucker asked as he went through a bunch of laptops before heading on the plane.<p>

"I figured we would need everything we could get," Sam said grabbing her black laptop. Maddie took one and hooked it up to the Boomerang to hopefully track Danny since it was locked into his ecto-signature.

"If that can track Danny, then why are you changing it?" Maddie asked as Sam recalibrated it.

"We had changed it to track another ghost," Sam said as she typed in a few codes into the device. "Now it's locked into Danny."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Maddie asked as Tucker took the device and checked it over.

"We hacked into your inventions blue prints to find out how to change the setting of everything. We changed the Specter Deflector is also changed to avoid shocking Danny," Tucker said smiling. "That was the hardest one to change." Maddie shook her head surprised that these kids had changed everything in their inventions to protect Danny.

"How did you do it?" she asked wondering how these kids were capable of changing the settings in their inventions. Tucker started explaining and Sam shook her head happy that everything to back to normal once they found out that Danny was really alive.

"Danny, please be okay when we get there," Sam whispered looking out the window at the sky passing by as they headed to Sacramento.

* * *

><p>"Jane, I don't want Danny to get hurt to get our evidence," Lisbon said glaring at him. Jane shrugged.<p>

"It might be the only way to get the courts to believe that it really is him hurting Danny," Jane said picking up a piece of paper.

"Boss, we may have a problem," Cho said entering the room. Lisbon looked at him and motioned for him to go on. "We have a private plane coming in on short notice from Amity Park. Should we check it out?"

"Yes, I want to make sure that it isn't Masters," Lisbon said getting up. "I want everything you can get from it. Also, I want to know where it will land, I would like to talk to the people on board." Cho nodded and left leaving Lisbon with Jane.

"I wonder if Danny might know who they are," Jane whispered to himself as Lisbon looked at him odd.

"Find him and ask. He might know and tell us if they are a threat or not," Lisbon said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked as he followed.

"I have an airstrip to get to," Lisbon said tapping Van Pelt on the shoulder and the two leaving.

"Okay, then," Jane said as he looked around and headed upstairs to his lair. "Danny, are you up here?"

"Yeah," Danny whispered as he appeared in the back. He seemed sad.

"Do you know who would cause such a short flight?" Jane asked hoping for an answer. Danny looked back.

"Maybe, but I've been gone for so long that they should think that I'm dead, I don't know what would change to make them think that I'm still alive, or even here," Danny said as he looked out the fogged window. Jane looked at the kid and how he seemed defeated.

"Well, it may be nothing," Jane said hoping that it was true, but his gut told him otherwise. Danny knew, and he was afraid that it would only cause more trouble.

"They are coming, and they want me home," Danny said looking back at Jane. "I can't go home until Masters is taken down." Jane nodded.

"Well, then we have until tonight to set up everything," Jane said smiling. "They might be helpful if Masters doesn't know they are on their way here. They kept it on the down low. We had trouble figuring out where the plane was from and where it was heading." Danny perked.

"That would be Sam's private jet then," Danny said looking up. "Why would she go by herself unless Tucker was with her?"

"So your best friends are coming," Jane asked as they walked over to other side of the room where Jane had kept everything on Red John.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Danny said smiling. "I just hope that Vlad doesn't use the same resources they did. Otherwise, he might figure out that they will be here before him."

"Well, he is the mayor and he has the press to ditch and they tend to be everywhere," Jane said smiling. "That's how we are going to get our proof. I know a few who would love a great story like this." Danny smiled.

"Using the media against him is going to be hard," Danny said picking up the case file he had created for Masters. "You may want to read this and then get every media cast you can think of there. Otherwise, Vlad will find a way out of it." Danny finished and disappeared leaving a green smoke in his wake. Jane looked at it confused before he realized Danny could teleport. _Okay, that's kinda cool._

* * *

><p>"So, now what?" Maddie asked as they got off. She turned around and seen two agents holding weapons at them.<p>

"Put your hands up and get on the ground," the one said. All three nodded and did what was told. Two more agents came around the corner later and helped lead them to the SUVs parked next to the plane.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Maddie asked as the agent came into the interrogation room.<p>

"My name is Agent Lisbon," Lisbon said sitting across from her.

"Where are Sam and Tucker," Maddie asked as another person entered the room.

"They are fine," he said smiling. "You are Maddie Fenton, right?"

"Yes, where are they?" Maddie said glaring at the man.

"My name is Patrick Jane," Jane said smiling. "What made you some here on such a short notice?"

"None of your business," Maddie said looking down. "I just want to be left alone."

"Who told you he was here?" Lisbon asked knowing that she knew. Maddie looked up startled.

"I don't know…" she began.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie, we already had this conversation before he finally decided that we weren't going to hurt him," Jane said annoyed. "Now just tell us who told you." Maddie looked down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway," Maddie said glaring at him again. Jane smiled.

"These past few days I would believe anything," Lisbon said smiling. "I'm sure you would too."

"It was some little girl," Maddie said deciding to leave out the fact that it was a ghost girl. Jane's smile flickered.

"She was a ghost right?" he asked wondering if she had planned all this. Maddie looked at him confused.

"Yes, she was," Maddie said hanging her head ready to be called crazy.

"She planned all this," Jane said looking at Lisbon. "She planned it with her mother once he came here." Lisbon nodded.

"I want you to follow Jane," Lisbon said leaving the room. Maddie looked at Jane confused.

"That girl was my daughter, she was helping your son," Jane said walking out. "Are you coming?" Maddie looked at him with tears in her eyes for the hope that Danny was really still alive.

"Where is he?" Maddie asked as they entered the attic of the CBI building.

"He was here about an hour ago," Jane said looking around. "I'm not sure where he went from here." Maddie looked down as more tears welled in her eyes.

"Is he okay?" she asked afraid of the answer. Jane stopped and looked at her.

"He's thin," Jane said. "Very thin." Maddie's tears started to run down her face.

"Does he know we are here?" Maddie asked afraid that he might have left if he knew.

"Yeah, he knows, but he didn't leave. He promised my daughter that he would listen to us," Jane said smiling. "He doesn't break his promises either." Maddie smiled glad that they had taught him something worth everything.

"Do you know how to find him?" Maddie asked.

"You know don't you?" a voice asked from the other side of the room. Maddie jumped and looked around for where the voice had come from. It took her a few moments to realize what it was talking about.

"Yes, I know," she whispered as Phantom appeared on the other side of the room. Maddie smiled as a ring of light appeared at his waist and split revealing her son underneath the ghostly protector. "Danny, I missed you so much," Maddie said as she hugged him closely. Danny tensed and then gently hugged back as Maddie rubbed circles on his back.

"I was thinking that only Sam and Tucker were coming," Danny said smiling into her shoulder. Maddie noticed that he was slightly taller than her now and that you could feel every bone in his back. She traced patterns on his ribs and felt his backbone. Danny silently wished that this moment could last forever, but he knew that Masters was coming and soon everything was going to be a fight until the death sort of thing.

"They did come and I'm sorry," Maddie said sadly looking into Danny's eyes.

"For what? I'm the one that left," Danny said smiling at her. She started crying.

"For letting you get hurt before you left," Maddie said tears still in her eyes. "I saw you when the Wisconsin Ghost had shot you and injected something in." Danny froze looking at her.

"Do you know what it was?" he asked worry sketching across his face. Maddie looked confused before she realized that he didn't know that happened.

"I don't but I might be able to find out," she said smiling at Danny. "All I need is a lab and you." Jane smiled.

"I'm sure Lisbon can get us one," Jane said smiling as Danny looked nervous at his arm where Maddie was watching.

* * *

><p>"Why did they want us?" Tucker asked looking at Sam. Sam glared at him.<p>

"They might be trying to protect Danny," she said looking down at the ground. "He needs that if he was willing to fake his death. Someone is after him, and they might want to protect him as well." Tucker looked at her and smiled.

"Short notice flight to Sacramento from the hometown of Danny would seem rather odd wouldn't it," Tucker said grinning as he seen a black-haired teen walk though a corridor and turn down another hall. Sam looked up hoping it was Danny, but we afraid for the teen looked as if he would disappear at any given time. Tucker looked back at her and smiled. "I think that was the room where they had taken Maddie. He should be fine then." Sam growled and looked back at Tucker.

"Yeah, but then…" she was cut off as a flash of light caught their attention and they both looked in the direction of where the one black-haired teen had been.

"That was Danny," Tucker said smiling as he remembered the way Danny changed forms. "He is easy to find when he's a ghost," Tucker added smiling. Sam smiled knowing that he was at least still alive.

"Where do you think he is going?" Sam asked as she got up and headed over to where he had disappeared.

"Sam, he's ghost, we are not going to catch him," Tucker said as Lisbon came around the corner.

"You two," she said pointing at the two teens. "Come with me." They nodded and headed in the opposite direction of where their friend had disappeared into.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked as they entered some area where there was a lab. They looked around until they seen Maddie with a needle and an empty vile.

"Mrs. Fenton, what are you doing?" Sam asked as she entered a closed off room.

"Trying to figure out what Vlad did to Danny," she growled as she entered. Sam ran in after and stopped at seeing Danny sitting on a table kicking his feet out of nervousness. Maddie looked at her.

"Sam, you should wait outside, I'll be done shortly," Maddie said worry in her voice. Danny looked between the two and smiled.

"She can stay, I don't care," he said smiling as Sam ran up to him and hugged him.

**Sorry this is unedited. I'm tired. I was going to make the next chapter a bit different. Then I posted this got a different idea and changed my mind. Next chapter might not be for a while since I decided to change it. Thanks for the awesome reviews by the way. Keep them coming and it will help me think faster.**

**Danny: Why are you changing it?**

**Me: I had a better idea.**

**Danny: That's all you have**

**Me: Yes, now sit down and shut up**

**Danny: I'm in your head, so it doesn't matter.**

**Me: I'm evil, so watch your back.**

**Sam: Danny, remember her threat, she is still open to do it.**

**Danny: Being quiet now.**

**Me: XD**


	5. Blood and Ectoplasm

Disappearing Act

Chapter 4

"Danny, I don't think that…" Maddie began only to get a death glare from Sam.

"Can I talk to him for a bit?" Sam asked angrily. Maddie looked at her son and a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Can I get the blood sample first?" Maddie asked holding up the needle as Danny shuddered.

"Why?" Sam asked glaring at Maddie. Maddie frowned.

"Vlad injected something into Danny and he doesn't know what it is or what it does. I'm going to find out and hopefully get it out," Maddie said sitting next to Danny. Danny tensed and hesitantly held out his arm. Maddie smiled and patted it, then rubbed the alcohol pad on his arm to avoid infection. Danny gulped and watched she readied the needle to go into his arm.

"Will this hurt him more than just the needle stabbing his arm?" Sam asked looking at how thin Danny was.

"As long as I don't get too much, he should be fine," Maddie said grabbing the vile and getting it ready. She tied a tourniquet to his arm and watched as his vein slowly appeared. Danny winced as it was lightly glowing, Maddie gasped and Sam laughed. Maddie looked at her confused.

"What's so funny? My son's veins are glowing," Maddie said as she glared at Sam.

"It was Danny's face. He hates needles," Sam said as Danny glared at her now.

"So, they hurt," Danny defended. Sam started laughing again causing Danny to smile.

"You have been throw into so many walls, broken bones, and been cut up, and you are terrified of a little needle," Sam said laughing at the irony.

"I hate you," Danny said. "And I can't feel my arm."

"Sorry," Maddie said quickly as she slipped the needle into his arm. He winced as the needle entered his vein and glowing red blood entered the vile. As soon as it went in, it stopped glowing. Maddie gasped and smiled. "This is so cool."

"Great," Danny muttered as he pulled his arm away and bandaged it. "Glad to be of assistance."

"We are trying to figure out what Vlad injected into you," Maddie said taking the vile away. "Jane told me that you don't remember anything from that fight and whatever it is may be doing something to you." Danny signed.

"I hate my life," Danny mumbled under his breath. Sam heard it and was afraid that he was going to do something stupid.

"Danny, please don't say stuff like that," Sam whispered. Danny turned around and smiled at her.

"Don't worry," he said. Sam glared at him.

"You said that you hate your life," Sam said growling. Danny's eyes widen.

"Sam, my mom just took some of my half-ghost blood to run a test to see what my enemy injected into me and then was surprised at the fact that I even exist. How could you not say something like that? I'm fifteen and normal teenagers don't have to worry about this kind of stuff," Danny said smiling. "My life is one big joke."

"You aren't going to do something stupid," Sam asked hoping that Danny was only letting some steam off.

"Of course, Sam. Why would you think different?" Danny asked jumping off the table. His shirt had tightened, and Sam seen how thin Danny really was. "Ow, I don't feel good now."

"That's because you had just gotten blood taken and you are underweight," Sam said matter of factly. Danny glared at her.

"Ha, Ha, help me," he said smiling. Sam took his arm over her shoulders and helped him to where his mother had headed. "I want to know what she finds." Sam sighed and stopped.

"Danny, why did you fake your death?" Sam asked not letting him go anywhere. "Why didn't you tell us that you were at least alive?" Danny looked down and sighed.

"Sam, I didn't know what to do and just disappearing until I found out what Vlad was up to sounded like a good idea at the time," Danny said adjusting himself so he didn't fall over. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen. But according to mom, he did something to me before I left."

"We'll fix it, Danny," Sam said smiling and walking again. "He won't get away with it, and with us, he won't be able to get away with it. And I missed you a lot, Danny. Please, don't leave again." Danny smiled.

"I'll try not to," Danny said as they entered the lab area where Maddie was looking in a microscope.

"This is so cool," Maddie said looking back at Danny. "Your blood cells have a slight green in the hemoglobin that shows the hidden ectoplasm. Danny, do you think I could get an ectoplasm sample?" Maddie asked smiling at him. Danny looked up at her and gently smiled.

"I can try, but there is too much open space," Danny said looking around at the few passer bys. Maddie looked over to a closet.

"Here, come on," Maddie said grabbing Danny from Sam and leading him to the closet. "We can get it in here." Danny stumbled trying to keep up with her in his hazy state.

"Mom, slow down, I don't feel good," Danny said tripping again. "I know you are excited, but I can't keep up." Maddie slowed down.

"Sorry, Danny, It's just that this is very interesting," Maddie said turning slightly red. "I guess that it was very interesting and…"

"Mom," Danny interrupted. "I get it. But you are getting a little crazy," he said smiling. Maddie smiled back at him and sat him on the floor. She took out another vile and watched as Danny created the rings around him. The rings split to reveal Phantom underneath.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen," Maddie said smiling. She walked over to his arm as he tried to roll his sleeve up. "Here, just take the top off. Otherwise, you are going to have trouble getting it back on." Danny nodded and unzipped his suit. He stopped and Maddie gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes with worrying. Maddie looked confused and then nodded unsure of what to expect.

"Okay," Danny whispered while he started rolling his arm out. Maddie gasped realizing that he was afraid of showing her all the scars that he had gotten while he was protecting Amity and the ones that he had also gotten while on the run. She noticed that he was extremely thin and his ribs were showing. She reached out and gently ran her hand over his chest. It had an extremely slow heart beat and he was lightly breathing. He gave her a worried look until she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Maddie said turning around and grabbing the vile and needle tears in her eyes. "I didn't think…"

"Mom, don't, okay," Danny cut in. "Please, I don't want you to be sorry. It's okay," Danny said smiling. Maddie bit her lip and nodded looking down at the arm again, the previous needle mark still there.

"I'll need the other arm, Danny," she said walking over to the other side. Danny nodded and put that half back up and only took this one down a bit, keeping the rest hidden. Maddie gave him a confused look and Danny just smiled. "You are going to have to put it completely down so I can get to the vein easier." Danny frowned and looked down.

"I…" Danny began only for Maddie to put her fingers on his lips.

"Please, Danny," she said looking deep into his eyes. "I need this to make sure that you are okay. It may have been almost a year ago, but something may be seriously wrong and if we don't find out what it is Vlad can still hurt you." Danny bit his lip and then nodded taking the sleeve off. The sight that met Maddie's eyes was horrible. "What happened?"

"It happened in the Portal, when I became Phantom," Danny said looking down at the toasted flesh. It was black and burned down to where in some spots you could see the charred bone. Maddie slowly reached her hands to his arm and slowly ran her fingers down. "I can't feel anything unless my suit is on." Maddie looked up confused.

"Your suit is part of you," Maddie said running her fingers up to the area where his skin came back to life and he shivered at the gentle touch.

"That I can feel," Danny said smiling. Maddie looked up and smiled. She grabbed the tourniquet to tie around his arm. She watched as his hand lay there limply as she stuck the needle into the vein that popped up. Danny winced but otherwise remained still. She took the vile and filled it with ectoplasm.

"There all done, now I can see what Plasmius may have injected into you," Maddie said looking at the ectoplasm that was still glowing, but did die down a bit.

"Cool," Danny said changing back. His arm turned back to normal as Maddie stared at it. "I don't know why it only shows up in my ghost form," Danny said seeing her confused look.

"Because that is the dead form, it is showing what happened," Maddie said with tears in her eyes. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay," Danny said holding her hand. "There is nothing wrong, this is normal for me and I wouldn't change it for the world." Maddie smiled and kissed him on the head.

"I love you so much, and I missed you," Maddie said hugging him against her.

"I know, it's…" Danny began, but his eyes turned green, and he looked confused then doubled over in pain.

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked catching him before he fell.

"I don't know," Danny mumbled looking up at her with sad eyes. "But I don't feel too great."

"How long have you felt like this, Sweetie?" Maddie asked feeling his head. "You don't feel like you have a fever, but you are half ghost so maybe you do when you should feel a little colder."

"For a while," Danny said still holding his stomach. "It hurts really badly." Maddie looked into his green eyes.

"Your eyes are green, so whatever Masters suck in you, affects your ghost half," Maddie said watching as blue swirled into them and they cleared out and his eyes were once again blue. "It's like it's trying to tie your ghost and human halves together so there is only one form." Danny looked at her panicked.

"But…" he was cut off when Maddie stopped his talking with her hand covering his mouth.

"We will fix it," Maddie said smiling at her baby. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." Danny let a small smile come across his face as Maddie pushed some of his hair out of his face. "Don't worry, we will get it and you will come home," Maddie said lovingly to him. Danny smiled back.

"Okay," he said as Maddie got up and out his ectoplasm samples under the microscope. She gasped and looked back at him.

"This is amazing. The samples have a red tint in the middle, similar to your blood cells, only vice versus," Maddie said smiling at him. "This is amazing." Danny smiled and Maddie motioned for him to look.

"It looks weird," Danny said looking in the scope. "Wait, what are the bright glowing things next to it?" Maddie paused and moved him away to look.

"Danny, that's what shouldn't be there," Maddie said looking at him. "I need to look at them better. I didn't see them in your blood sample, so whatever it is, it is only present in your ghost half."

"So, it's dormant in my human?" Danny asked looking back up at her. Maddie smiled.

"Yes," she said. "I don't know what it does, but I need to figure out what it is." Danny nodded and then smiled up at her.

"I have never really gotten the chance to see what being half ghost does. I was afraid to tell you guys, now I can see," Danny said smiling at her still. She smiled back.

"You're quite interesting, Mr. Fenton," she said in a formal manner. Both started laughing again.

"I needed that," Danny said holding his side and hurting from the disuse of it. Just as they had gotten control of themselves Lisbon walked in.

"Danny, I need to know what you were doing when you got here," Lisbon said authority lanced in her voice. Danny stopped smiling and looked at her confused. He looked down and opened his mouth. Maddie stopped him.

"Wait, can this please just wait for a little bit?" Maddie asked hoping that maybe some time would help Danny to trust again. Even though he seemed fine, she could see right through his little mask. He was still untrusting, but he needed help and this was a time where they really needed to show him that. Lisbon looked back at Danny who was still staring at the ground.

"Danny, I need to know," Lisbon said walking up to him. "What were you doing when you first got here?" Danny bit his lip.

"You know how Mason owned a gas station?" he asked looking at her eyes. She nodded. "Well, he caught me trying to take some food…" Lisbon smiled.

"It's okay, he didn't press any charges and I don't have to tell exactly what happened, I just need to know so I can count you out," Lisbon said smiling at him. Danny bit his kip again and stumbled over his words.

"He asked how I got in and I just kinda panicked. He wasn't mean or anything. He walked up to me and grabbed a loaf of bread from a store shelve and handed it to me. He said that just because I was from the streets didn't mean that I could change the world," Danny said smiling a little. "He said that everyone has potential, but few are the ones that can achieve it. It was weird, but then he said that someone told him that there was going to be a teenager that comes that was going to change the world. I think I know who that was," Danny said smiling bigger and looking at Lisbon. "I just thought that. She planned this all out." Lisbon smiled.

"I think she did," Lisbon said smiling at him. "She wants to make sure that you get the justice you deserve. That's good, now you have no reason for it, and we can move on."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Maddie asked putting a protective hand on Danny's shoulder. "What do you mean by reason?" Lisbon sighed.

"My boss thought that he did it and wanted us to arrest him. Now that I know he has no reason, I don't have to pursue it," Lisbon smiled. "I have everything I need now. Danny, if you want, we can help." Danny smiled.

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Danny smiled as Maddie gave him a reassuring squeeze and then turned him around and hugged him. He tensed then relaxed and Maddie frowned at the feel of his ribs and back bone through his shirt.

"We should get some lunch, how we go together, just the two of us?" Maddie said smiling at him hoping for some time with him alone.

"I missed breakfast," Danny whispered and Maddie paled.

"Danny, please promise me something," Maddie said and Danny looked up afraid, but nodded. "Don't skip meals and eat at least three to four times a day. I hate seeing you like this. You look like a single touch would make you fall apart." Danny bit his lip.

"I promise," Danny said then smiled. "It can start now." Maddie beamed at him and hugged him again.

"Good, now Lisbon? Do you know of any good places?" Maddie asked.

"What about Sam and Tucker?" Lisbon asked looking at Maddie. Danny looked between the two.

"We can't leave them, Mom," Danny said. "They can come. They have been with me since I started this whole ghost hunting thing anyway." Maddie smiled.

"There is a small café across the street," Lisbon said. "I'll tell them that they can come back in here." Danny smiled.

"This should be interesting," Danny said as Tucker and Sam come in. Tucker stopped afraid to come in and Sam ran up to Danny and hugged him. "Ow, Sam, that was my arm," Danny whined when Sam grabbed it.

"Yeah, well next time don't run. Then I might be nicer every time I see you," Sam growled and Danny grinned.

"I can do that then," Danny said as they headed out. "Tucker, are you okay?" Tucker shook his head.

"Dude, it's great to see you again," Tucker said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Danny's smile faltered, but then came back.

"Tuck, why do you seem so down?" Danny asked putting an arm around his shoulder. Tucker looked at Danny's thin hand and back at his own.

"Dude, have you seen yourself?" Tucker asked looking sadly at Danny. Danny only smiled.

"Yes, I have and I know, but can we pretend for today that right now we are the crazy teens trying to save the world without everyone knowing?" Danny asked bringing his friend closer. Tucker pushed him away.

"How can you act like nothing happened? You left," Tucker said angrily. "And now you act like we have already forgiven you." Sam came up from behind him.

"Tucker, I already did," Sam said looking at Danny who only looked down. "Just chill and chew him out later. That's why he's acting like that. I was waiting until we were all together and then give him a piece of my mind," Sam said glaring at Danny who smiled. Tucker smiled back at them.

"I can deal with that," Tucker said putting his arm around Danny while Sam did the same and then smash him between them.

"Hey," Danny said smiling at his friends. Maddie smiled as they walked to the elevator like that.

"You guys are gonna get into trouble," Maddie said as Danny ran Tucker and Sam into the doors of the elevator.

"Ow," they both said glaring at Danny who only smiled at them. Sam then kicked his leg while Tucker laughed at him.

"Jeez, Sam," Danny said rubbing his shin. "That really hurt." Sam smirked.

"You ran us into the elevator," Sam said. Tucker laughed.

"Yeah, so that was our revenge," Tucker said smiling as they all entered the elevator. Danny smiled at the few people in his life that were going to help him get out of this mess. Maddie smiled and entered while Jane followed.

"Mind if I join you?" Jane asked. Danny looked up and smiled.

"Nope," Danny said as Tucker smiled evilly and nodded to Sam whose smile then turned darker. Jane looked at them and then smiled knowing what they were planning for their friend. All of the sudden Danny screamed and Maddie looked over at the paled teens. Jane looked at them confused as Danny collapsed on the floor.

"Danny," Sam said kneeling next to him. "Danny, wake up. Are you okay?" Danny rolled over on his stomach and slowly pushed himself up.

"I think it's getting worse," Danny said looking at his mom as she kneeled in front of him. Sam starting rubbing Danny's back as Tucker just stood there unsure of what to do.

"Danny, I need you to grab my hand," Maddie said holding it in front of him. Danny looked at it confused. "I want you to use your right hand." Danny nodded and lifted his right hand hers. It took him a while to see that he had done it before he fell into unconsciousness.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking at Maddie.

"Whatever is attacking his system has gone into overdrive. I don't think its affecting anything, expect his sense of pain," Maddie said looking at her. "He's good at hiding his pain." Sam bit her lip.

"It might be because of always having to hide it from you guys and others," Sam said going around to the other side of Danny. "Tucker, can you help us carry him back up to the lab area where we can hopefully help him." Tucker nodded and grabbed Danny's legs while Sam and Jane picked up his torso and Maddie held his head up.

"We need to get him on a table," Maddie said urgently as Danny seemed to pale out more. "I think something is wrong with his other half." Sam looked at her and headed in the direction of the lab they were once using. They set him down carefully.

"I need to see that vile I was using earlier," Maddie said pointing back at the lab table. Sam ran over to get.

"What have you found?" Tucker asked helping Maddie moved Danny's arm around to show to hole where Maddie had taken some of his blood; however, where she had taken it from his ghost half was completely gone.

"The wounds from Phantom disappear quicker than the ones he may get when he is human," Maddie said watching as Danny's breathing steadied. Maddie put her hand on his chest and felt his heart steadily beating like nothing had happened. "Whatever is affecting is only going after his ghost."

"That's not good," Tucker said worriedly looking over his best friend. "He had never looked this bad. And he has had some pretty bad fights in the past." Maddie nodded as Sam ran back into the room. Jane stood watching as the teens took care of their expertly. Maddie helped when she needed to do something to get him to wake up.

"He's gonna be out for a while," Sam said looking at Maddie. "Phantom is trying to heal whatever the problem is, but he doesn't know what it is." Maddie bit her lip and looked at her sleeping son.

"I'll need to be alone in the lab for a while. I'm going to figure out what Plasmius did to my son," Maddie said getting up and going to the lab. Sam watched as she locked the door and shut the curtains.

"She isn't coming out until she finds out what is wrong with Danny," Sam whispered sitting by Danny and playing with his hair. Tucker stood there awkwardly. Jane smiled and left to tell Lisbon what was going on. Masters was going to be here at any time and they needed to make sure that he couldn't find Danny.

Masters was boarding his plane when someone ran up to him.

"Mr. Masters, I need your help with our project," the children said smiling. Masters looked down him in digest.

"I'm sorry, but I have places to be," Masters said and backed away glaring at the boy. His eyes flashed red and Masters' eyes went wide. "However, you can explain what your project is."

"It's about the famous Danny Phantom. He is the hero of Amity Park. I was hoping that with you living there, that you could give me some info that no one else had," the boy said grinning ear to ear. Masters looked at him confused as a girl's voice took over. "And if you hurt him, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Who are you?" Masters yelled and everyone the terminal looked at him confused seeing nothing in the wake of the young who disappeared. Charlotte smiled at her own little disappearing act, knowing that Danny and Jane thought she had gone back to the Ghost Zone. She had so much planned to save her hero and give him the title he deserved. And making Vlad's life hell was only the beginning as she switched over and flew over to the plane to make Masters' suitcases disappear during the flight so he had nothing when he got to California.

"Oh, Jane," a young blonde reporter called running up to him. "You said something on the phone about having something juicy for me. May I ask why you are helping out now?" Jane smiled.

"This kid deserves some justice, and the government may do a good enough job for me," Jane said as he walked her over to get some coffee.

"So you want to ruin his rep using the media," she deadpanned glaring at him. Jane smiled again.

"I think you would be happy to do this. Especially when you learn what he did to a fourteen year old kid, who also has been on the run for the past year from this guy," Jane said and the reporter perked up.

"Sounds interesting, whose rep will be on the line?" she asked looking at Jane's evil smile.

"I'm let that go later," Jane said as the reporter glared at him. "But I can tell you that the kid is a hero and many people look up to him, even if they don't know his entire story." The reporter smiled.

"This should be good then," she said writing a few notes down. "Can I interview the kid?" Jane's smile faltered.

"Maybe, if he wakes up and gives constant, I'm not telling anymore without him knowing," Jane said smiling again. The reporter looked up and pouted. "He is a good kid, so don't make him look bad, got that." She nodded.

"You said he was fourteen and some people consider him a hero. I would hate to ruin the rep of a hero," she said smiling. "Like I can respect, if you are giving him your own respect, then I can give mine. I know it's hard to get yours." Jane smiled.

"I'll call you when he wakes up," Jane said. "Try not to tell many people. The person we are going after might come after you." She smiled.

"You think I'm scared?" she smirked.

"He's already dead, and he can get things that normal people can't," Jane warned. "You have to be careful and wait until you have the entire story before doing anything with it." She nodded.

"You are willingly giving me something good," she said smiling evilly. "I can make it work." Jane nodded and left. She smiled. "This sounds interesting, but I still need more info so I can do my thing better."

Danny was scared. He had no idea where he was and what was going on around him. Everything was black, but he could hear the voices around him. He only wanted to sleep and the noises wouldn't leave him alone, they were everywhere. All he wanted was to be left alone. He didn't want to be Phantom and Fenton anymore. He only wanted to be him. A normal teenager with normal problems, but that was never going to happen. He looked around the darkness, seeing nothing. He could hear everything going on around him and all he wanted was for it to stop. He wanted to go home and be with the ones he protected and loved.

**I didn't edit this. Any mistakes can you tell me so I can fix them. Sorry it took so long I was busy and I had a bit of trouble going though this one. The next one should come faster. I'm getting writing it faster than this one was. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	6. Breaking Though

Disappearing Act

Chapter 5

"Sam, are you okay?" Tucker asked looking at the Goth's tear stained shirt.

"Danny has never been unconscious for this long," she said looking at him. "I can't lose him again. I just got him back." Tucker looked over at his best friend lying on the couch barely breathing anymore.

"He'll get through this. He always gets through these things," Tucker said patting her back. "He's strong."

"He'll get through this," Maddie said appearing in the doorway. "I know what happened." Sam and Tucker both looked up and gave her their full attention.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking at the vial she had in her hand. Maddie smiled.

"This is going to get rid of whatever Plasmius injected into him," Maddie said smiling. "The chemical he used interfered with Danny's transformation. Every time he went ghost, the chemical locked onto part of his ectoplasm and wouldn't let it change back into his human side. Ectoplasm hurts humans if it is injected. Danny's human half is suffering from ectoplasm poisoning. His body can't fix the problem because of that chemical. Phantom couldn't figure it out and started going into overdrive to fix the problem, which in turn ended with Danny getting poisoned." Sam looked at her confused.

"So whatever Vlad put in him, changed his cells so they can't protect his human self from his ghost self," Sam said looking at Maddie questioningly. Maddie nodded.

"Yes. When I looked at his cells under the microscope, I had seen that the ectoplasm was hidden under the hemoglobin of his blood cells. Then when I looked under at his ectoplasm, the human part was hidden under the ectoplasm cells. It was amazing," Maddie said looking over at her sleeping son. "Whatever was put into his system is attacking the proteins protecting him from his own ectoplasm." Sam looked over.

"So, that vial does what then?" Sam said looking at the brownish colored liquid.

"It will help his body make the protein that protects his two halves, it will help keep him from being poisoned by his own ectoplasm," Maddie said smiling. "Then I can take care of the poisoning, but with his healing, they may solve that on their own." Sam smiled.

"How long will take to work?" Sam asked looking up at Maddie. Maddie frowned.

"It shouldn't take very long," Maddie said grabbing another needle. "I need you to hold his arm so I can inject it." Sam nodded and they headed over to Danny who was now having a little trouble breathing. "The ectoplasm is affecting his breathing."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked as Maddie inserted the needle into his arm.

"Yes, he will be just fine," Maddie said as she emptied the vial into Danny's system. "Hopefully it won't take too long."

"What will the poisoning do then?" Sam asked as they watched Danny roll over and groan.

"It should reverse itself. Danny's immune system runs with ectoplasm. When I was testing it, his ectoplasm would protect his human cells from anything I added," Maddie said as they turned their head to a loud thump.

"Ow," Danny mumbled getting up and leaning against the couch. "That hurt." Sam smiled and sat next to him.

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked as Danny put his hand to his head.

"Other than the bruises that are going to be there from falling off the couch, yeah, I'm fine," he said smiling at her. Maddie smiled at her son.

"Honey, can you look up here for a moment?" Maddie asked kneeling in front of him. Danny looked up and Maddie seen the ectoplasm floating in his eyes die down and slowly disappear under his cells. "Amazing."

"What?" Danny asked looking back over at Sam. Sam smiled.

"She figured out how to fix whatever Plasmius put into your system," Sam said smiling at him. He looked up at his mother.

"It was destroying the protein keeping your ectoplasm from poisoning you," Maddie said smiling at him. "So you were suffering from ectoplasmtic poisoning. Which can be very painful, your father had it at one time and we had to stop messing with it until we fixed it." Danny smiled at her.

"Thanks, mom," Danny said smiling at her. She smiled back and the helped Sam and him back up. "Now we have a murderer to catch and someone to avoid."

"I got that taken care of," Jane said smiling at the hybrid. Danny looked up and smiled. "I have a reporter that is willing to help us out on ruining his rep. She's good and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty."

"Who?" Danny asked walking over to Jane. Jane smiled.

"Her name is Summer Edgecombe," Jane said smiling. "She has a knack for making people look bad." Danny smiled.

"That's good," he said as he sat down on Van Pelt's chair.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Maddie asked kneeling in front of him. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just tired," Danny said slowly. Maddie looked at him and guessed that he was still healing.

"She wants an interview," Jane said looking at Danny. "I told her that only if it was okay with you."

"As long as she doesn't get all annoying," Danny said as Maddie grabbed his hand and started taking his pulse. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that you are okay," Maddie said thinking. "You pulse is a little slow, but that may come with the fact you are half ghost." Danny smiled.

"If you ask Sam, she can tell you that. I can't remember what it was," Danny said as Jane left. A few moments later, Lisbon entered watching as Maddie checked Danny's breathing and heart rate.

"How is he?" Lisbon asked walking up to them. Danny smiled at her. Maddie looked up.

"His breathing is getting better," Maddie said smiling at her son.

"I could hear it from the other side of the glass," Lisbon said getting a confused look from Danny.

"My breathing was bad?" Danny asked looking at his mom. Maddie smiled.

"It sounded like there was a ton of liquids in your lungs, but that came from ectoplasmtic poisoning," Maddie said standing up. Danny still was confused.

"Plasmius gave you something that stopped your body from making the protein that kept your halves apart," Maddie said smiling. "It was very interesting, I would do more on it, but for right now, I think I can deal with I learned." Danny smiled.

"Okay then, what exactly happened to me then?" Danny asked happy that they figured it out.

"Your ghost half was poisoning your human half," Maddie said and Danny made an 'o' face.

"That was a lot easier to understand than what you were saying to begin with," Danny said as Sam, Tucker, and Maddie shook their heads. Lisbon watched in amusement.

"This is a conversation I never thought I would hear," Lisbon said smiling at Team Phantom. Tucker laughed.

"This is pretty much our everyday lives," Tucker said grinning ear to ear. Maddie looked at him confused.

"So now that this has been done, what do you expect us to do now?" Danny asked looking up at Lisbon.

"I have a lead on who would want Mason dead, and it just so happens to be someone you know," Lisbon said smiling. "He wasn't very careful when trying to buy his store a couple weeks ago." Danny paled.

"That's about the time I got here. He was following me and knew I was there," Danny said quietly looking down. "But I don't get it. If he knew, then why didn't he come after me?" Lisbon looked up.

"He may have thought that he wasn't getting that close, but when you arrived at the crime scene and disappeared, it caught his attention. We put a BOTLO on you and he may have read it," Lisbon said. "We could use that to our advantage, and whatever Jane plans on doing." Danny smiled.

"I know what he plans, and so far it sounds pretty good," Danny said. "First though, I need to talk to Tucker and Sam. They wanted to yell at me and I think that we should get that over with." Maddie and Lisbon smiled as Danny walked over to his friends and lead them to an interrogation room.

"I think that we should get planning farther," Lisbon said looking at Maddie. "You wanna help?" Maddie smiled.

"He went after my son; yes I want to help," Maddie said smiling at her. Lisbon handed her a file.

"This is everything. Jane came up with a ton of things to ruin Masters' rep, and it's pretty interesting," Lisbon said smiling. "You might not think its good, but it's a great way to ruin his rep." Maddie smiled and looked down at the file.

"He didn't actually do these things right?" Maddie asked hoping that Vlad didn't harm her boy like that.

"From what he told us, no Masters didn't. But he said that he cloned and kidnapped him several times," Lisbon said. "That's what we are implying to a judge, since we would have a good case in it." Maddie smiled.

"Danny wouldn't have to lie either," Maddie said looking though the papers. "Did Danny say anything else?" Lisbon looked down.

"Danny is a good kid, most likely better than a lot of kids I have worked with, but he is still a teenager and will always have that kind part," Lisbon said looking into Maddie's eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," Maddie said glaring at her. Lisbon sighed.

"Can you ask him? He has to be the one to tell you. It'll help him," Lisbon said handing her another file. "This will give some, but the rest has to come from Danny." Maddie bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered taking the file and going to find her son.

* * *

><p>"Danny, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam yelled as the hybrid shrunk back. Tucker smirked as Sam ripped Danny up one way and down another. "You were gone for almost a year and then don't even tell us everything. What the crap? You left without saying anything and then never came back. Instead we had to find you, and do you know how much stress and worry we went through?" Sam kept yelling. Danny looked at Tucker shook his head.<p>

"Dude, I want to rip you one too. After she's done, it's my turn," Tucker said smiling as Maddie walked in.

"Guys, I know you want to rip Danny up for leaving, but for right can we work on this?" Maddie asked smiling at the relief looking Danny was giving her. She smiled. "I want to be part of this anyway." Danny tensed and playfully glared at his mother.

"Not funny, she has threatened to kill me several times already," Danny said smiling at his friends who smiled back at him. "However we have something that needs done, so chewing me out is going to have to wait." They all started laughing.

"It's okay, Danny," Sam said quietly leaning on top of him. "It won't be any time soon." Danny went wide eyed and everyone started laughing again.

"You know, that actually worries me," Danny said slowly backing away as Sam's grin turned colder. Sam started to slowly approach him and he backed into a wall.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt until it stops," Sam said as she stalked after Danny. Danny gulped, and then an evil grin came to his face. Sam stopped and looked at him strangely.

"Or we can avoid the entire mess," Danny said grinning and walking over to Sam. Sam backed away a little not sure what Danny was planning. Everyone watched as Sam ran into the wall as Danny grinned at her. "Don't worry, Sam," he whispered sweetly into her ear. "You'll only be paralyzed until you get over your shock," he said then back away as he caught Sam falling. "See," he said kneeling in front of her and smiling. She looked up at him and slapped his shoulder.

"That was so not cool," Sam said glaring at him. Danny smiled and backed away turning around to everyone's jaw dropped looks. He calmly walked over to his mom who was smiling at how the teens were back to their normal goofy selves. "You are so going to get it." Danny just grinned as Tucker came up from behind him and took him into a head lock.

"Yeah, and then I get to chew you out too without having to worry about anything," Tucker said smiling at his friend as he tried to get away. Then remembered he could go intangible and got away from Tucker. "Dude, not cool." Danny grinned.

"So," Danny said as Jane entered the room.

"You guys are entertaining," he said smiling. "I talked to the reporter and I told her that we can set something up for tomorrow. She said okay, so we are going to meet her at a warehouse that the police have taken from a couple drug dealers. Lisbon set it up so we don't have to worry about anything." Danny smiled.

"Great," he said then looked at everyone who was confused. "What? You guys didn't think we didn't have some kind of plan to destroy Vlad, did you?"

"Dude, you never plan ahead, that was usually us," Tucker said grinning. "You just knew how to plan right then and there for anything that went wrong."

"Real supportive guys," Danny said playfully glaring at them. Everyone smiled.

"So what is your plan anyway?" Sam asked smiling at Danny. He smiled.

"Good question," Jane said looking at Danny. "Care to explain?" Danny nodded and gave them their part of the plan.

* * *

><p>"Wait what are you doing?" Masters asked looking at the several reporters around him.<p>

"We want to know about your next business deal. We heard that you were coming here for something big. Why don't you tell us what it is?" one yelled while others started shouting questions at him. He looked at them annoyed.

"NO!" He yelled as loud as he could. "Now get out of here, I'm not in the mood to deal with you people." Everyone looked at what usually was the calm and attention loving billionaire. "Daniel, I swear, I will find you and kill you for this," he mumbled under his breath as he walked from his plane.

"Sir, your limo is waiting out back, your bags have also disappeared," Caretaker said without expression.

"Wonderful, I have to go check something. Why don't you have the limo wait at the hotel for me," Masters said annoyed. "I need find someone first." Caretaker nodded and headed to the limo heading for the hotel and wait for Masters. Vlad smiled.

"So far, so good, other than I have to get new clothes, but that's not a problem right now," Vlad said transforming and flying up into the sky to look for Phantom.

* * *

><p>"Danny, what do you plan on doing talking to a reporter? All they are going to do is make you look like the bad guy in all this," Sam said glaring at her friend's smiling face. Jane looked at the two afraid Danny was going to get hurt by her.<p>

"Sam, first off, this was Jane's plan," Danny said passing the blame to the former psychic who glared at him. "Second, we don't have any other options other than running more." Sam's glare died and then went to the psychic. Jane smiled.

"I don't think I have ever really been scared of something, but you may have changed that," Jane said smiling. Sam grinned. Danny and Tucker sat back and watched their friend's cold smile.

"Just like everything, she's been cold to everyone, dude," Tucker said looking at Danny. Danny looked down.

"I never wanted to leave you guys, and honestly, I have no idea why I didn't come back and I was afraid of why I had even left. I can't remember, and I was afraid of that reason so I didn't come back," Danny said looking up as everyone stared at him. Jane walked forward determined to finish what he started earlier.

"It's okay, Danny. I want you to breath," Jane said smiling again that Danny was calming down. Sam and Tucker looked at him, while Maddie watched her son close his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked curious as to what Jane was doing to him.

"Hoping to hypnotize him so he can tell us what happened," Lisbon said quietly entering the room. "If we can find that out then we can help him better. He doesn't remember so Jane is going to see if he can get him to remember using this method."

"It won't hurt him, right?" Sam asked watching as Jane tapped Danny's shoulders and he opened his eyes slowly.

"No, hopefully it will help," Lisbon said watching. "But the last time, Danny freaked out on him." Everyone watched as Jane slowly backed away.

"Now, I want you think over the day before you left. You told me you were fighting Skulker. I want you to go over that fight," Jane said hoping to get something from Danny before he broke off again. Every time Jane did this, he was able keep Danny under longer and longer, but he always flipped out. Danny started, but then an alarm went off and Danny jolted up and started looking around.

"What happened?" Danny said looking around at everyone. Lisbon left quickly while Jane looked annoyed.

"I was trying to figure out what happened when you left," Jane deadpanned. Danny looked at him confused. "Guys, don't tell him, otherwise the little I can get to work won't anymore. His mental wall is hard enough to work with." Danny looked confused as Sam and Tucker giggled. Maddie smiled noticing how Danny seemed to slightly tense more and more and then stay like that. She sighed, knowing that was how he had always been since the accident.

"Okay then," Danny said looking over at Lisbon as she came in.

"We may have a problem, someone came in with a gun," Lisbon said looking at them. "We were able to get him down and restrain him, but we may have to finish this somewhere not in the interrogation room." Danny looked around forgetting that they were in the interrogation room.

"Okay," Danny said standing and getting dizzy. Maddie looked at her son worriedly.

"Danny, sweetie, are you okay?" Maddie asked afraid that she may have miscalculated the dose needed for her son's condition.

"Just got up too fast," Danny said looking at her and smiling. Everyone else left to go to the kitchen. Maddie bit her lip.

"I want you to come back to the lab," Maddie said grabbing her son's hand. He looked at her confused. "I want to double check and make sure that what I did worked."

"Okay," Danny nodded smiling at her. She missed his smile and hugged him again. "Mom, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he felt her tears go though his shirt.

"I just missed your smile so much," Maddie said into his shoulder. "I love you so much, Danny. Don't ever think anything different."

"I won't, don't worry," Danny said hugging her tightly. Maddie smiled and then backed away.

"We better get going," she whispered as they left. The officers were running around trying to figure out what exactly happened when the alarms went off and what the bad guys were after.

* * *

><p>"Jane, where do you plan on having Danny stay? He can't stay here and I'm afraid of keeping him with his family and them taking him back home before we can do anything," Lisbon said as her and Jane entered her office.<p>

"He can stay with me," Jane said smiling. Lisbon frowned.

"You have been sleeping upstairs," Lisbon said. "He can stay with Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, or myself. You can decide," Lisbon said glaring at him. "I don't trust you to keep him in one place without freaking him out over trying to get answer out of him." Jane frowned.

"Fine, I see your point, but I want to try before he goes with you," Jane said. "I want him to stay with you in case anything happens, and we don't want the rest completely in since they don't know the full story."

"Alright, you can bring him in here, and you have two more chances to try before I'm making you tell what you have been doing. He deserves to know what you have been doing in his head," Lisbon said glaring at him. Jane put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I'll go get him first," Jane said walking out to find them.

"Danny doesn't need to get this blown up in his face," Lisbon said sitting down and looking though the case file once more.

* * *

><p>"Danny, sit still," Maddie said trying to get her son's pulse. Danny was fidgeting and constantly moving unable to sit still for long.<p>

"Sorry," he whispered as he tried to sit still long enough for his mother to get everything she needed. Maddie sighed knowing he was restless.

"We'll do this later then," Maddie said giving up for now. "You won't sit still long enough for me to be able to get another blood test anyway." Danny went wide eyed.

"I don't want another needle in me," he whispered holding his arms. Maddie looked down.

"I won't need both, just your regular blood sample to make sure that what I did was working or if I need to give you another dose," Maddie said holding him down to keep him from running from her. "I promise it'll be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." Danny shook his head. "Danny, I've seen you fight as Phantom, it's just a needle. It'll hurt for three or four seconds if you don't think about."

"They still hurt," he mumbled as Maddie hugged him.

"I know, honey. But it needs done. Then once this is over, you won't need to have anymore needles unless something more happens. Alright?" Maddie said backing away out of the hug enough to look into her son's scared eyes.

"Okay," Danny said looking over her shoulder as Jane came back in.

"Danny, I need you to come with me," Jane said smiling. "Maddie, if you want to come, you are more than welcome to." Maddie smiled.

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked as her and Danny followed Jane.

"Lisbon's office," Jane said opening the door for the two to walk in. "Danny, sit on the couch. Maddie, can you stand behind me?" Maddie nodded as Jane pulled a chair in front of Danny who looked at him curiously.

"What are we doing?" Danny asked looking at Jane. Jane smiled.

"I need you to relax," Jane said tapping his shoulder. Maddie noticed Danny instantly relaxed and closed his eyes, looking peaceful. "I want you to only listen to the sound of my voice." Danny nodded slightly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Maddie asked as Jane tapped Danny's shoulder again and Danny slowly opened his eyes with a calm expression.

"Yes. Danny, I want you to think back to your fight with Skulker," Jane said as Danny leaned back into the couch farther.

"It was right after school," Danny began everything calm. "I had just gotten out of detention from the Box Ghost making me late for school. He was waiting until I was out from the school and in open air. I didn't know he was there until my ghost sense went off, and he blasted me into the ground. I changed into Phantom and took off after him." Jane nodded.

"What happened that caused you to get that scar on your right arm?" Jane asked before Danny broke the trance again. Danny leaned back further into the couch.

"It was in the fight. Skulker had a glowing green blade that he likes using. He cut at me and I had dodged, but then ran into a car parked on the side," Danny said his voice low and calm in the trance. Maddie bit her lip remembering that fight she seen. She could have helped, but she needed to get home and take care of the house. "I was slightly dazed and he cut at me again, I wasn't able to get out of the way in time and all I could do was turn around," Danny said as his hands began shaking. Jane noticed and tapped his shoulder. Danny relaxed and leaned back into the couch.

"What happened?" Maddie asked watching Jane steady Danny from falling on the floor.

"I usually don't have them this relaxed, but Danny has a mental barrier that makes my job harder," Jane whispered as Danny's eyes remained closed and seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

"Why would he have that then?" Maddie asked as Danny's body slowly took back some control to sit up.

"He said that he was controlled at one point in time," Jane said. "Nothing he did was in his own control and he wasn't too happy about that. His mind created a barrier so it didn't happen again. But what I'm doing is slowly getting by it instead of just tearing it down. He has it for a reason and I don't want to tear it down just in case he needs it."

"Okay," Maddie whispered as Jane looked back at Danny and tapped his shoulder again.

"He was coming back at me and I needed time to get turned back around," Danny said in a monotone voice that scared Maddie. She looked at Jane who was frowning at the result he got. "When I was able to flip back around, he cut at me again and I shot an ecto-blast at him knocking him back enough for me to use the thermos to catch him. He threw the blade again and it came and stabbed my leg. I went down and was having trouble getting back up. Sam came around the corner and helped me when she seen me." Jane stopped him. Maddie looked at him.

"Danny, open your eyes," Jane said watching the teen. Danny slowly opened his eyes. Jane frowned as they glowed green. "Danny, I'm going tap your shoulder and when I do, you'll going to wake up from this trance," Jane said slowly as Danny slightly nodded. Maddie bit her lip afraid of what was going to happen. Jane slowly reached over and tapped Danny's shoulder. His head came up and he tensed once more, taking in his surrounding and looking everywhere for anything that might be a threat.

"What?" Danny said looking back at Jane and his mom. Maddie smiled glad nothing went wrong. Jane smiled since he was finally able to get over without hurting him or having to completely tear down the wall.

"Next time should be easier. Then we can figure out what happened," Jane said glad he didn't push his luck. Danny looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said looking over at his mother who was trying not to laugh. Jane smiled.

"I have been trying to get you to remember what happened when you left," Jane said only getting a confused look from Danny. He sighed. "In order to do that, I have been trying to hypnotize you. It worked without you flipping out on me this time."

"What you were what?" Danny asked completely lost. Maddie walked to him.

"He was trying to help you remember," Maddie said looking into his frighten eyes.

"But," he stuttered looking at Jane. Jane smiled at him.

"Don't worry, your mind has it blocked to where anyone can get to would be your memories which is all I need. I can't get you to do anything," Jane said. "I know about Freakshow and what you told me. I would never take advantage of you like that. But we needed to know what happened, so I've been trying to get you to where I can at least get into your mind. You are the hardest one I have ever had." Danny looked back at his mom. She smiled at him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, sweetie. I'll make sure I'm in here with you the entire time he is," Maddie said hoping that Danny would let them in again when Jane was ready to try again. Danny looked between the two unsure of what to say. He felt betrayed, but also some hope that he might be able to learn what happened before he left and why he really left. That reason was what scared him the most.

**I have a lot of people alerting this story. Thank you it makes my day! I'm sorry this wasn't put up earlier. I had writer's block and it was driving me slightly insane. then a friend told me about a story I was a little afraid to read because of how long it was. ended up reading it and stayed up all night...I was annoyed in the morning.**

**Danny:That was your problem**

**Me: You are going to get hurt in a moment boy**

**Danny: You're the one having issues with the bold**

**Me: IT won't stay!**

**Danny: Not my problem**

**Me: It will be here in a minute**

**Danny: *runs away***

**Me:*Awkwardly watching him run into door***

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**_Please read and review so I know about anything that may not make sense, I can't try to fix it, unless its one of those odd things I plan on explaining later. Now its edited, and if there is anything I may have missed, please do tell so I can fix it in case I missed it!XD Thanks for reading and please review, maybe I will get the next one up sooner!_**


	7. Connecting and Nightmares

Disappearing Act

Chapter 6

"Masters is here," Rigsby said walking into Lisbon's office where Jane, Danny, Maddie, and Lisbon were at. Danny was tense. Maddie started rubbing his back knowing that they really needed to know, and in case Masters had done threatened someone that they don't know about.

"Okay, I want you to follow him, use that tracking device Maddie brought to find Danny. The one that won't give away the location," Lisbon said as he was about to ask which one.

"So, not the Boomerang," Danny said smiling up at them, but still a little tense. Maddie looked at him and smiled as the said device came back around and hit him in the back of the head. "What the…."

"Tucker was just outside the door," Rigsby said smiling while Danny picked up the device and glared at it.

"Guys, you know where I am," Danny said glaring at the door where his friends were at. Rigsby looked confused but shrugged it off.

"How do you plan on tracking Masters using this then," Rigsby asked as Sam handed him the Fenton Ghost Tracker.

"Remember how Jane said that Danny had something making holograms," Lisbon said watching as Jane glared at her. "They weren't holograms, they were actual ghosts, according to Danny, Masters is half-ghost." Rigsby looked at Danny like he was nuts.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Rigsby asked walking over to her. She glared at him.

"I'm fine, but you won't be unless you do what I told you. I've seen enough proof to believe him," Lisbon said walking over to Danny and handing him the case file. "He's a good kid that got caught up in something out of this world." She smiled at him and he smiled back looking down at the file that he had created on Plasmius.

"Okay, Boss," Rigsby said watching as Danny looked at down at the file check it over and then hand to him.

"You can't tell anyone what's in that file," Danny said glaring at Rigsby. "There are things in that file that will get you killed. Whether you are a cop or not, the ones who will come after you don't apply to this world's rules and laws. Not even the laws of Physics." Rigsby raised his eyebrow at the serious tone Danny was using. "Phantom can't protect you for very long when he can barely keep himself safe from his enemies." Rigsby looked at him confused.

"Who is Phantom?" he asked looking at Lisbon. Lisbon smiled.

"A ghost helping us out," she said gathering some things. "Danny, you are staying with me and Van Pelt will be taking your friends and mom to a hotel. She will stay on detail there with Cho." Danny looked at his mom who was glaring at Lisbon.

"I think I can take care of my own son," she growled grabbing Danny's hand. Danny yelped in surprise. Lisbon stopped them at the door.

"I know you can, but if Masters finds him, he won't be able to find you. He can use you against Danny. Then we would get nowhere, but if Danny stays with me, Masters won't be able to find him easily and won't know that you are here," Lisbon explained hoping Maddie would understand that part of their reason. Maddie sighed looking at Danny who was looking up at her with sad eyes. She smiled at him.

"Okay, Danny, I want you to listen to Agent Lisbon," Maddie said to him looking into his eyes. "And make sure to keep your promise." Danny smiled.

"I never break my promises," Danny said smiling. "I already promised a little girl that I was going to work with them." Maddie smiled knowing who it was.

"I want you to also keep the one you made to me as well," Maddie said hugging him. Danny smiled.

"I will, don't worry," he said hugging her back. Lisbon smiled glad that Danny had a caring family unlike the few people on her team including her. "Can I go talk to Sam and Tucker then?" Maddie smiled and looked at Lisbon.

"Yeah, go ahead, but we will be leaving in a few so make it quick," Lisbon said getting her bag out and putting some files that she had on her desk in it. "Can I ask you something?" she said looking at Maddie who turned around to her.

"Yea," Maddie said smiling at her. "I'm not mad, I can see why. But it's not what you told Danny. I don't blame you. I wouldn't have though. I know he is needed and if Vlad is involve then, Danny would be in a lot of trouble. Right now, it's safer for him to stay with someone who Vlad can't trace back." Lisbon smiled.

"You're a good mother, Maddie. Don't let anyone tell you different," Lisbon said. Maddie smiled warmly at her. "I was wondering what promise you were talking about. That way I know what to expect." Maddie smiled.

"I made him promised to eat all three meals. He is so thin," Maddie said looking down. "If I was a good mother, Danny wouldn't look like he does now." Lisbon smiled.

"You care, that is what matters. My mom was killed by a drunk driver," Lisbon said. "I was twelve and I had to take her role in the house." Maddie looked up at her.

"It was more than just that wasn't it," Maddie said. Lisbon looked down and nodded.

"It's in my past. However, you are a good mother who raised a selfless child. Those are hard to find these days. He's a great kid. You did a great job," Lisbon said smiling. Maddie smiled.

"Thanks, glad they turned out okay," Maddie said as they watched Danny run out of the room where Sam and Tucker were. A combat boot following. "However, his friends are scared to death for him. So am I, knowing what he does." Lisbon smiled.

"Not many parents can say they raised a true hero. You went and raised a true protector," Lisbon said smiling at Maddie while Danny entered.

"Sam's mad," he said looking at Lisbon. "She wanted me to stay with them. She may come after you, I would be careful." Lisbon smiled.

"I think I'll be okay, Danny. Let's go, Van Pelt will come later and take you to the hotel. Right now she is making sure that it's safe," Lisbon said smiling at Maddie who kissed Danny's head and hugged him again.

"Mom," Danny whined smiling at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetie," Maddie said as Danny followed Lisbon to the elevator.

"You want to get some dinner?" Lisbon asked looking at Danny who stiffened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thought of something," Danny said looking at her. "The day I left, I couldn't remember the entire day, however I do remember that I had left in the middle of school." Lisbon smiled.

"Jane told you what he was trying to do," Lisbon asked as the door opened to the ground floor.

"Yeah, I was confused until he explained why he was doing and what he did," Danny said smiling at her. "I'm glad he found a way to do that." Lisbon smiled.

"He told me about his troubles he had with you," Lisbon said looking at him and smiling. "He said that you have a strong mind." Danny grinned.

"With what I do, you kinda have to," he said as he got to the other side of the car looked around and passed into the passenger seat, scaring Lisbon who had just unlocked her door.

"Danny, did you have to do that," she said holding her chest. "You scared me." Danny grinned.

"It was fun and I didn't feel like waiting outside for you to unlock the door," Danny said still grinning. Lisbon got in and smiled.

"Keep grinning like that and your face is gonna get suck like that," Lisbon said and Danny laughed. "That and it was a little creepy."

"That's what Tuck said when I walked into the room to tell them who I was staying with," Danny said smiling. "I thought it would be fun to walk in grinning like a psycho." Lisbon laughed.

"You sure know how to make people laugh, Danny," she said starting the vehicle and heading out the gate. Danny smiled.

"I try," he said looking out the window and watching the stars. Lisbon listened as Danny told her about the stars and constellations, even going as far to point them out and tell about their history.

* * *

><p>Jane was walking out to get some late night food when he ran into Summer.<p>

"Jane, so I'm still going to meet the kid tomorrow, or did you change your mind?" she asked glaring at him. He looked at her confused.

"No we are still on. He is getting some rest before hand. He is a teen by the way," Jane said paying for his food and walking to a table where Summer followed him.

"So you are here to just get some food," she said looking down at his plate. Jane nodded and continued eating. "Can you tell me anything now so that I can start thinking of questions to ask this kid?" Jane stopped and thought a little.

"His family would be a good place to start, no names or anything, and then the events that lead him to take off. But I would stop there since there is some he doesn't remember."

"Or want to remember," she said looking over at Jane. Jane nodded.

"It's possible, but he would tell us anything. He promised he was going to work with us," Jane said smiling.

"You believe a teen will keep his word?" she asked looking at Jane as though he grew a three heads. Jane smiled.

"He doesn't break his promises," Jane said finishing and getting up. "I will see you tomorrow, Summer. Have a nice night," Jane said and walked out leaving the reporter there to wonder if it was worth it after all. Summer just sat there wondering what the kid did to get Jane to trust him completely.

* * *

><p>"The couch will pull out a bed," Lisbon said entering her home. Danny followed looking around remembering the last time he was here; he had shown her who he was.<p>

"Okay," Danny said sitting on the couch. Lisbon smiled as he crossed his legs and smiled at her.

"I will be leaving here in a few to get some Chinese," Lisbon said dropping her bag with the case files on her table. "Will you be okay here by yourself for a few minutes?" Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Danny said smiling. Lisbon looked at him and smiled.

"If you want, you can come," Lisbon said grabbing her wallet. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"I don't mind staying here," Danny said lying across the couch.

"Jane said he wanted to come over and see if he could continue," Lisbon said walking to the door. "Don't answer the door, Jane has a key." Danny nodded and smiled. "Is there anything specific you want, or will anything be fine?"

"I like General Tos's Chicken," Danny said smiling as Lisbon smiled back.

"Okay, I'll be back here shortly, when Jane comes, don't let him put you under until I get here. Now that you know, we don't know what will happen if you break again," Lisbon said exiting. Danny looked at her leaving form confused.

"I'm confused," he mumbled lying his head back down and staring at the ceiling falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Maddie smiled as they put her and Sam together while Tucker was in the connecting room with Cho.<p>

"I better call Jack and tell him that I'm not going to be home for a while," Maddie said taking out her cell she got after Danny disappeared. Sam looked over to her.

"You can't tell him where or why, and he can't tell Vlad anything," Sam said walking over to her. "He might tell and then Vlad will know where he is and if he is holding something over Danny's head, then we are all in danger."

"I know, once Danny remembers we can figure out what is really going on," Maddie said dialing home. Jazz answered the phone.

_Mom, where are you and what is going on?_

"Jazz, Sweetie, I'm going to be while before I go home. Okay? Everything is going to be fine. What's wrong?" Maddie asked hearing the strain in her daughter's voice.

_We couldn't find you and we were worried something happened to you. First Danny and now you, Mom, please we need you here too. _Jazz started crying. Maddie sighed knowing her daughter was worried about her and can't seem to think straight without Danny.

"Jazz, everything is going to be fine, I promise," Maddie said smiling. "Nothing to going to happen to me." She heard Jazz sigh into the phone.

_Dad is worried and has been pacing the house and not eating without you. Can we at least meet you somewhere so we can talk about whatever you are going though._

"Jazz, Sweetie, I'm fine don't worry. I do need to know something though," Maddie said as Sam looked at her confused.

_What is it?_ Jazz asked worriedly into the phone. Maddie could hear the strain in her voice and the pain.

"Has Vlad been by since I left?" Maddie asked and she could hear the confusion in her daughter's voice.

_No, why?_ Jazz said with a little hatred in her words. Maddie sighed.

"That means he knows," Maddie said looking at Sam.

_Mom, he knows what? Please tell me what's going on! _Jazz yelled in the phone.

"Sam, can you get them here, I think with a couple more people, we can get this done. And they can bring something that I was working before I left. It might be useful in trying to get Vlad," Maddie asked looking at Sam while Jazz was confused on the other end of the phone line. Sam sighed.

"I can call and they can go to the private hanger outside Amity," Sam said getting her phone out. Maddie nodded and told Jazz what to bring and what to do.

_Mom, what is going on? _Jazz yelled over the phone.

"I'll tell you when you get here," Maddie said smiling. "You love to hear it I know you will."

_I doubt it._ Jazz sighed. _I guess we'll see you whenever we get wherever you are._

"We are in Texas," Maddie said getting a confused look from Sam. She smiled.

_Okay, see you when we get there. Bye, Mom._

"Bye Sweetie, and please, be very careful and wear a Specter Deflector," Maddie said smiling. Jazz sighed and hung up.

"Texas?" Sam asked looking at Maddie like she grew some Alien arm out of her head.

"Vlad was listening in at home, I figured he had our home wired," Maddie said smiling. "He is going to think that's where we are. Now if you keep that plane quiet and no one knows otherwise…"

"Vlad won't know we are helping Danny," Sam said smiling. "Good plan."

"I thought so," Maddie said looking out the window and seeing the ocean beating against the shore.

* * *

><p>"Danny," Jane said looking at the sleeping ball on the floor next to the couch. "He must have been tired." Jane smiled as he walked over looking down at the teen. Then frowned. <em>He managed to put himself on the floor and then flipped around to face the door keeping his back to the couch. He buried hisself into the floor to where if I didn't know he was even here, I wouldn't have seen him.<em> Jane thought as he kneeled down to wake the teen.

"Danny, Lisbon is going to be here soon," Jane said shaking his shoulder. Danny's eyes shot open and he jumped up pinning Jane on the table. "Okay, next time Lisbon is waking you." Danny blinked and then let him go.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here," Danny said helping Jane back up. Jane smiled looking at the sad teen.

"Danny, it's okay, just relax," Jane said smiling. Danny glared at him.

"Lisbon didn't want you doing anything until she got here," Danny said smiling as Jane frowned.

"I know that," Jane said smiling. Danny sat down and listened. "But since I now know how to get it done, I think I have it under control."

"Jane, would you behave and listen to what I have you do," Lisbon said entering her home where Danny was half under. "I wanted him to eat first." Jane frowned and let go of Danny.

"I told you," Danny said as Jane looked at him strangely.

"You weren't even supposed to know what was going on," Jane said looking at Danny.

"Yeah, well, I could know, but not do anything," Danny said getting up and going to follow Lisbon to her kitchen.

"I guess half ghosts are different from humans in that," Jane said following them.

"Maybe," Danny said smiling at him. "I can be aware if I know about it. But I don't think you had me completely. I knew you were doing something, but since I had already trusted you with my secret, my mind didn't see you as a threat yet." Jane smiled at Danny.

"That makes sense," Jane smiled. "You trusted me and that probably helped getting you to where we are now. Otherwise, I most likely wouldn't even be here." Danny smiled.

"Probably," Danny said as he got out his food and started eating. Lisbon smiled as they began eating once again. Then her phone rang.

"I have to take this," she said looking down at the number. It was from the hotel. "Hello?"

_I was wondering if my husband and my daughter would be okay coming here._ It was Maddie and she sounded worried.

"That sounds pretty dangerous to have more people, but then again Vlad knows where they are," Lisbon said thinking out loud. "Getting them here is going to be a problem."

_Sam has that covered._

"You already have them ready to come here," Lisbon said and sighed. "Did you call on your home phone?"

_I told them that I was in Texas._ Lisbon laughed.

"That's a good idea," Lisbon said smiling at the plan she cooked up to keep them safe. "Yeah, I'll have my agents get them when they get here and then split you guys up enough to have you in different hotels to make it harder to track you."

_Okay, Jazz was really worried about me and I think she thinks I was going to do something stupid._

"You had lost your son, that doesn't surprise me. She didn't want to lose her mom and her brother," Lisbon said looking in the kitchen where Danny was glaring at Jane. "I think that her knowing where he is might show her that you weren't doing something stupid though." Lisbon smiled. "Good luck with them and tell me when they are on their way."

_Okay, thanks Lisbon._

"You're welcome," Lisbon said hanging up and heading back into the kitchen. "Danny, your dad and sister are going to be coming." Danny paled.

"No, they can't it's too dangerous," Danny said looking at her. Lisbon smiled.

"They will be fine. As far as anyone else knows they are going to Texas. They even think that. And Vlad doesn't know about it," Lisbon said smiling at him. Danny was tense and his eyes were darting everywhere. Jane tapped his shoulder and he relaxed then glared at him. "Also, it'll be safer for them here since Vlad won't know where they are going. I have an agent going to Amity to pick them up and check for any devices."

"Who?" Danny asked looking at Lisbon. Lisbon smiled.

"They will be fine, Danny, Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to them," Lisbon said walking to her living room. "Jane, you can start now." Jane smiled and tapped Danny's shoulder again and Danny tensed up again.

"I hate you," Danny said glaring at the back of Jane's head. Lisbon smiled as Danny sat on the couch.

"Danny, we need to know what happened and this is the best way to help you remember, and even the safest," Jane said smiling and sitting on the table in front of them. "Now I want you to relax on your own. This won't work right unless you do that. So take deep breaths." Danny sighed and inhaled deeply.

"I still don't like you," Danny mumbled as he slowly relaxed. Jane smiled and looked at Lisbon.

"I already told him he had a sense of humor," Lisbon said smiling.

"Okay, Danny, keep breathing and I'm going to count down from five. Once I reach one you are going to go into a sleeping state," Jane said holding Danny's shoulders. Danny nodded slowly and looked up. His eyes showed signs of sleepiness and he was still trying to glare at Jane. Lisbon smiled at that.

"He likes to annoy you, doesn't he?" Lisbon said sitting down next to Danny. Jane glared at her and then turned his attention back to the half aware teen.

"Five, Four, Three," Jane began slowly and calmly. Danny's eyes closed and his breathing was slowly down. "Two, One," Jane finished slower and then tapped his hand. Danny instantly fell forward in a sleep like state. "Good, now I want you to remember the time at school on the day you disappeared."

"It was English with Mr. Lancer," Danny began, his voice quiet with sleepiness tangled into it. "My ghost sense had gone off and I knew something was wrong. I raised my hand and lied to leave the room and find out what was going on. I knew that there was a danger in the school." Jane smiled and looked at Lisbon.

"He puts others before himself," Lisbon said smiling at them. Jane nodded.

"Danny please continue," Jane whispered keeping the peace and quiet. Danny tensed and Jane tapped him on the shoulder. "Nothing is going to get you here, I promise." Danny relaxed under Jane's touch and started back on the story.

"I ran through the halls trying to get where I could change and not have to worry about the security cameras catching me. Once I got out," Danny paused and then changed surprising Lisbon and Jane.

"Didn't expect that," Jane said as Danny's transformation passed over. "His rings were cold." Lisbon glared at him.

"What just happened?" Lisbon asked looking at Danny as he still seemed under but didn't continue the story.

"Once you got out," Jane whispered looking at Danny who was now in Phantom form.

"I found Skulker and Plasmius outside the school," Phantom began. His voice echoed, but still had the sleepiness tangled in it. "They were waiting for me. When they attacked, it sent me into the school and a whole was put in the wall by me. As I got up, Sam and Tucker came around the corner and grabbed me out of the way of an oncoming blaster. Skulker was attacking me while Plasmius was waiting for my parents to show up. He wanted to take my mom and then force me to his side. I had figured that out and shoved Skulker away as they came up to the school. Unfortunately, they thought that I was the one causing the damage and didn't think of the rest. I vanished there on the spot hoping to gian enough time to get to Skulker take him down and get Plasmius away.

It was all planned out until Plasmius countered sending me into the GAV where my parents had just gotten out. My dad shot at Plasmius for some reason first before me. It may have been because I was down and injured or he was mad at Plasmius for using him a meat puppet. I'm not entirely sure. My mom walked up to me and checked me over before looking around at the bigger threat. I think they figured I wasn't getting up anytime soon and deemed that Skulker and Plasmius were the bigger threat since they flew into the school. I got up and went after them. Sam had gotten Skulker into a thermos and Tucker was tracking Plasmius using the school's security system," Danny explained in his dulled voice. Lisbon looked at Jane with wide eyes on how much info was given. She had no idea what this kid really gave up to keep the town and those he loved safe. She wondered what happened right after he left and how everything seemed to fall apart when he did.

"Danny, I need you to relax and think about the fight with Plasmius before you decided you needed to leave," Jane said snapping Lisbon out of her musing.

"I had flown up over the school," Phantom began. "He was there waiting and I didn't see the flash coming. He shot a blast at my back and it sent me down. He began laughing and took out a needle saying that if I didn't join him, then I was no longer to be able to use my powers. I shot him before he could eject everything in the veil into me. I felt light headed, but I had to fight to keep my family safe. He started saying things that I couldn't understand and I…" Phantom said shutting his eyes tighter. Jane tapped him on the shoulder.

"Phantom, calm down," Jane said hoping calling him that would have more of an effect. It had an effect, but not the one he wanted. Phantom's eyes burst open and green light covered his eyes.

"Danny," Lisbon said as he stood and collapsed on the floor turning human once more. Lisbon walked over and realized that he was no longer moving and no longer breathing.

She immediately began CPR, but Danny wasn't responding and Jane was also out cold. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't know that Jane trigger a power response in Danny. Danny locked on him and took him for the ride of his life. Lisbon sighed as Jane was breathing, but Danny had changed once more into Phantom and was glowing a blue color that was a mix of his ice powers and then there was some of his green color mixed in.

"Danny?" Lisbon said quietly unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>Jane groaned as he woke up in some kind of park. He looked around and found himself looking into deep blue eyes.<p>

"Danny?" Jane asked confused looking around.

"Congratulations, you managed to get us stuck inside my head," Danny said annoyed. "Last time this happened was when I was trying a new power I found while on the run." Jane looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked as the scene around them changed and morphed into a destroyed Amity Park.

"You had done something to trigger my defenses," Danny said looking over the destroyed city. "Now we have to get though my mind to get back out."

"So now I get to learn what really goes on inside your head, while literally being inside your head," Jane said looking confused.

"Yep, let's go. I've been through this once, but it is always changing and I have a feeling that we are nowhere near the exit," Danny said walking out onto the streets only for them to change into regular old Amity Park. Jane looked confused as Danny sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I made you panic and this was the only defense your mind could think of," Jane said looking around at the constantly changing scenery.

"I guess, but there are secrets that I have yet to even tell my friends," Danny began. "This is going to be one the worst rides and you are going to see things that no longer exist in our timeline or this world." Jane watched as Danny looked back over his shoulder at a destroyed Amity Park. A dark figure laughing in the distant and a horror filled scream rang though the air.

**I didn't even see that coming.**

**Danny: you were off in space and on autopilot during exams. And still managed to ace most of them.**

**Me: What's your point? I can't pay attention and get good grades**

**Danny: I wanna know how the heck you do it. I fight ghosts daily and all you do is goof around**

**Me: And yet I no longer care**

**Danny: At least you didn't blow up your lab.**

**Me: I remembered the steps and what the chemicals were, so I deserve a good grade for that.**

**Danny: You also can't spell**

**Me: Have you seen those words. Spectrophotometer? Not even my spell checker thinks that right**

**Danny: And yet it is**

**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Mentalist. Any errors can be said because I don't feel like editing this one. Well the first part is editing when I had to go back and get back on track of what I was thinking. The last half just kinda come randomly... I hope you have a wonderful week!**


	8. Landing and Breakfast

Disappearing Act

Chapter 7

"Who was that, Jazzy-pants?" Jack asked as Jazz glared at the phone.

"Mom wants us to go to Texas," Jazz said annoyed. "I think she broke. Danny has been gone for almost a full year, and she has finally lost it." Jack looked at his daughter.

"Well, we miss him. You can't blame her," Jack said sadly looking down. "I really miss him. I should have known something was wrong when he disappeared from school so often. I never thought that he would never come back. He always came back every other time. I should have known…"

"Dad, it's not your fault," Jazz said hugging her dad. "I lost my brother, but I'm afraid to lose mom." Jack hugged her as she cried once more. "Why didn't he come back?"

"I don't know, honey. I wish I did though," Jack said as a few tears slid down his face.

* * *

><p>"Why would they go to Texas?" Masters asked looking around his hotel room. "I don't get it; why would they go there?"<p>

"Maybe they have more info than we thought about the Child?" Skulker said looking at his employer.

"They do have trackers that can find him," Vlad said annoyed looking around his room. "I have some other business to attend before that. I need some evidence from the police before I can leave to see what they have found." Skulker frowned.

"What did you do now?" Skulker asked looking annoyed at his boss.

"I may have attacked a man that I thought had info on Phantom," Vlad said annoyed that he may have been wrong. "Now I have to cover the mess up." Skulker smirked.

"That's your problem, not mine," Skulker laughed. Vlad glared at him.

"You are going to Texas and I want you to find young Danny, and bring him here," Vlad growled throwing an ecto-ball by Skulker. Skulker glared at him and left mumbling under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Danny, where are we going?" Jane asked looking around at the green atmosphere. They had been thrown around going back and forth between a destroyed Amity Park and one that was completely fine.<p>

"I'm not entirely sure what you would call it, but I do know that I'm now in a freaking coma," Danny said annoyed. Jane just looked at him confused.

"Then what am I in?" Jane asked as the scenery changed into a wasteland of the Ghost Zone. Danny frowned.

"I don't know," Danny said looking around the Zone and watching as it went back to normal. "However, last time I ended up here, it never changed back and forth like this," Danny said as the scenery changed again into Amity Park completely fine. Danny looked back and they watched as a younger of Danny played in the park with a younger Sam and Tucker.

"We are in your memories now," Jane said remembering something from a book he read during his time as a psychic. "I remember reading about something like this in a book I have read. I didn't believe it could really happen, but after this, maybe it has some ground now." Danny looked up and smiled.

"Mind telling me how we plan on getting out," Danny said as the younger versions disappeared and then a memory of a ghost attacked happened. Jane looked up as Phantom smiled and attacked the threat. Danny smiled up at himself.

"I want things to go back to this," Danny said looking at Jane. "Where I could beat the ghost easily and not have to worry about everything flying out of my control. Now everything is falling apart." Jane looked over back at Danny who seemed completely different from the fighter above them. They were completely different from each other and Jane was having some trouble trying to see how these two were the one in the same.

"We'll get this figured out, Danny," Jane said reassuringly putting his hand on Danny's shoulder and kneeling in front of him. "You're a good kid, Danny. Don't let anyone tell you different, you have done more to help people than anyone else I know and you have a wonderful heart in you. Even when things get bad, you are still going to fight until your last breath fighting for something you believe is right." Danny smiled up at him. "It's your fight, Danny; you will win as long as you have people by your side and the determination to do what needs to be done."

"Thanks, Jane," Danny said as Phantom landed next to them.

"Hi," Phantom said happily. Danny and Jane looked back at him confused. "I'm not a memory like you thought; I'm actually your ghost side." Danny's mouth opened and Jane just looked confused. "What? Did you honestly think that Danny was one person? He's a ghost and a human in one body."

"That makes sense," Jane said standing up and looking at Phantom. Phantom smiled at them.

"You're not like Sam and Tucker described you," Danny said smiling remembering when he split himself. Phantom glared playfully at his human counterpart.

"That was so not me," Phantom said still glaring. Jane looked at the two confused. Danny smiled.

"I'm not lazy either, however, I do want to know what happened to my bed sheet," Danny said smiling at the annoyed Phantom. Jane watched as the two acted as best friends fighting over something that just entertains them.

"Good question," Phantom said smiling at him. Jane shook his head as both Phantom and Danny remembered what was really going on.

"You two work together and are completely at ease with each other, even if Danny here had no idea he was really two people," Jane said smiling as Phantom stood next to Danny. "How people never knew you two were one in the same was because you act so differently. That's why no one put two and two together. They had no idea that you would act so differently in another form."

"That would explain so much," Phantom said.

"And yet so little," Danny added looking at his ghostly counterpart. "We need to get out of here, have any ideas?" Phantom looked at him dumbly.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just other part of you," Phantom yelled. Jane looked at him confused.

"That…is confusing," Jane said as the three started walking again and the scenery changed into a destroyed Amity Park. "Can you explain why this happens?" Phantom looked at him with fear written on his face. Danny noticed and confirmed what he was thinking.

"A bad future," Danny whispered walking faster as Phantom followed like a lost little puppy. Jane watched the two walked off sadly. He followed as they walked up to an apartment like building with a space-ship like thing on top.

"Who lives here?" Jane asked as the teens entered with Jane following them.

"I do," they answered at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "We do." Jane smiled at them as they headed to a basement like place.

"So what are we doing here?" Jane asked as they went to opposite areas of the lab and then looked at each other confused.

"Hoping for something to help us out of this mess," they both said at the same time. "This is creepy."

"It's because you are the same person," Jane said as he looked over some of the devices on a table across the room. Phantom and Danny walked over to where he was.

"So since we are the same…" Danny began.

"We think the same ways and then we will say the same things," Phantom ended looking at Danny and smiling. Jane smiled at the two.

"Yes, where Danny has the human qualities which lead him to the area where he felt the strongest in when he entered to where Phantom has the ghostly qualities which lead him to the area where he felt the strongest. It was interesting how you two ended up going to opposite sides of the lab," Jane said to the confused teens.

"That makes sense," Phantom said as Danny looked a little longer before nodding. Jane smiled.

"You even think differently, but your personality is the same," Jane said smiling. "It's kinda interesting and yet hard to understand exactly where that will differ."

"Wonderful," Danny said looking at a snickering Phantom. "Can we find a way out of here now?" Phantom and Jane nodded and started looking around. Jane stopped and looked around the two teens neck for the necklace Danny had been playing with. He found it interesting when Phantom's was gold with green outlining it and Danny's was silver with blue completely outlining it.

"Take off your necklaces," Jane said smiling. "I might have an idea.

* * *

><p>Lisbon was busy. She had picked up Danny and put him on the couch and then turned Jane so that he was lying flat on the ground.<p>

"I have no idea what's going on, but I don't think it's anything that is too dangerous," Lisbon said trying to tell herself not to worry about the two. In the short time spent with Danny, she felt very protective of him, like she needed to protect him the world as he protects from the other. She didn't know why she felt like that, she just did. "I just hope you guys wake up soon. I don't want to have a bunch of people coming here and we have to move Danny somewhere else to keep him safe." That was when her cell rang. "Lisbon," she said into the phone casting a worried glance at Danny who was now in his human form and every few moments would change back into a ghost.

_Hey, Agent Lisbon, I was wondering if I could talk to Danny._ Maddie asked worriedly over the phone. Lisbon sighed.

"He is…busy at the moment," Lisbon said as Danny changed into his human form. "I may have to call you back later." She heard Maddie sigh into the phone. "He has eaten."

_Thanks, Lisbon._ Maddie had said wishing to speak with her baby boy. _I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then?_

"Yes, bye I have to go," Lisbon said and she hung up after Maddie said bye. "I hate having to lie to her, but I don't think she needs to know about this yet."

* * *

><p>"I remember you playing with this when you had first showed up. It was a nervous gesture, but it looks different here than it did then," Jane said while he looked at the necklaces as they glowed brighter the closer they got to each other.<p>

"You think that maybe that will help us get out of here," Phantom asked looking at Jane who was staring at the necklaces.

"Remember why I was trying to hypnotize you?" Jane asked smiling. They both nodded confirming that they did. "Well, once we find out what was missing, we can then go back."

"What makes you think that?" Danny asked.

"Just an idea," Jane said as he walked back up. The two teens followed him giving each other confused glances.

"Where are we going?" Phantom asked as they started heading to the outskirts of Amity. Danny watched as the sky grew darker and then a pink blast blew by them.

"I believe this is where that fight with Plasmius happened," Jane said as the two necklaces glowed and started being drawn to each other. Danny and Phantom felt the same pull until they both became one and the same.

"That was weird," Danny Phantom said looking down at his self in ghost mode.

"This is where we need to be," Jane said looking up at another Phantom fighting Plasmius. "This is what we needed to know about." Danny nodded and watched his fight from a different view point on the sidelines.

"Come Daniel, this is…" Plasmius began but was shot out of the air by an angry looking Phantom.

"Leave my friends and family alone," Phantom said angry scaring anyone within hearing range. Jane looked at Danny with wide eyes as Danny just stared at his self. Plasmius paused at the tone Phantom had used.

"That tempered of yours," Plasmius arrogantly. Phantom's eyes glowed greener and he charged up another ecto blast.

"You come near them again and I will destroy you," Phantom said in a deep voice. Plasmius faltered at the tone used, and then smirked taking out a needle and vial.

"That's going to be hard once you are gone and don't have easy access to your ghost powers," Plasmius yelled flying at Phantom again. Phantom ducked, but Plasmius had stuck the needle into his shoulder and injected the glowing red liquid in. "Now you won't have access…"

"ENOUGH," Phantom yelled throwing an ecto blast that was completely white and had a green tint to it. Plasmius smirked and threw up a shield miscalculating the strength of the blast. His shield was destroyed and he was sent into the ground creating a huge crater. "I'm done messing around, Plasmius," Phantom said, his voice lanced with hatred.

"Where did you learn that?" Plasmius asked looking up at Phantom who seemed to be fighting himself. "That kind of power is unheard of." Phantom stopped and glared down at him.

"I will do what it takes to protect those I care about," Phantom said angrily. "Killing you means that they are safe, then I will." Plasmius shuttered at Phantom's voice.

"Leave town," Plasmius said glaring up at Danny.

"You are in no place to be giving order," Phantom said charging up another blast.

"You won't be able to save them in time," Plasmius said lying though his teeth. He had nothing, but is Phantom was ready to kill, he was going to take the chance of getting rid of him before he killed him.

"So not my proudest moment," Danny whispered next to Jane who looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I would say," Jane said quietly. "I won't tell anyone about this, that might be why you forgot about it. It was something out of character and you didn't want to remember a moment where you had lost it."

"You hurt them and I won't hesitant," Phantom said flying up. Plasmius glared at him.

"Is that a threat?" He asked charging up a blast.

"A promise," Phantom said teleporting away leaving Danny and Jane looking out over a destroyed Amity.

"I really hope you didn't do that before you left," Jane said glaring at Danny. Danny looked down.

"I don't believe I did. This is in my worst memories, this is in another timeline," Danny said pointing to an area where a gravestone was sitting next to the Nasty Burger with his friends and family on it. "This is one of worst things I have ever faced."

"I'm guessing when you said bad future," Jane said as it changed back into a completely fine Amity and kids and parents were playing in the park and everything was peaceful.

"I got a second chance," Danny said smiling. "Everyone deserves that." Jane smiled and looked up as the sky turned black along with everything.

* * *

><p>"Jane?" Lisbon asked as Jane groaned and woke up.<p>

"Ow," he mumbled and looked over to the couch where Danny was lying in human form. "I know what happened and why Danny left." Lisbon looked at him confused.

"Vlad lied to him and said that if he didn't leave his family would die," Jane said. "The circumstances to why he went there though are a little scary."

"You don't use words like scary," Lisbon said as Jane got up and walked over to Danny who was starting to wake up.

"How long was I out?" Danny said sitting up and looking at Lisbon and Jane and then remembered what had happened inside his head.

"You both were out for a good three hours," Lisbon said glad that they were okay. Danny looked back at Jane.

"I think an hour was spent over thinking the switching between the Ghost Zone and Amity," Danny said smiling at Jane. Jane shook his head. Lisbon looked between the two completely confused as to what they were doing.

"That might be true," Jane said smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" Lisbon asked looking at the two.

"We were inside his head," Jane answered getting up. "I have to go." Lisbon nodded shaking her head and decided not to ask that she would find out at a better time.

"Okay, get home safe," Lisbon said as Jane left. "Danny, go to bed." Danny smiled and laid down on the couch. "You can pull it out."

"Yeah, but I'm playing lazy teen right now," Danny said opening one eye to look at Lisbon who smiled.

"I'll let it slide then," she said as she headed to her room. "Night, Danny."

"Night, Teresa," Danny said using her first name. Lisbon stopped and looked at him. She never gave him her first name.

* * *

><p>Maddie paced her hotel room. Van Pelt watched as the mother of two walked back and forth.<p>

"They'll be fine, Mrs. Fenton," Van Pelt said as Maddie stopped and sat on the bed. "You just have to wait."

"I'm so scared for Danny," Maddie said looking out the window. "Something feels wrong." Van Pelt looked out and watched as the sun rose.

"It'll be okay, we're going to be meeting Lisbon and Danny at the breakfast bar downstairs," Van Pelt said smiling. "In about three hours, why not go ahead and take a nap before then. You don't want to worry Danny then." Maddie nodded and laid down watching as Grace closed the blinds to block out the sun.

* * *

><p>"Why are we taking a private jet there?" Jack asked as he and Jazz boarded the plane with an agent.<p>

"I need to check for any devices of any kind. We believe that your family is in danger," the agent said taking out a transmitter to detect any listening devices on a person. And then Cho showed up behind them once everything was clear.

"I'm Agent Cho from the CBI," he said leading them up to their seats.

"CBI?" Jazz asked looking at him.

"California Bureau of Investigation," Cho answered as the seat-belt light came on telling them to strap in and get ready for takeoff.

"I thought we were going to Texas," Jack said glaring at the agent as they took off.

"It was a precaution," Cho said. "Your wife and son are in hiding right now pending an investigation." Jazz stopped glaring and looked at Cho.

"You know where Danny is?" she asked as hope filled her heart once more. Jack looked beyond excited.

"Yes, he is staying with our head agent for safety and your wife along with Danny's two friends are staying at a hotel," Cho answered as they were set to cruising altitude. Jack looked up.

"Maddie, found him," Jack said smiling from ear to ear. Cho smiled slightly.

"Well he found us, and then a ghost girl led them to Danny," Cho said watching their reactions. Jack looked confused and Jazz tilted her head.

"Why would a ghost help us?" Jack asked looking at them. Jazz looked at Cho trying to figure out if he knew or not. Cho smiled.

"That should be answered by Danny," Cho said looking back at them as Jazz smiled.

"You know then," Jazz said as Cho nodded. Jack looked between the two completely lost at the silent message.

"Know what?" Jack asked. Jazz smiled.

"That's what Danny has to tell. It's not my secret to tell," Jazz said as she leaned back and watched the world go by as they headed to California to reunite with a long lost family member. Jack watched as everyone seemed to go into their world.

"Okay," he mumbled looking out the window wondering how Danny had changed and what they were previously talking about._ What did Danny hide from us? Is that what caused him to leave? Does have something to do with ghosts? Why did they have to take such a precaution about us going to California? Where had Danny been? What has he done? I just want my boy back; I don't want to play this game anymore. I want the boy that was so excited when I came home and the one who pretended to be a hero and catch all the bad ghosts in our house and lock them away. I want that little boy back. He never worried about anything, but he was always ready to help someone no matter what they had done to him._

* * *

><p>"Danny, it's time to get up," Lisbon whispered shaking his shoulder. Danny groaned and looked up at her.<p>

"What?" he asked sitting up and looking around. "Ow," he mumbled rubbing the small of his back.

"You should have pulled out the bed," Lisbon said smiling. "That couch wasn't really the best way to sleep. Your dad and sister will be here at noon and we are having breakfast at the hotel with your mother and friends." Danny brightened.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Danny asked looking down at the rags he had worn. His shirt was ripped and torn in many places, along with stains of who knows what. His pants were in a similar condition. Lisbon smiled.

"Rigsby gave me some for you earlier when he stopped by to tell me about some things," Lisbon said handing the bag to Danny. Danny smiled and looked in to find a shirt and a pair of jeans. "If you want, you can take a shower." Danny smiled and followed as Lisbon led him to the bathroom.

"Thanks for everything, Lisbon," Danny said smiling as he entered the bathroom. Lisbon smiled as she heard the door lock and the shower start.

"I'm glad you are okay," Lisbon whispered heading to the kitchen to get some coffee and gather some files she had went though while Jane and Danny were off inside Danny's head. "That's weird to think about," Lisbon whispered to herself packing her bags. She heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Danny walked out with a smile on his face.

"I feel better," he said still grinning. He had on a plain black shirt that had a small logo on the front left side and a pair of dark blue jeans. Lisbon smiled as his damp hair stuck to his face.

"That's good, we have half an hour to get to the hotel," Lisbon said grabbing her keys and walking to the door. Danny followed after putting on a pair of dark brown combat boots.

"Okay," he whispered following her out the door and out to the SUV. This time, Lisbon didn't jump when Danny fazed into the vehicle.

* * *

><p>"Dad, wake up we're landed," Jazz said smiling. Cho called Lisbon.<p>

"Lisbon, we're here earlier than we thought," Cho said. "What do you want me to do?"

_Go ahead and take them to the hotel. They can go ahead and have breakfast with us. We are running a little late since we got caught at a light._ Lisbon said while Cho could hear Danny singing in the back ground.

"Is he singing?" Cho asked. Jazz looked over at Cho as she tried to think about who they were talking.

_Danny please, stop. You really aren't that great. Sorry, Cho. He got bored and decided that singing would be a good idea._ Lisbon said as Cho imagined Danny like a fox.

"He sounded pretty good here," Cho said as he heard Danny give a whoop of excitement and started singing again. Then he heard squealing tires and Danny saying something about hitting his head on the dash board. "Is he okay?"

_He'll be fine, as long as he quits singing. _Lisbon said. _I will talk to you at the hotel. Bye, Cho._

"Bye, Lisbon," Cho said hanging up.

"How's Danny?" Jack asked concerned. Cho smiled.

"He's fine, but Lisbon might kill him if he keeps singing," Cho said walking up to a SUV. Jazz smiled.

"That doesn't really sound like Danny," Jack said quietly. Jazz looked at him.

"Dad, Danny did that every day to school. I was about ready to kill them when we got to the school and when we got home," Jazz said smiling at the memories. "That sounds like Danny." Jack smiled small feeling put out since he didn't know Danny did that.

"I guess I didn't know him all that well," Jack whispered to himself. Jazz heard, but pretended she didn't. They would get together, fix it, and then be even closer together.

* * *

><p>"Danny, knock it off," Lisbon said glaring at the teen in the passenger seat. Danny grinned at her.<p>

"But it's fun," Danny playfully whined still grinning ear to ear. Lisbon smiled.

"What's gotten into you?" Lisbon asked looking at him. "You act so…different from last time." Danny looked at her.

"I guess I'm excited about seeing my family again," Danny said. "All of them together." Lisbon smiled.

"Good, because the plane got here early and they are on their way to the hotel as well, they might be late, but they will be there," Lisbon said as they pulled up the fancy hotel.

"Thanks, Lisbon," Danny said smiling at her. "I wouldn't have been able to get them together without you."

"We had to arrest you, but you're welcome," Lisbon said smiling. "I know your parents wouldn't have done anything to hurt you after seeing them. Well your mother, but I'm sure she wouldn't let your father hurt you either." Danny smiled.

"They would never hurt me on purpose…accident though," Danny said smiling. "That was more my fault." Lisbon smiled.

"You never told them," Lisbon said. "I can understand that. But the proof that Masters has on them is high. We are stepping on water. That was one reason why I was afraid to let you stay with them."

"You thought that they would hurt me?" Danny asked as they entered the hotel.

"I was afraid of getting in trouble with my superiors about letting a possible abuse case stay with the possible abusers," Lisbon said as they headed to the dining hall where Maddie smiled and waved at them.

"I understand," Danny said smiling and running over to his mom. "I missed you guys."

"I missed you to Danny," Maddie whispered into his hair.

"Did they tell you that Dad and Jazz are on their way here as well?" Danny asked pulling back to look into her eyes. Maddie smiled.

"No, but I'm glad that they get to see you. You look a lot better than you did last night when we left," Maddie said rubbing his back and hugging him again. "I can still feel your ribs, but I plan on stuffing you full, so that should no longer be a problem." Danny turned red.

"Mom," he whined. Sam and Tucker laughed and went over to hug their friend as well.

"We missed you dude," Tucker said smiling at his friend as Sam kissed Danny's cheek causing him to blush.

"I missed you guys too," Danny said smiling at them. Lisbon sat down next to Maddie as the teens sat beside their friend and got ready to order.

* * *

><p>Vlad paced his hotel room from Hollywood. He decided that sense Daniel wasn't in California, that he didn't need to be close to the investigation. Hopefully they won't find anything and it ends up a cold case. That was what he was waiting for until an explosion happened in the bedroom area of his presidential suite.<p>

"What the…?" Vlad stuttered looking at the destroyed bedroom. A little girl appeared glaring at him. "Who are you?"

"Disappearing," she said and vanished. Vlad couldn't even sense her.

"Who is she and why does she keep following me?" Vlad asked angrily as a couple officers came to his room asking what happened.

"I wish I knew," he whispered reminding his self to ask about her to some of his lackeys.

* * *

><p><strong>This should be good, I edited the majority of it. The last couple of story things might need some, but I just typed them and did a quick go though. Also I have a pol up to see what story I should do next... I keep getting these ideas for new crossovers...there might be some you want to see, go ahead and vote. also I don't own anything <strong>

**Danny: good too, you scare me'**

**Me: Your point.**

**Danny: Don't start that again, weirdo**

**Me: see you have no point!**

**Danny: sometimes i think you just do that aggravate me.**

**Me: your not supposed to know that. now I have to kill you**

**Danny: O.o**


	9. Families and Gunshots

Disappearing Act

Chapter 8

"We are going to a hotel?" Jazz asked as they pulled up to a somewhat fancy hotel. Cho looked at her and nodded.

"Lisbon said that they are in the dining hall finishing breakfast," Cho said getting out and followed by Jack and Jazz. They entered and Maddie walked out of the bathroom. She smiled at them.

"Hey, honey," she said smiling and hugging her husband and daughter. Jazz smiled.

"Where is he?" Jazz asked looking into the dining room for Danny.

"He is in the back. We had to stay low, so we picked a section behind everything," Maddie said as they followed her.

"Is he…?" Jazz began looking at her mom. Maddie stopped and turned to her.

"He's fine. He is skinny, but a few good meals and he'll be okay," Maddie said hugging her daughter. Jack stood awkwardly to the side afraid of going into the Mess Hall. "Are you okay, Jack?" Jack bit his lip.

"I don't know if he wants me to see him," Jack said looking at the door. Maddie frowned.

"Jazz, go ahead around and you can't miss them. Sam and Tucker are there," Maddie said walking up to her husband. "Jack, he misses you too. Just because you are afraid of that small fight you had that morning he disappeared doesn't mean anything. He hasn't even brought it up. Heck, he might not even remember it," Maddie said kissing him. "Come now; let's get our family together again." Jack smiled at his wife.

"Thanks, Mads," he said following her.

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Jazz asked as she arrived behind him. He was busy hitting Tucker in the head when he heard her.<p>

"Jazz?" Danny asked turning around and tackling his sister in a hug. "I missed you." Jazz smiled widely at him.

"I missed you too, little brother," she said hugging him with as much strength as she could. Tucker snickered and flicked a piece of food at them. Danny turned around and vanished. They all gasped. Sam grinned as Tucker's eyes turned green and he landed his face into his plate. Then he raised his head as Danny appeared next to Jazz again.

"Now will stop throwing things at me," Danny said as Tucker glared at him. Lisbon shook her head, slightly annoyed that she had to deal with the teens.

"I wasn't even here for five minutes and you guys are back to normal," Jazz said as a few tears ran down her cheek. Danny stopped laughing and looked at his sister confused.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked stepping closer to her. She wrapped her arms around.

"I'm better than okay. I'm so glad you are safe," she said as she felt every rib in her hug. She squeezed him tighter. "I missed so much," she whispered over and over again in his ear. Danny smiled.

"I missed you too, Jazz," Danny said grinning. "Where's dad?" Jazz let him go a little and looked into his eyes.

"He is talking with mom about something," Jazz said smiling. "Look here they come," Jazz said pointing over to where Jack and Maddie were. Danny smiled at them as Jack smiled at him.

"Hey, Dad," Danny said hugging him. Jack paused before hugging him back harder than he ever had before. "I…can't….breathe," Danny got out only to get hugged tighter.

"I missed you so much," Jack said letting go of Danny as he tried to gather his breath again.

"I missed you too," Danny said smiling. Jack smiled and hugged him again, only this time, a lot more gentle. He felt Danny's ribs and the muscles in his back coiling and uncoiling with his movements. Jack tightened the hug a little and closed his eyes, wishing that none of this had happened.

"Why did you leave, Danny-boy?" Jack asked kneeling in front of him to look into his eyes. Danny looked down. "What happened?" Danny looked back up at him and slightly smiled.

"It's a long story," Danny said. "We should talk about this somewhere else. There are too many people here to risk what I have to show you." Jack looked confused but nodded knowing that Danny was going to be extremely careful about whatever he was hiding.

"Okay then, where will this be going then?" Jack asked hoping for something. Danny smiled.

"I can do this afternoon, but tonight I have to talk to someone and help with a couple on the case that Lisbon is working on," Danny said smiling. Jack watched as Maddie smiled and another person walked into the Mess Hall.

"Who are you?" Jack asked taking a protective stance between the stranger and his son. Danny smiled.

"This is Jane. He is also helping out," Danny said smiling and walking around his dad. "Is there something wrong?" Jane nodded.

"Apparently Masters isn't leaving until this case is closed or cold," Jane said looking at Lisbon. She gave him a confused look.

"How do you know that?" Lisbon asked. Jane smiled slyly.

"I had a couple reporters following him and over heard him either talking to his self or there was someone else in the room. They weren't sure, but they said that's what he said," Jane explained.

"Vlad Masters?" Jack asked looking at his family. "What does he have to do with this?" Maddie glared at nothing, Jazz looked ready to kill someone, and Danny's eyes turned green. "Danny?" Danny stopped and looked up at his dad, eyes were now blue. "Your eyes were just green."

"They do that," Danny said smiling. Maddie looked at him and glared.

"You should tell him soon, Danny," Maddie said. Danny smiled.

"We can go up to a room," Danny suggested looking at the agents. Lisbon nodded.

"That would be best. I need to go, so Cho and Van Pelt will be staying. Let's go, Jane," Lisbon said walking out. Van Pelt smiled.

"I haven't heard what's so special about this case, mind of I tag along?" she asked hoping to know what was going on. Cho smiled.

"I already know, I'll wait down here for anything to happen," Cho said standing up and going through the lobby. Van Pelt smiled and led the family and friends of the missing teen to the hotel room.

"Tucker, leave the food," Danny said glaring at his friends who smiled and then put the tray down. They all laughed. Jack felt a little out of place, but Danny walked up to him and smiled up at him, encouraging him that everything was fine. Jack smiled at him.

"Danny, did you leave because we weren't that great of a family?" Jack asked afraid of the answer. Danny frowned.

"Why would you think that, Dad? I love you guys; you are the best family in the world," Danny said smiling up at his dad. "Don't ever think that. I left because…" Danny began but couldn't find the words until he was able to show him that he was half-ghost. "Well, let's save that until we get to the room."

"Okay," Jack said as Danny ran up to catch up with his friends. "You better have a good reason then. I was so worried and believed you to be dead." Danny started laughing as Sam kicked him.

"OW," Danny yelled still laughing. Sam smiled at the hurt look he gave her, but then bent over laughing holding his middle. Tucker fell on the floor while everyone else just looked at them like they were crazy, which lead them to laugh even harder. Jack failed to notice that his wife had started to walk next to him as the teens started running up to the stairs and to the room.

"Honey, don't let him fool you. He's hurting from having to leave," Maddie said smiling at her husband. "Everything will make some sense, no matter how impossible it may sound. I didn't believe it at first, but now…he's s grown and we have missed a lot of it because of him hiding from us. He's a great kid and we did a good job. Otherwise, he wouldn't be as self less and caring." Jack looked at her confused.

"Why did he leave then? He hurt us," Jack whispered to her as they reached the room where Sam and Tucker had dived and jumped on top of Danny, pinning him to the ground.

"He left to keep us safe," Maddie said as she shut the door when Van Pelt entered. "Danny, can we go ahead and get started. I may have heard some of what happened, but I would like to know the full story." Danny smiled as Sam and Tucker when ahead and got off of him.

"I really never explained any of this," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Jazz smiled glad that her brother was going to finally explain everything. She was never really told much of anything when she had found out his secret, but now he was going to tell everyone in this room. His mom and dad finally get to fully understand the hero hiding under the weak and defenseless geek mask Danny had in place for Fenton while Phantom wore the cocky and arrogant ghostly hero of Phantom. Now he was just going to be Danny. The self less, misunderstood hero and the one that risked everything for the people he cared about and the determination to do anything he set his mind to.

"How about I start with saying that I've fought some of the scariest ghosts known in the Ghost Zone," Danny said smiling at Jack whose face was in awe and then went serious.

"Son, you do realize how dangerous that is, you could have died," Jack said, scared that his son fought ghosts that most other ghosts would never cross paths with. Danny smiled.

"I know, I fought them and won," Danny said smiling small at his father. "But then again, I had Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to back me up in anything and everything I did to make sure that Amity Park was safe." Jack looked down afraid that his son had been threaten to leave. He then looked up.

"Who threaten you? Phantom?" he said growling. Maddie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, please just listen to the story," she said calmly. Jack calmed down a bit and looked at Danny who was staring at the floor.

"It was Plasmius, your old college bubby Masters," Danny said looking up with determination set in his eyes. Jack stared as the boy in front of him changed from the scared, runaway boy to a determined, young man.

"What?" Jack asked confused. Plasmius was the Wisconsin Ghost and he was also his friend?

"Dad, the things I've done have been to keep everyone here safe," Danny said smiling, determination sparking in his eyes. "He set everything up and killed a man for helping me, although right now he doesn't even know where I'm at." Danny added with a smirk that was normally seen on Phantom. "He thinks you guys are in Texas looking for me there. As long as he thinks that then we are safe for now."

"Why?" Jack asked looking down feeling like it was his fault his son was going though this. Danny looked at his dad.

"It's not your fault. It's his for being so…well unforgiving," Danny said not thinking of a word. "He was blinded by a ghost obsession over trying to get revenge on something no one could control." Jack looked up at his son and smiled a little. "He wasn't willing to admit that it was only an accident, instead he blamed you, and then when you married Mom, well all his hate and revenge multiplied." Jack looked at Maddie who smiled at him. Danny smiled, happy that his parents were completely in love and nothing could ever really tear them apart.

"So he hates me?" Jack asked as Danny hugged him.

"I love you," Danny said smiling. Jack hugged him back and crushing his son in his massive arms.

"I love you too, Son," Jack said glad that his son didn't hate him. "So what now?"

"Well, he has twenty years on me," Danny said smiling. "But I have more powers and back up than he does." Jack looked confused. "Remember when I had my accident, well I got ghost powers. I decided that with them I could help keep ghosts from destroying Amity, and I have been for a while. There were some hard times, especially when the other ghosts set me up."

"You're Phantom?" Jack asked looking at his son hoping for him to start laughing and asking where he got that crazy idea, but instead a single white bluish ring appeared and changed Danny to reveal the ghost hiding in him. "You are."

"Yes," Danny said as his voice echoed. "I really wasn't sure what to do when I first got my powers, but then The Lunch Lady came to the school and threaten Sam because of the change in the menu. Then I realized that with these powers and your inventions, I could send them back. And I could do it without anyone really getting too hurt. As time went on, I got in it deeper and deeper. I ended up so deep that I can't get out of it anymore. Even now that I've been on the run, I still help anyone I see in trouble. I'm the hero and I always will be," Danny said as he stood tall and strong. His eyes were filled with determination and the energy from his ectoplasm danced right above his HAZMAT suit as an agreement to being a hero. Jack looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sure then that everything can be explained some way or another," Jack said hugging his son and feeling the cold flowing from him. It was like the dead, but yet filled with so much life and potential. His stance was strong and unyielding as he hugged his dad back. Jack felt the feeling of protection coming from Danny. He knew that his son would go to the ends of the earth for him and his family, no matter what.

"Thanks, Dad," Danny whispered in his ear. "And I should have listened to you when I had left." Jack frowned. Danny remembered, but taking as to what was going on at the time, he now understood why his son was always disappearing and why he was always doing something that seemed odd.

"I'm glad that you are safe and here with us," Jack said happy to know that Danny was trying his hardest. "You don't have to apologize about that. I didn't know why you were acting so weird and I was worried. But now I understand, and you don't have to hide this from us anymore." Danny beamed up at his dad.

"That was so weird," Van Pelt said after getting over her shock somewhat. "Uh…who all knows? I don't want to accidently let it slip." Danny smiled.

"Jane, Cho, and Lisbon know, and now my family," Danny said smiling at her. "Thanks for taking that into consideration." Van Pelt smiled at him.

"It's a secret for a reason and I don't think you want everyone knowing since you wanted to do this somewhere no one else was at," Van Pelt said smiling at the hybrid. "You're a good kid. Jane likes you and its hard to get Jane to respect anyone. You have his. He likes to play games with people's minds and will get mean, but you have managed to get onto his respect list," Danny smiled and changed back into Fenton.

"That is cool," Jack said smiling at his son. "When we get home, can I test something?" Danny looked at him and then looked down.

"I don't know," he whispered backing away from everyone. "I really don't want to be an experiment." Jack realized what he had said.

"I didn't really mean it like that, Son. I want to see like the temperature change and how strong and stable your ectoplasm is," Jack said walking to his son and kneeling to down into his eyes. "I won't do anything to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you." Danny smiled.

"I'll think about it," Danny said smiling at him. Jack smiled at his son.

"Maybe we can learn something about how your powers work and help you learn new ones," Jack beamed excited and started running off theories again so fast no one could tell what he was saying. Maddie looked at him and smiled brightly knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

"Danny, you're going to be just fine," Maddie said as Danny slowly backed away from his pacing dad. "He's excited."

"Which is nothing new," Danny said smiling at her. "He stopped doing that when I left, didn't he?" Maddie looked down.

"We were having trouble getting by since we were having trouble coming up with ideas. We had several people wanting different things and then there was a rise in ghost attacks, but that might be because you were no longer protecting us. We had to fill our time with catching the ghosts that got out. At first we had thought that Phantom was planning an attack. We waited for days for him to show up. You never did," Maddie sighed. "Some people believed that you were taken by that hunting ghost to the Guys in White finally getting you. The Red Hunter was mad since she wasn't the one to waste you, and then she suddenly disappeared as well." Danny jumped at that.

"What? What happened?" Danny asked looking at his mom worry showing in his eyes. Maddie frowned.

"I don't know," she said honestly. Danny looked at Sam and Tucker hoping for something. They both looked down.

"She said that since Phantom was gone, the ghost would go with time and then the town would be just fine, she never helped anyone else. She ended up back with the A-listers after her dad got back into the money," Tucker said sadly. Sam smiled sadly at him.

"He was dating her until her dad got his job again," Sam said rubbing her friend's back as he had a couple tears go down his friend's face. "We thought that maybe we would be able to tell her, and she help us keep the town safe until we figured out what happened to you. She quit since her main prey no longer haunted Amity." Danny's face grew dark.

"I thought she cared," he said darkly. "Something's changed." Sam looked at him.

"I know, but even in that timeline, she was still going after Phantom," Sam said after Tucker looked into his best friend's eyes and realized how protective he was of what had happened.

"Wonderful to know she only cares about that," Danny said growling. "When we get home and she comes after me, I giving her identity away. That'll knock her out of the A-Listers, then maybe she learn the lesson I thought she had." Sam looked at him.

"She won't be hanging out with us," Sam said glaring at him.

"I know," Danny said grinning. "She wants to be the hero, then let's show her who the real hero is. This fight is going on TV. No doubt Amity will hear about their hero being somewhere else due to some millionaire who thinks he is so smart." Maddie grinned as Jack finally stopped pacing.

"Hey, Danny, why did you leave?" Jack asked sitting down now that he had ran though a ton of possibilities this had opened up. Danny smiled at him.

"He said he was going to hurt you, and the only thing I could think of was to run. It was fight or flight, and…" Danny trailed off remembering that he had broke down and threaten to kill Vlad. Maddie watched as her son seemed sad and broken.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Maddie asked sitting next to him on the bed. Danny looked up at her and hugged her tight with a few tears leaking out. Maddie patted his back. "It's okay, Danny. We love you. Whatever happened isn't your fault." Danny held her tighter.

"When he threatened you guys, I told him that if he ever touched you guys, I was going to kill him," Danny said. Maddie looked at him confused knowing there was more, and whatever it was, it was bothering him to no end.

"Danny, whatever you're not telling us, it's okay," Maddie said hoping get something from him. Sam walked over and sat on the other side and gave Danny a half-hug since he was still buried into his mom's shoulder.

"Come on, Danny," Sam said running her fingers though his hair. "It's okay, we need to know what happened so we can create a plan and stop Vlad once and for all." Danny peeked out from his mother's shoulder and looked at Sam. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. He slowly pulled away and Maddie smiled at him.

"I did almost kill him," Danny said quietly. "If I was given a few moments, I would have. He didn't know what to do, and I think he started pulling things out of his hat. He's played with my head so many times, that I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, so I disappeared." Sam looked at him knowing that whatever he remembered scared him. He was telling the truth, but whatever had happened he couldn't describe in words very well.

"It's okay," Jack said putting his hand on his son's shoulder for reassurance. "You wanted to protect us, and with what I know about ghosts, your ghost half wanted to keep us safe at all costs." Danny looked up and smiled.

"Thanks," he said quietly and looked at his family. Jazz walked up behind and climbed on the bed to hug her brother.

"I missed you, Little Brother," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and turned to hug her back. Van Pelt stood at the other end of the room going over what she had just learned._ I didn't think ghosts exist and now we are helping a half-ghost half-human hybrid get away from another half-ghost half- human who has more experience and is more powerful than any of us. He is connected in the Ghost Zone as well as here. Wonderful, when I thought things couldn't get any stranger than they were when he first showed up. However, I was never told who that girl was._

"Danny?" Van Pelt asked getting the hybrid's attention. "Who was that girl that kept you from running from us we arrested you?" Danny smiled. Maddie frowned at her son.

"Her name is Charlotte Jane," he said and Van Pelt backed away a little. She knew Jane's family was killed by Red John, but she didn't know that his daughter was helping then get though this mess. "Yes, she is exactly who you are thinking."

"How?" she asked completely confused. Danny smiled.

"There are things in this world that we may never know," Danny said smiling. "That question is one of them." Van Pelt looked at him and seen him in a different light. _He no longer looks like he is that teenager that was arresting in our office not that long ago. He looks like someone coming back from a war. He looks older and wiser. But after what I just seen, he probably has fought his own wars in a way._

"Okay," she said smiling at the young hybrid. He gave her a small smile in return and then yawned. Everyone looked at him and he just looked confused.

"What?" he asked looking at all the confused faces. Maddie looked into his sleepy eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Danny looked ready to fall asleep.

"I'm just tired," he said smiling at her. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Maddie looked worriedly at Van Pelt. "Mom, it's okay." Danny assured her smiling at her. "We just did a bit of exploring, and…"

"Danny, you could have gone with us. And what about this being arrested?" Maddie said hugging him.

"Not that kind, as much as I accidently managed to suck Jane into my head, and that was when Vlad killed someone trying to help me. They thought that I knew something, but I kept disappearing on them," Danny said grinning. Sam and Tucker just stared at him while the rest was trying to figure out what he meant.

"You like took him and explored what's in your head?" Tucker asked as a bunch of lame jokes popped into his head. Danny glared at his friend.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Danny said as Sam hit Tucker in the head.

"Ow," Tucker yelped rubbing his head. "You know, I wonder if Jane found anything about you and Sam." This got him glares from both Danny and Sam. "I was kidding?"

"Anyway, I did talk to Phantom, which was weird," Danny said as Sam looked at him funny. Maddie smiled at them

"Well at least I know how you disappeared from the police and why no one could easily find you," Van Pelt said smiling at him. Danny smiled back.

"Yeah, it's hard to catch a ghost when you don't know it's a ghost," Danny said smiling.

"You talked to your Phantom self," Sam asked him looking at him confused. "Sorry for the change of topic, but what?"

"Apparently we are two people in one body that think and act alike and share the same memories…Jane said that he was really just another part of me and then it just got way too confusing to think about," Danny said smiling at her. Sam shook her head.

"Because you couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag," Sam said smiling at Danny's hurt expression.

"That's cold, I can too, and I have," Danny said grinning again and tackling Sam to the ground. He started tickling her until a gunshot rang though the hotel. Everyone bolted up and Danny stayed protectively over Sam. Van Pelt drew her gun and aimed it at the door. Danny looked over at his family. "I have a plan." Van Pelt looked at him.

"What?" she asked as she moved everyone to the other side of the room. Danny changed into his ghost form and helped Sam up and took her over to his family.

"I'm going to see what happened and make sure no one is hurt," Danny said looking at Van Pelt. "You're coming with me. My ghost sense didn't go off, so this should be a piece of cake."

"Okay, but the moment anything goes wrong, you are coming back here," Van Pelt said as she headed to the door.

"You have me," Danny whispered grabbing her hand. "We don't need to open the door or even be seen." Danny quietly slipped through the door as Van Pelt gasped.

"This feels weird," she whispered as they made their way down the hall invisible.

"You get used to it," Danny whispered as they descended down through the floor to the lobby where everyone was face down. Cho was holding his side while some blood came out. Van Pelt looked over at the outline of Danny she could see since she was invisible with him.

"Cho is hurt," Van Pelt said pointing in the direction of the fallen agent. Danny quietly floated them over.

"Cho?" Danny whispered. He looked up and started looking around. "We're invisible. How many guys came in?" Danny asked as another gunshot rang though.

"There are four of them," Cho whispered to the air. "They said something about us protecting people that believe in ghosts and aren't taking our job seriously." Danny frowned.

"Well then, let's make them afraid of ghosts," Danny said darkly. "Van Pelt, stay here with him. They might go after my family."

"I can't let you get hurt either," Van Pelt said as they appeared behind a plant that Cho was by.

"Their humans," Danny said smiling. "They don't have ecto weapons because I can feel anything holding ecto-energy. Don't worry; they can't kill something that's already dead." Danny disappeared into the air to find the men that had shot Cho.

"He has a point," Cho whispered applying more pressure to his wound. Van Pelt sighed.

"I hope he doesn't really think that he's dead," she said as she helped apply pressure. "They took out our phones." Cho nodded.

"Danny will get it done," Cho smiled as they heard screaming and running after a gunshot. "See." Van Pelt smiled.

* * *

><p>"Now to show what crack heads the government has been hiding for their 'protection'," the leader said angrily. "They protect the crazy, but won't keep my family safe. Well, what happens when they can't protect people who believe in ghosts? How stupid?"<p>

"You don't think ghosts exist?" a voice said in the air. The leader turned around and only seen his four guys standing there.

"Who said that?" he asked glaring at his men. They looked at each other confused.

"That hurts. Contrary to popular believe, ghosts do feel," Phantom appeared in front of the men looking at them. "You shot a friend of mine. Not the greatest idea ever, wouldn't you say?"

"Nice trick, kid. Think you can pass a bullet," the leader said pointing the gun at the teen. Phantom smiled.

"I'm already dead. You can't do anything," he smirked lighting his hands up with ectoplasm. "They aren't crazy either. People have a right to believe whatever they want. However, I can take offense at the fact you don't think I exist while I'm standing right here."

"Right," the man pulled the trigger. The bullet flew though the ghost and into the wall. The men following their leader ran. The leader sat there and stared at the teen. "You're a hologram. Nice."

"A hologram can't do this," Phantom said as he grabbed the man and threw him into a table. "Leave and don't come back. Next time, I won't be so nice." The man stared as the ghost in front of him started floating.

"Impossible," he whispered as his world went dark. Phantom smiled and flew to the agents waiting in the lobby. "Vlad's gonna know we are here. We have to move. People might know who I am." A young girl ran up to him and smiled at him.

"You're Danny Phantom," she said in awe. Phantom looked and smiled at the girl. He kneeled down to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," he whispered as she hugged him.

"I knew you wouldn't leave," she whispered into his ear. "My mommy told me," she finished as her mom looked at the ghost boy.

"I thought that someone had finally gotten you," she said as she too went down to their height. He smiled.

"They were able to get to me, but now I have the upper hand. I have never stopped fighting for any of you. I promised I would keep everyone safe," Danny said as the mother hugged him too.

"You did more than that, young one," she whispered. "You gave people hope for a change." Phantom looked at her confused. She smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I never would have been able to leave my family for something better. I was beaten and abused, but then you came to that fire…" she trailed off into tears. Phantom looked at her and remembered that fire. He had gone in when everyone was thought to be safely outside. He came across a closet where he heard faint crying. An older teenager was sitting in the corner, waiting for death to come and take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: you have issues.<strong>

**Me: and you don't? have you looked at your life?**

**Danny: I know I have issues, but you are insane.**

**Me: Awe, thanks.*hugs**

**Danny: What is with you today?**

**Me: I'm a happy person.**

**Danny: You read a horror story and had nightmares again, didn't you?**

**Me: SHUT UP *hugs.**

**Danny: you have no point.**

**Me: I know**

**I don't own either show, however I do own a chess board...I stole it from my dad XD**

**I would like to know what you thought about this chapter. I don't like Val. **

**Danny: you did eariler what changed...never mind I know now.**

**Me: If you half dead already, I would kill half of you to avoid going to jail.**

**Danny: nice thought of logic there, however...**

**Me: dude, I just don't feel like having her a good guy here. that and it wrote itself. I was only looking around, this is my longest chapter and my longest author note**

**Danny: you set a record**

**Me: You are going in the thermos...*chases Danny around the room.**

**Danny: Green doesn't go with orange.**

**ME: YOU'RE THE INSANE ONE**

**please review as the program waits for a less violent scene...XD**


	10. Fighting Back

Disappearing Act

Chapter 9

Sam watched as Danny slept on the couch in the room. Jack and Tucker were out getting some food for lunch and Maddie was in the bathroom. Jazz was studying and looking back at her brother every so often. She had started college, but she wanted to make sure that her brother was safe and that she can keep up the good grades she was getting.

"I'm glad he's okay," Sam whispered as she walked over to Danny and started playing with his hair. Maddie smiled when she walked in, and Danny moved slightly and smiled in his sleep.

"I wish he wasn't so thin," Maddie said putting her hand on his side to feel his light breathing. She could feel his ribs moving up and down with his breaths and how hard they were. She ran her hand lightly over them and could feel where they had been broken from the years of fighting he had done. She went over all the scars she had seen when he was a ghost and how burnt his arm was from getting shocked.

"He'll be okay," Sam said smiling. "He'll get it back without a problem. He was always good at getting the weight when he lost it. Sometimes he might have went a couple days without food and then would stuff his face and be completely fine. He's strong and he always has been." Maddie smiled down at the sleeping hero.

"I know, but he will always have me worried," Maddie said sitting down at Danny's feet. Jazz smiled and walked over.

"They should be back here at any moment," Jazz said ruffling Danny's hair. Danny groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Jazz smiled at her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Danny mumbled and then proceeded to bury his face into the couch to go back to sleep. Maddie smiled.

"Honey, Jane going to come by later and pick you up for that interview with the reporter," Maddie whispered into his ear. He groaned and sat up.

"I know," he mumbled. "I want to sleep though." Maddie smiled and moved beside him and started rubbing his back. He smiled lightly and laid down on her and fell asleep again.

"He just knocks out doesn't he?" Jazz asked looking at Sam while trying to repress laughing her head off. Sam smiled and started snickering.

"You should have seen him in class half the time. He would just pass out and not wake up when Mr. Lancer came around," Sam said sitting down next to Jazz at the small table where she was studying.

"That's Danny," Jazz said as she watched her brother turn a little to get comfortable. Maddie smiled at her son and started playing with his hair.

"I'm glad he's safe," Maddie whispered while rubbing his forever tense muscles. He laid there and slowly began to relax in his half sleep state. "Is he always tense, even when he's asleep?"

"Yeah, he is always ready for anything to happen," Sam said looking at her best friend. "I only wish he didn't have to be. It wasn't this bad until Valerie the Ghost Slayer came around though. He would relax, but she kept after him, and he would always tense up when she was around. Then his hormones got the better of him and he tried going out with her."

"What happened then?" Maddie asked confused as to why her son would do something so dangerous. Of course, they were out for his blood too, he just always knew what was going to happen since they would pretty much give their plans to him in the morning.

"She dumped him to save him from him," Sam said laughing. Danny groaned.

"I hate irony," he grumbled. The three females looked at him surprised he was even awake. "I should have just left her alone, and then Technus wouldn't have given her that armor."

"Yeah, but we figured this out later," Sam said glaring at him. "It still could have been avoided if you listened to us."

"I know," he said looking at her. "I was hoping to get her to stop hunting me though. That back fired big time."

"I would say," Maddie said patting his back. "At least we are all safe."

"Until I go home, and she comes back. We may have to tell Amity who she is, then she wouldn't be able to do much since she will be hated by the few who suck by my side," Danny mumbled sitting completely up and looking around the room. Tucker and Jack walked through the door as Danny was rubbing his eyes.

"DANNY!" Jack bellowed hugging his half awake son. Danny inhaled sharply at the sudden hug.

"Dad, I can't breathe," he gasped out before black started to cloud his vision.

"Sorry," Jack said smiling at his son. "I missed you."

"I was asleep and didn't go anywhere," Danny said rubbing his head. "You were gone for maybe an hour."

"I still missed you," Jack said and left to go to the kitchen area to get everybody some food. Maddie smiled.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Maddie asked as she helped him back to the couch.

"Yeah, but my headache is still bad," Danny said rubbing his neck. "Teleporting is still having some issues."

"We can work on that. Will painkillers work for you?" she asked getting up. "I have some."

"I'm not sure," Danny said standing up only to fall backwards onto the couch again. "They might, but I may have to have some extra for it to work."

"I can do that," Maddie said walking into the kitchen. Danny smiled as Jazz followed. Sam walked over to him.

"I'm glad you are okay," Sam said holding his thin hand. She flipped it so his palm was facing up and she traced a faint scar running between his fingers and wrapped around his wrist.

"Me too," Danny whispered in her ear. She looked at him and he leaned forward into her face. Sam hesitated, but then closed the gap and gave him a light kiss. "I'm glad you guys are okay as well."

"You are a dork," Sam said smiling at him. He laughed.

"Good, that means I can be as dorky as possible and we are all still friends," Danny said swinging his arm around Sam. "Now help me to the kitchen. I'm hungry." Sam laughed and helped him walk into the kitchen where Tucker was grinning ear to ear. Danny smiled and then held up Tucker's PDA.

"How did you do that?" Tucker gasped searching his pockets. Danny grinned.

"I have so many tricks up my sleeve," Danny said deleting everything on the portable computer. "Now you have nothing on us." Tucker frowned taking his PDA away from Danny and resetting it.

"That was uncool," Tucker mumbled running into the living area of the room and crying dramatically. Danny and Sam laughed while the rest of the Fentons tried to keep their snickering quiet.

* * *

><p>"Jane, are you sure about this?" Lisbon asked looking at the consultant.<p>

"Yes, if Danny does this, then we can set this trap for Masters," Jane said looking down at one of Masters' companies. It was Dalv Co. "Danny said that this is the one he uses when trying to get to Danny."

"So you are going to try to get him there and have Danny there at the scene of reporters asking him a ton of questions," Lisbon said annoyed at Jane.

"Vlad thinks Danny is in Texas along with his family, or he thinks that Danny's is nowhere near here. However, if Danny makes a small appearance, Vlad will have to do something about it," Jane said smiling.

"Where do you plan on having Danny staying then?" Lisbon asked annoyed. Jane smiled.

"The reporter we are meeting tonight will stay with him after that show," Jane said smiling. "We have to corner Masters. He may be a ghost, but I don't think he wants everyone to know that little fact."

"You have a back plan, right?" Lisbon asked knowing Jane has parts of the plan still kept from her._ As long as we can Masters and get Danny home safely, I don't really care what Jane does._

"Of course," Jane said. "I have to go and get Danny."

"Wait, I thought he was upstairs," Lisbon said glaring at him. Jane smiled.

"He is with his parents, they deserve some time with him," Jane said off handedly. "They won't do anything; besides, Danny is still on the promise to listen to us."

"You believe he won't leave," Lisbon said looking at Jane. "He is a teen."

"I believe he won't break his promises," Jane said smiling. Lisbon smiled.

"I was afraid of being the only one who seemed to notice this," Lisbon said. "I was afraid I was going crazy."

"We are working on a case with a half-ghost teen. I don't think you can get much crazier," Jane said walking with Lisbon to the elevator.

"Only if you count helping said teen catch another half-ghost," Lisbon said smiling. Jane and got on.

"Good Luck, Lisbon," Jane said smiling. "I hope to see you soon." Lisbon nodded as Jane disappeared into the elevator.

"I hope this works. I'm sure some of what that kid has been though, has nothing to do with the man we are after. He most likely has secrets that even his friends don't know about," Lisbon whispered heading back to her office to get everything they had on Masters and Plasmius.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Vlad got up to see who it was. He didn't see anyone there, but there was a basket of fruit.<p>

"What is going on here?" Vlad asked annoyed. Summer came up.

"Pardon me, are you Vlad Masters?" she asked in her best reporter voice. Vlad smiled at her.

"Yes, but I won't be answering any questions," he said as he watched her.

"Why not? I have a couple regarding Amity Park," she said smiling at him. "I'm sure getting something from there would help my career."

"Well, my dear," Vlad began smiling his normal business smile. "I may be able to answer a couple questions." Summer smiled and then started her questions.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Danny?" Van Pelt asked as she walked into the room with Jane. Danny looked up from the game they were playing.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked looking at the clock.

"Who was that woman who hugged you after the men were arrested?" Van Pelt asked getting weird looks from the rest of the room. Danny smiled.

"Someone I once saved back in Amity," he said lightly. Everyone was looking at him waiting to hear the story. Sam and Tucker were curious as well since they didn't see who it was.

"Who were you fighting?" Tucker asked looking at his best friend in excitement.

"A fire," Danny answered looking at everyone. "I hadn't just saved her from the fire. Her parents were abusive and she said that I didn't just keep her from dying in the fire, but I saved her from them. They knew she was there, and if I hadn't told the fire fighters where she was, she wouldn't have been able to get away from them." Everyone in the room were silent as what he said came to them.

"You were something to mean change," Jane said smiling. "You gave her hope when she thought all was lost." Danny nodded.

"She said I gave people the hope for change," Danny said as Sam gave him a hug.

"At least you made a lasting impression," Tucker joked. He was slapped on the back of the head by Jazz.

"Do you have to make some kind of stupid joke," she said annoyed.

"Yap," Tucked answered proudly. Danny and Sam shook their heads while Jazz glared at the techno geek. Maddie and Jack smiled at the teens' weirdness while Jane and Van Pelt laughed at them.

"Tuck, you are strange," Danny said smiling at everyone. Jane smiled and looked at the clock.

"We need to get going, Danny. I told her we would meet her at about nine at that warehouse Lisbon set up for us," Jane said nodding to the door. Danny nodded and got up to leave. Maddie stopped him.

"Hang on, Sweetie," she said grabbing his arm and turning him around. "Here," she whispered giving him a small locket. Danny looked up at her questioningly. "If you find yourself in trouble open it and it will send a signal to me. It will tell me where you are and if you need help."

"Thanks," Danny said hugging her as she put it around his neck.

"I want to make sure that you are safe," she whispered. The necklace already around his neck glowed and melted into the locket. "What just happened?"

"Phantom's necklace," Danny whispered as the locket was engraved with Phantom's symbol. "It is to protect me. You created the locket to help me, so it decided to melt into it. I most likely only have to think about opening it to get it to work." Maddie touched it, and it glowed green. She smiled and kissed Danny's head.

"I love you," she whispered. Danny smiled.

"I love you guys too," he said hugging her and then running after Jane. Maddie smiled.

"He's going to be just fine," Jack said smiling at his wife. They split to their respective rooms after wishing each other good night. They never noticed the blue glow coming from the matching locket Maddie wore around her neck or the DP insignia glowing on the back of everyone's neck.

* * *

><p>"So when is she to be here?" Danny asked looking around the abandoned warehouse. Jane and Lisbon were there watching him randomly poke the wall next to them.<p>

"She should be here at any moment," Jane said looking at Danny and smiling. "You should stop. Lisbon won't know what you are doing."

"I barely know what I'm doing," Danny said back smiling at the confused agent. Lisbon sighed and walked out of the warehouse to look for any vehicles coming up. Jane smiled at the teen.

"You should know what you are doing in case you need to change," Jane said as Danny pulled up the paper that he was writing on. Summer and Lisbon both entered.

"Why can't my camera come in here?" Summer asked annoyed. She looked at Jane and then back at the teen that was writing something down. "Is that him?" Jane nodded and Danny looked up.

"Hi, I'm Danny," he said getting up and facing her. He held out his hand and shook hers.

"I'm Summer Edgecombe," she said smiling at the teen. "Heard you had a big story for me."

"You could say that," Danny said looking back at Jane a little nervous. "There are some things I'm not going to answer for risk of my life." Summer nodded and grabbed the recorder. "Only you are allowed to listen to this."

"Okay, then can you state your name?" Summer said as she pressed the record button. Danny bit his lip with second thoughts.

"Daniel," Danny said smiling. "No last name for you." Summer frowned.

"It would be nice to have," she said looking at Danny. He smiled.

"For my own protection, I don't want people knowing just in case they might read in between the lines," Danny said smiling. "My secrets will put everyone at risk. And not just from this realm, but the Ghost Zone as well."

"Ghost Zone?" Summer asked confused as to what he was talking about. Danny smiled and pulled out a map to show her.

"This is the Ghost Zone. Ghost live here when they aren't here," Danny said pointing out a random place. "This is the Far Frozen where a few of my allies live." Summer looked down at the strange frozen wasteland area of the map.

"So you have been there?" Summer asked taking the map and looking at all the marks and doors seemingly floating around the map.

"Yes," Danny answered smiling and pulling out a picture of Plasmius. Summer looked at the picture and then looked at Danny afraid of what she might be getting into. _This kid is crazy, why the hell does Jane what me to interview him when he has crazy written all over him?_

"Okay," she said studying the picture. "This seems more like it was photo shopped." Danny glared at her and then back at Jane.

"I'm not proving anything," Danny said and walked out. Jane looked at her.

"That kid is being hunted by that guy and I have seen enough to believe him," Jane said looking at where Danny disappeared.

"You should start looking for places to put him," Summer said glaring at Jane. "I thought this was something that would make my career go father. Talking to a crazy kid isn't going to help, thanks for wasting my time." Jane frowned and glared back.

"I didn't waste your time," Jane said as Summer left. She was walking and dropped her purse.

"I can't believe I did that," she whispered angrily.

"You need some help?" a voice said behind her. She looked back and gasped backing away. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I did hear you don't believe in ghosts."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked glaring at the white haired teen in front of her.

"I mean, you don't believe in my existence," Phantom said. "My name is Phantom," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Summer," she said shaking his hand feeling the cold coming from him. "I don't know what to say."

"Other than that ghosts exist and you just met one," Phantom said smirking. Summer looked him up and down.

"What if I don't believe you," she said as Phantom raised up a few feet off the ground and then crossed his legs.

"What about now?"Phantom asked watching as Summer fainted. Jane walked though the door seeing her on the ground. "She passed out." Jane shook his head and helped Phantom get her to her car and placed in it. They locked the doors and left, leaving her to wake on her own.

"I don't think that was the greatest idea," Jane said as he drove Danny back to Lisbon's.

"Wasn't really thinking that would happen. Do you think she will want to listen now?" Danny asked as they pulled to Lisbon's apartment.

"I don't know," Jane said waving Danny off. Danny smiled and ran up to Lisbon's door and knocked.

"What?" Lisbon asked though the door as she opened it. "Danny, I thought you were going to stay with your mom?" Danny looked up at her.

"You were going to let me?" he asked as he brightened. Lisbon smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you know where the hotel is?" Lisbon said letting him in. "You can fly there in under ten minutes since you wouldn't have to wait in traffic."

"Thank you," Danny said hugging her. Lisbon stiffened at the sudden attention and then hugged him back.

"You're welcome, but call me when you get there so I know you are safe," Lisbon said as Danny changed in the protector of Amity Park.

"I will, I promise," Danny said smiling. Lisbon nodded and he flew off.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Danny is okay," Maddie said looking out the window. She looked up and seen a small dot that grew. "Jack?"<p>

"Yes, Mads," Jack asked looking at what she was pointing to. "That looks like Phantom to me." Maddie smiled as she realized her son was coming, and then everything seemed to slow down as he stopped and was shot out of the sky.

"DANNY," she yelled staring at the ghost that had shot at him. "Plasmius, he is…"

"Honey, he can't know we are here. We are going to have to wait on the sidelines," Jack said holding her back.

"Danny, please be okay," Maddie whispered as the ghosts exchange blows. Phantom then back flipped and duplicated himself into three having one distract Vlad and the other two attacked form the back.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Fruitloop?" Phantom yelled throwing ecto-blasts at Plasmius. Plasmius grinned and threw more back at Phantom.<p>

"I was afraid I would have to go to Texas and find you, but I guessed your family just needed a vacation from the pain you put them in," Plasmius said smirking as Phantom faltered. Little did Plasmius it wasn't because of what he said, but rather him duplicating himself into thirds. He kept them invisible until they were behind Plasmius and then they all stuck at the same time hitting their target and sending him to the ground. "Why you little…"

"That is not very nice," the Phantom's smirked as they each held a different blast. One had ice, one had an ecto ball, and the original had his hands lit with energy. "You are going to leave them alone, and you should have left me alone." Plasmius smirked.

"Why would I do that?" he asked as he fired a blast, but Phantom was quick to react and held up a shield. Plasmius, unprepared for the sudden comeback of his own, was hit again and was sent back to the ground. "You are getting better, Little Badger. But you will never be good enough to beat me," Plasmius yelled throwing an electric current in the air and zapping Phantom. He screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. "See you have nothing."

"You still need a cat," Phantom splat glaring up at his arch enemy. Plasmius growled and went for a front attack. Phantom blocked and froze Plasmius's cape to the ground. "This is why you are a Fruitloop. Real people don't wear pretty capes." Plasmius growled again and shot Phantom with another electric blast knocking him out.

"And yet, you can't stay awake long enough to beat me," Plasmius said never noticing the other duplicating landing behind him until they froze him solid. Phantom got back up and grinned.

"Never turn your back on your opponent, Plasmius. They will cheat the game," Phantom said as he absorbed his duplicates. "I learned that a couple times before it was drilled into my head. I have been on the streets long enough to learn a lot about fighting." Plasmius glared and blew up the ice. He was panting and then vanished. "Coward," Phantom muttered and vanished as well. Plasmius sat on the ledge of a building watching as Phantom teleported away.

"He learned a lot in his disappearance," Plasmius whispered. "No matter, he still doesn't know all I can do." He was then shot from behind, but when he turned around, no one was there. "Show yourself," he yelled into the empty air. There was no answer. No one was there.

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you okay?" Phantom said appearing behind them. They turned around and noticed the burn going down his back. Maddie smiled and gently gave him a hug.<p>

"I should be asking you that question," she said rubbing his head. Phantom smiled. "Turn around," Maddie ordered backing away. Phantom nodded and turned around. Maddie slowly trailed the wound determining how much gauze she would need to cover it. "Okay, I want you to sit on the bed and don't do anything." Phantom nodded and sat down. Jack walked over and watched as Phantom moved his hand slowly over the burn across his arm.

"That was Plasmius, right?" Jack asked kneeling in front of him. Phantom nodded and winced as his high from the fight went down and he started to feel the pain of the burns.

"Yeah, he knows I'm here, but he thinks you guys are in Texas. He is also trying to use that to get to me," Phantom said holding out his hand for his father to see.

"That has to hurt," Jack said remembering all the small burns he had gotten. He had never had them on this scale since they tried to stay away from that deadly of a fight, after all, they still had a family to take care of.

"I'll be okay," Phantom said smiling at him. Jack then wondered why they never figured out he was the ghost boy. His smile and personality were the same, only that he was a ghost. "I've had worse."

"You shouldn't be getting hurt like this," Jack said looking into Phantom's green eyes. Phantom smiled lightly.

"It doesn't matter now. I can't go back; it's too dangerous for not just me, but everyone I care about. I have these powers and I chose to help others with them," Phantom smiled holding out a small ice crystal. "It's something that makes me feel whole, and something that is a part of me. I can't give that up." Jack smiled.

"I guess it's too late to ask for you to stop, but we are always going to be worried," Jack said putting his hand on his son's shoulder feeling the muscles move beneath him to keep Phantom from falling over.

"You can help, but I'm not letting you guys get too close if I feel it will be too dangerous for you guys," Phantom said sternly. "I can't risk you guys getting hurt. It hurts me when you do."

"You know you are going to have to tell us everything about the ghosts. We have been fighting them since you had to leave," Jack said looking into his son's eyes. Phantom smiled knowing his dad didn't blame him for leaving. _He said 'had', he blames Plasmius._

"Thanks, Dad," Phantom said hugging him. Maddie came back with towels and the first aid kit.

"There's not a lot in here, but I called Lisbon and told her what happened and she said that she will bring us more tomorrow," Maddie said climbing on the bed and starting to clean the burn on Phantom's back. "This is going to sting, Sweetie."

"I know," Phantom said tightening his grip on the bed. Once Maddie was finished wrapping it, there was a knock on the door. Phantom stood up and stopped anyone from answering. He slowly made his way to the door and looked though the hole.

On the other side was Vlad Masters, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry it's been a while, I will try to update at least once a week, but I was sidetracked with reading the Hunger Games! it was awesome.<strong>

**Danny: she is also lost in her room**

**Me: Shut it, you are cleaning that mess up.**

**Danny: I told you green and orange don't go together.**

**Me: So my room is orange!you got a problem with that!**

**Danny: It doesn't go with green.**

**Me: I'm going to beat you**

**Danny: heard that bef...**

**Me: It's quiet now**

***screams coming from the thermos**

**Me: SHUT IT**

**Danny from thermos: You have no point.**

**ME: YES I DO, there is a freakin point and i'm going to...**

**sorry for the interruptation, but we will be going black for a bit, this is a little deadly. please enjoy the snacks in your cupboards.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the Mentalist.**

**Remember my poll for my next story. I don't know which one to do!**


	11. The Plan Executed

Disappearing Act

Chapter 10

"Can I help you?" Jane asked the man standing in front of the Fentons' hotel door. Masters smiled.

"I thought I seen a friend enter here," he said glaring at the door. Jane frowned.

"This is my room," Jane said walking up to the door blocking the peep hole. Phantom seen him and ran for his family.

"We need to get out of here soon," Phantom whispered to his family. "Come on, I have an idea."

"Honey, what are you doing?" Maddie asked as they exited though the window. Phantom smiled as he created a horizontal shield.

"Everyone aboard," Phantom said smiling. "Welcome to flight Phantom." Sam laughed as she boarded the shield.

"This is awesome, where did you learn this?" Sam asked as everyone got on. Phantom smiled and lifted the shield with his hand and started heading away from the hotel.

"I had some bags with me when I got here and I didn't feel like carrying them so I tried doing this," Phantom said as they broke through the clouds. "It took me a while before I got it to this point, but it was worth it."

"Do we have to be so high?" Maddie asked as the clouds blocked her view of the city below. The hybrid smiled.

"No one can see us," Phantom said as he looked down. "If I remember right, then in about a mile, we should come up to the CBI building." Maddie smiled as Phantom looked up at the sky and seemed to mutter to himself about something and close his eyes.

"This is so cool," Jack whispered looking down through the shield. "Everything is green."

"That's because of the shield, Dad," Jazz said watching her brother point to random stars and then turn around and look. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"I was going the wrong way," Phantom said after opening his eyes then gliding the shield to the East and started going faster. "Now we are on the straight path to the building in a mile." Maddie smiled as Phantom looked back up and smiled.

"How do you know?" Tucker asked looking down at his PDA. Phantom was right, but they couldn't see down to the streets.

"The stars," he said pointing up. "I've been here long enough to know where I am here. I studied the stars so I knew where I was in case I got lost."

"And you managed to keep your astronomy part happy at the same time," Sam said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it's really helpful," Phantom said as they started to descend though the clouds. The CBI building came into view as they got closer to the ground.

"Amazing," Maddie said as the shield landed on the roof and disappeared. "That was the most interesting thing ever. I have to know how you got the shield to be strong enough to hold us and see if we can use it in our ghost shield. It could be stronger and then no ghost can get though."

"Except me," Phantom said smiling. "I can still get though my own shields." Maddie looked up.

"Well, that would make it easier, we wouldn't have to try and figure out how to copy it so you can still go through," Maddie said hugging him. He smiled.

"I guess so," he whispered hugging her back. The doors at the top opened to reveal Cho and Van Pelt.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cho asked putting his gun down and looking at the six oddly. Phantom stepped in front.

"Masters found the hotel room," Phantom said looking at them in concern. "I don't think he knows they are here, but he knows that I was there. Jane is there now. He was stalling long enough for me to get them out of there."

"Crap," Van Pelt said looking at them. "If he knows, then we need to move fast. Jane has to have a plan now."

"Like he is going to tell us," Cho said holding his wounded side. Phantom smiled walked up to him with a glowing blue hand.

"Can I try something?" he asked lifting his hand up to show the blue tint around it. Cho nodded as Phantom came closer. He out his hand on Cho's bandaged side and it glowed a bright blue. Then Cho relaxed.

"How did you do that?" Cho asked taking off the bandage to show a scar where there was once a hole. In the middle of the scar Phantom's insignia glowed green then blue and disappeared.

"I had a feeling that I could," Phantom said looking at the small brand. "And I always wanted to try that since I figured out I could do it."

"That is amazing," Maddie said looking at her son. He changed back into Fenton.

"I know, but I guess we have to stay here now," Danny said looking at the agents. They nodded and lead them down to their squad room.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" Jane asked looking at the man at the door. He smiled.<p>

"I just thought a friend of mine was staying here. I may have been wrong, I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you," Masters said politely glaring at the door. Jane glared back.

"Yes, well, I have some work to do," Jane said taking out the hotel card for the room. He put the thing in the lock and pulled out. The click sounded showing that the door was unlocked. "I guess I will see you around then?" Masters nodded and headed away looking back at Jane.

"I know who you are," he whispered passing Jane. Jane smiled.

"Most people do," he said back and entered the room, closing the door. "I really hate that guy."

"Daniel, I know you were in here," Plasmius whispered as he looked though the room. He found nothing to show that anyone but Jane was staying there. "How did you do that? You never were to learn about your powers while you were gone. You were to get worse and then come to me begging for help to control them. When I had my powers for this long, I couldn't get them to work correctly as I grew more powerful, how can you?"

"I had to learn," a voice said in the room as Phantom appeared glaring at Plasmius. "I told you that the next time you threaten my family, I was going to kill you."

"You don't have it in you," Plasmius sneered lighting up his hands with ecto energy. Phantom smiled.

"I'm not even here, Plasmius," Phantom smiled as his body became more transparent. "This is all in your head. You now know what I can do and it scares you. You seen me lose control and it terrified you. You wonder why I have more control now? It's because of what I decided to use my powers for. I don't go to make myself look good, but to keep those closer to me safe. You deserted everyone close to you for fear of rejection while I kept them close."

"Yeah, and you think they will accept you? You aren't anything but the ghost that deserted Amity Park and left it to defend itself," Plasmius said back to the empty air as Jane videotaped.

"And yet you believe I'm even here," Phantom said completely vanishing from sight. Plasmius looked around but didn't see or sense anything. He turned around, but Jane shot him with the small ecto weapon Danny created to short out a ghost's powers. Plasmius turned into Masters in front of the camera.

"What is going on?" he yelled as the room lit up to show Jane and Lisbon pointing guns at him.

"You are under arrest, Vlad Masters," Lisbon said walking around him. Several other officers followed her as they surrounded Masters.

"How did you know who I was?" he said raising his hands over his head knowing that he was beat here.

"Simple, I kept you busy while Jane got everyone together," Phantom said smiling. Jane walked forward holding the weapon Danny designed. "I based that off your own Plasmius Maximius. I just added the shot and a few after effects. You are stuck like that for a while now." Masters glared at him.

"When did Danny give that to you?" Lisbon asked looking as Phantom vanished in a cloud of green waving.

"That wasn't Danny," Jane said smiling. "That was his duplicate. He copied himself and flew down here and gave that to me. He then created himself as an illusion to trick him into thinking that he was going crazy."

"That wasn't in your original plan was it?" Lisbon asked as they walked out of the hotel.

"It's not over yet," Jane said looking up at the sky. "He still did a lot of damage to Danny's rep in Amity Park. That and the effect will only last for about an hour. Danny said there was still a lot of problems and he wasn't even sure if it would last that long. He thought it was too dangerous to test on himself." Lisbon nodded and called Cho. Cho told her that Danny and his family were there and that they were safe.

"Cho said that they are fine, but we can't take Masters there," Lisbon said looking at Jane as they loaded Plasmius into the car. Jane looked and pointed at the press. They were everywhere asking questions about what happened and what Masters did.

"Use the press to keep him in custody, and then charge him with murder," Lisbon said. "We have our evidence in that camera, but that also means we put Danny in danger as well."

"He knows the risk, but we have to take it. If not, then a killer goes free," Jane said looking as the police car drove away. "We need to cover Danny's tracks now." Lisbon nodded and got into her SUV, Jane followed.

"I hope we can save him," Lisbon said as she headed off for the CBI. No one noticed that the back of Lisbon's team's heads had Phantom's symbol glowing green before they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"They arrested Masters?" Jack said looking at the TV. Danny smiled.<p>

"They also have video of him changing," Danny said watching as the story took over every channel. Maddie looked at him.

"How do you know?" Maddie asked looking at him.

"You seen how in space I was, right?" Everyone nodded. "I had a duplicate there to make sure nothing bad happened. We had to change a few things, but that was our plan, just executed a little earlier."

"You were here and there?" Jack asked confused. Danny nodded as a big parade came through the door.

"We need to get out of here," Danny said leading them to Lisbon's office and closing the blinds. "They can't know we are here. Too many pieces could be put together, and I don't want the world to know who I am."

"That could be bad," Maddie said. "What if Vlad tells them?" Danny looked at her sadly.

"You shoot this at me," he said handing her the weapon Jane had shot Plasmius with. "It should keep them from finding anything, and I won't show up in any ghost trackers or anything. It cancels my powers for about an hour." Maddie looked at the device and held it.

"Will it hurt you?" she asked looking into his eyes. Danny smiled.

"No, I changed that setting on it. Vlad made something similar, but it was designed to hurt," Danny said smiling. "I'm not the bad guy." Maddie smiled and hugged her son.

"I love you so much," she whispered into his ear. He hugged her back.

"I love you too," he said as Lisbon walked in. She smiled at them.

"Masters is in the interrogation room. He says he wants his lawyer and we are waiting for them to show up," Lisbon said smiling. "But I think we have enough to arrest him and put him away for a while."

"Good, then that means I can go home," Danny said as everyone smiled at him.

"You can go now, I'm not letting him go anywhere and your parents' inventions can help us keep him here. If he escapes, well, he'll have a heck of a time trying to get out of that mess," Lisbon said smiling.

"I can go home?" Danny said unbelievingly. "After all this time…" Sam walked up to him and hugged him.

"We can do damage control and get back to the way things were, although now, it'll be even better," Sam said. Danny smiled. "We can then get back to being the bestest friends ever." Danny laughed.

"Awesome," Danny said looking at his friends and family. "I can't wait." Jane walked in.

"Danny, can I talk to you?" Jane asked as Danny looked back at him.

"Yeah," Danny said following him to the data room next to the room where Masters at. They listened in on the interrogation.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you that I'm only trying to help here," Masters said in his kindest voice. "My dear friend Jack Fenton had been hurting his son. I was only trying to help him. Plus don't we have to wait for my lawyer."<p>

"I'm sure you were," Cho said emotionlessly. "You killed Mason Rogers. We found your weapon of choice. You used your powers to gain your wealth and status. We talked with Danny and he told us everything. And I'm not really asking anything, I'm just sitting here." Masters played disappointed.

"He loves them and feels like he should protect them. He is only hurting himself. He needs help," Masters said. Danny was ready to go in there and kill him. Jane put his hand on his shoulder.

"Right," Cho said looking into the file. "I've meet Danny. He isn't the kind to sit around and let himself get hurt without fighting. He's a good kid that you have been after for almost two years. We have everything you ever did to him."

"Really?" Masters said completely unfazed. "I highly doubt he said everything."

"Well, Plasmius, he knows how to be a good person, something you are going to have to learn while in prison," Cho said getting up and walking to the door.

"You can't arrest me," Masters said. "I know the Governor. I don't think he'll be too happy with you arresting his number one supporter."

"I don't think he'll be too happy with a pervert being that supporter," Cho said. "We may only have circumstantial evidence against you for charges from Danny, but I have enough to ruin your reputation. We are filing you as a sexual offender and I don't think that people will be too happy to hear what your plan was for Danny." Masters scowled at the agent.

"You have nothing to prove that claim," Masters said directly. "You can't keep me here."

"But the reporters have been told since they were everywhere. We had to give them something," Cho said opening the door. "Your lawyer is on his way, and I think I need to clear a few thing up before we start talking about the case." Masters paused.

"I never did anything to Daniel," he responded disgusted with what the police were inferring. "I would never do anything like that." Cho smiled.

"I know, but hey, we still need to keep Danny safe as well," he said walking out of the room. Masters looked at the window and seen the reflection of the little girl behind him. Danny and Jane looked at each other and back at her.

"You have dishonored my hero," she said angrily. "You have now been dragged down to the darkest places. You have been dishonored." Her hand lit with orange energy and fired it at Masters. Nothing happened until a small symbol on his chest appeared. "You have lost your powers for good." She vanished in a cloud of orange, green, and pink. The Disappearing Act.

"Masters no longer has his powers," Danny said looking as Vlad tried to access his ghost half. Jane looked at Danny.

"I guess that was what she needed," Jane said smiling. Lisbon came running in.

"We just had a huge break. We have Masters' DNA at the crime scene," Lisbon said smiling. "It was on the victim. We also have video showing motive and a security camera showing Masters walk in right before the murder and right after." Danny looked back at Vlad.

"She did everything and got everything together to keep me safe," Danny said looking at Jane.

"You're her hero," he said smiling. "She wants to protect you just like you protect everyone else, by giving them hope for a change." Danny smiled.

"That makes sense," Danny whispered looking at Masters who was now sitting down looking flustered. "It keeps him from getting to me at least." Jane smiled.

"You'll be able to go home soon as well," he said walking out of the room to enter the interrogation room. "And you just gave Masters a chance for change as well." Danny looked back at him.

"I guess I did," Danny whispered vanishing into a cloud of green. Jane entered the room and watched as Masters glared at him.

"You know what that girl did to me," Vlad stated angrily. Jane nodded.

"That was my daughter," Jane said. Masters' face gave into sympathy, and he then seemed confused as to why. He never cared about that before. "She took away your ghost half to give you a second chance. She wanted you to change for the better, and only then can you have them back."

"She said that I lost them for good," Masters stated glaring at him once again. Jane smiled.

"For good, the good of people and for yourself. You weren't getting anywhere chasing after things you thought you lost. Instead of drowning in the past, you should look for the future. You have a good lawyer and now all you need is the will to change. You were destroying yourself, and now you have a chance to fix it," Jane explained sitting across from him.

"Really? With all this that is going, you are saying that it can all go away overnight," Masters stated trying to think of the easy way out.

"No, it takes changes from you, we'll know if you are lying or not. Your powers are locked inside of you until you figure out everything you did wrong," Jane said. "Danny gave you this chance, and you shouldn't blow it. He gave you a chance for change."

"What if I don't want to change?" Masters said wishing to blow off Jane's head. Jane smiled.

"Enjoy life in prison," Jane said getting up and walking out, leaving Vlad to think about what to do.

* * *

><p>"Am I really that highly thought of?" Phantom whispered looking up at the sky that was now crystal clear. He was sitting on the edge with his legs hanging over. The stars were dancing across the sky as the sun began to rise in the East. He looked out over the city that was getting ready for the day. "Do people really believe in me like that? They must feel bad that I ended up having to leave them. I wonder if they would understand if I told them what had happened with Plasmius. I might be able to pull off now having to reveal any secrets in that."<p>

"I promised I would be able to help you get home, Danny," Charlotte said hugging him. He smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Charlotte," he said hugging her back. "Sometimes the hero needs saving, and you did just that."

"Of course, I couldn't let you go by yourself," she said as she began to fade. "I must go now with my mom. Be careful, Danny Phantom. And remember, you are always going to be the hero, no matter what others believe," she whispered as she completely vanished. Phantom smiled and stood up.

"I have a home to get back to," he said fazing through the roof and to where his family was at.

"Danny?" Maddie asked seeing his content smile.

"Let's go home," he said hugging everyone. "All that's left now is damage control."

"Good Luck, Phantom," Jane said as they left the CBI building to go and catch Sam's plane back home.

* * *

><p>THE PLANE RIDE HOME<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we are finally going home," Maddie said sitting next to Danny who was half asleep against the window. Sam was smiling, glad her friend was back.<p>

"We need a story for cover," Tucker said. Danny shot up.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and he grinned. "Here's our story to cover for Phantom as well…"

* * *

><p>AMITY PARK<p>

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Valerie asked looking at him as he walked out of FentonWorks. He looked up and glared at her.<p>

"What do you want?" he growled. Valerie was taken back from his hostility.

"What happened to you? You were missing for almost a year," Valerie asked walking up to him.

"What happened to you? I heard you dumped my best friend for being back with the A-listers. Oh and let's not forget you decided that Amity Park no longer needed the Red Hunter," Danny growled walking away from her.

"Phantom was gone…how did you know who I was?" she asked running up to him. He glared at her.

"I've known since that time in the park when me and Sam were kissing," he said walking around her annoyed.

"Phantom left, Amity no longer needed me to get rid of him," she said matter of factly.

"Phantom was the only thing keeping everything together. I've already decided to tell everyone who you are and what you were planning. Next time, don't break my friend's heart," Danny yelled running from her. She tried going after him.

"Seriously you're going to ruin my life just because I dumped your friend? I was wishing he was you," Valerie yelled back hoping for him to stop. He did.

"I hate you, why would I want to be with you. You hurt my friend, I could over look you hunting Phantom since you had reasons, but hurting my best friend is unforgivable to me," Danny said turning away from her. Valerie looked at him speechless, and Danny thought of a wonderful way to get back at Valerie. He created a duplicate.

"Well, that went well," Phantom said from behind Valerie. She turned and backed away.

"What the…? You aren't supposed to come back," Valerie yelled looking for something to shot him with.

"Hunting me is not going to get your friend back," Phantom deadpanned. "We were both taken from our home, and you are going shot me. We have gotten a lot closer considering the guy that took him was the same one that went after me. Going after another friend isn't really that smart. I'll make a deal though." Valerie glared at him.

"Why would a make a deal with you?" she growled finding a pencil to throw at him. He smiled and teleported behind her grabbing the pencil.

"You quit hunting me, and give up any ghost hunting you do," Phantom stated angrily. "Of course, it wasn't much to begin with since you were way too selfish to be worth any kind of ghost hunting."

"I'm a good ghost hunter," Valerie yelled kicking at him and then he teleported back where he once was to avoid it.

"You sure didn't step up when I was kidnapped, what is there to prove anything. You're not any kind of ghost hunter; you're just selfish human who thinks the world goes around you. You didn't learn anything or get the chance I had given you when that dog attacked. He wasn't mine, but I'm not here to make sure that you high on the social status, I'm here to give you a chance for change. I have given my own enemies that. You wasted yours by letting Amity Park get over run when I was taken. You are not worth being called a ghost hunter," Phantom said angrily. "Now the other part is, Fenton will keep your secret and so will I." Valerie glared at him.

"Why should I trust you, Ghost?" Valerie said. Phantom smiled.

"Well, Masters has been arrested, and if anyone hears you were in contact, then you are going to have a big problem with the legal system and press twisting your words around," Phantom grinned. "After all, he is now a registered sex offender." Valerie's jaw dropped and Phantom teleported away leaving her to think about had just happened.

"He was what?" Valerie whispered looking down. "That's so gross," she shivered running home.

* * *

><p>"What did you say to Valerie?" Tucker asked as he watched her run by. Danny smiled.<p>

"She just learned her lesson as to what most people see Phantom as," Danny said as they headed to Sam's.

"What did you tell her?" Tucker asked. Danny grinned.

"Phantom isn't just a ghostly hero. He is a chance for change," Danny said. "That's what I learned while in California." Tucker smiled.

"At least you are learning," Tucker tensed. Danny lightly punched his arm. "So are you going to tell everyone about her?"

"Nah, I'll be nice, as long as she gives up what little hunting she had done before I left, I'll keep her secret," Danny said. "She goes after Phantom and Fenton will tell everyone."

"You don't think she'll figure it out?" Tucker asked concerned for his friend. Danny smiled.

"I used a duplicate while I was walking away, she seen us both at the same time," Danny said. "I'm covered." Tucker smiled.

"Great, now prepared to get beat in doomed," Tucker said taking off. Danny smiled and caught up to his friend.

"I'll beat you to Sam's," Danny said tapping into his ghost speed. Tucker scowled.

"No fair," Tucker yelled pushing his-self faster. Danny laughed.

* * *

><p>CBI<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we were able to get Danny home," Lisbon said as she entered her office. "And now we have another murderer behind bars." Jane smiled.<p>

"That was the most interesting case I've ever worked," Jane said smiling. "He's a good kid."

"Now if only most kids were like him," Lisbon said looking on her desk to find Danny's ghost insignia on a necklace. It looked similar to his, but there was an envelope next to it. "What's this?" Jane walked around and picked up the necklace.

"I don't know," Jane said as Lisbon opened the envelope to show more necklaces and a letter.

_Dear Lisbon,_

_Thank you for helping, these necklaces have a little ghost power in them. If you ever need to have a shield or are in serious trouble, they will activate and protect you from anything. There is one for each member on your team. If there is any ghost trouble, just tell it, and it will tell me. Don't question how it works, I'm not sure, but I will know if you are in any kind of trouble. Thank you for helping me get home and tell Jane that his daughter and wife loves him and they always will. I hope we can meet under better circumstances._

_Sincerely,_

_Danny Phantom_

_Danny Fenton_

* * *

><p><strong>One more after this. I kinda liked it. There wasn't much fighting, but I did that last time.<strong>

**Danny: No you tried to kill me last time.**

**Me: That was Vlad, not me.**

**Danny: Check out Undercover Phantom if you haven't already and tell her that she tried to kill me at the end.**

**Me: I would never do that, seriously injure you, I'm open for that**

**Danny: gee thanks, that's makes me feel so much better.**

**Me: You're being sarcastic right**

**Danny:-.-'**

**Me: Okay, don't forgot my poll either.**

**Danny it'll stay until a day after the epilogue has been posted.**

**Me: there's a tie for first, so please try to break that tie...if not, then I guess I can try two stories at once...they will have slow updates though, unless i get a day where that's all I have to do. Which is why this chapter was so fast. The epilogue is written already. So vote while you still can**

**Danny: Who do you plan on using?**

**Me: I'm not telling you...See you soon, I'm getting yelled at...review and tell me anything I may have missed...pleawse! **


	12. Epilogue

Disappearing Act

Epilogue

"Danny, what do you call this?" Maddie asked picking up the weapon Jane had used against Masters. Danny smiled.

"The Phantom Dazzler," he said smiling. Maddie smiled.

"Okay, Sweetie," she said. She was beyond happy that her son was back and was constantly making sure he was in his room. Once she entered and he was Phantom getting ready to fly out the window. She took out a thermos before he explained that his ghost sense went off. A scream had torn though the air and Maddie faltered afraid of letting him go. He walked up and told her that he would be back. She nodded, but waited until he came back before going to her room.

"But it doesn't have the word Fenton in it," Jack complained looking it over. Maddie smiled.

"Jack dear, Danny designed it, it can be called whatever he wants it to," Maddie said smiling. Jack smiled back and grabbed Danny by the arm.

"I wanna show you something," Jack said dragging him down to the lab. Danny yelped as he was suddenly in the lab. "Check this out; we made a spot for you to design your own inventions!" Danny smiled as he looked at the area. It wasn't very big, but it had enough room for him.

"This is so cool," Danny said walking over the desk and looking though the drawers in it. He looked over to the other side of the lab and stuck his hand though the wall and grabbed his power check binder.

"What's that?" Jack asked as Danny handed it to him.

"A list of my powers," he said. "You can look at it, but it will need updated here pretty soon. You can look at it though. At least I don't have to hide it in the wall anymore and can keep it in the desk," Danny said smiling. Jack smiled and handed him a wrapped box. "What's this?" Jack smiled.

"Open it," he said while Danny opened up the binder and he ran though the list. Danny set the present on his desk and slowly started opening it. It was a very high tech laptop.

"Wow," Danny said taking it out of the box. It was black and had his DP symbol in white on it. "This is so cool."

"Tucker downloaded all your ghost files and anything ghost related on it," Jack said smiling at his son. "One more thing…" Danny looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he said. Jack grinned.

"You start school next week," he said. Danny smiled and laughed.

"I think I missed going to school," Danny said. "I think that you should probably tell the teachers that I was kidnapped. They tend not to believe me."

"Why not?" Jack asked as Maddie entered the lab.

"I'm always leaving to save them," Danny said. "They don't know it though." Jack nodded.

"I think we can help you get better grades between ghost attacks," Maddie said smiling. "We'll have you and Jazz work together and then when she goes back to college, we'll help you get the lessons you may have missed. If you can at least keep Cs, I'll be happy." Danny smiled.

"I can pull that off," Danny said grabbing his laptop. "I need to run something on it to keep Technus from getting in it. I should give Tucker that code too so he can keep Technus from his PDA," Danny muttered while walking out.

"My son's a hero," Jack said with tears in his eyes. "And a ghost hunter! I can't be any prouder." Maddie smiled while she put down another binder that had Phantom's insignia on it. Along with saying:

_A Chance for Change_

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that came out of nowhere. I thought it would be awesome to add that little bit in.<strong>

**Danny: Remember the poll will be closing in 24 hours, or whenever she decides to close it. Vote now or forever hold your peace.**

**Me: I will eventually have them all written, I just didn't know what order to put them in.**

**Danny: she gets crazy ideas all the time.**

**Me: After that I will reset the poll wihtout the winner so I can see which story will be next after that.**

**Danny: in other words, you get a second vote on whatever story is going to be after whatever she is doing next**

**Me: I just said that**

**Danny: I know, but seriously I think you are wording it confusingly.**

**Me: They'll get it...Thanks to those who did vote already, you're votes have been taken into account and I have started on chapter 1 of the so far winning story. and thanks to all the reviews I got, They are much loved!XD**

**Danny: she'll reset the poll in 48 hours after closing for you to get a chance to look at the results. Or you could not and it gets kept a surprise. Be careful, when she says things like that, she's in creeper mode**

**Me: Surprises are fun and not all the time...just now**

**Danny: Also review, we would like to know what you liked or didn't like about this story.**

**Me: please tell me what I did wrong so I don't make the same mistake again. If there is something you don't like then please explain it, don't just say it was bad, please tell what it was. **

**Danny: I really don't want to hear her complain about people complaining and not telling her what is wrong. It'll make me go insane**

**Me: and me**

**Danny: If there was something you really liked, tell her so she can keep it going. Or so she can feel happy. The better she feels the better her stories come out.**

**Me: I will give cupcakes to you! I made them and they are awesome. Also anyone ever had S'mores cupcakes? 'Cause that's what I made.**

**Danny: they also might be gone by tonight. She likes them**

**Me: That I do...XD**

**Danny: Alright, until next story...while you wait go ahead and check out her other stories! They are one-shots, but they are also worth it.**

**Me: I will eventually edit them to fix any mistakes I might find.**

**Danny: But she's into writing the chapter stories right now.**

**Me: and drawing...I spent like five hours detailing my dragon.**

**Danny: It looks pretty good.**

**Me: I just need to finish the bacground.**

**Danny: again, see you next time**

**Me: Let the games began**

**Danny: The stories over**

**Me: Wait, the name Phantom Dazzler was thanks to VampireFrootloopsRule!XD She came up with it for me.**

**Danny: Now can we end this?**

**Me: I think so**

**Danny: Good now you can go back to planning on kidnapping me with VampireFrootloopsRule**

**Me: True, any ideas?**

**Danny: No, now see you guys next story...While I try to find a good place to hide.**


End file.
